Baggage
by Jlocked
Summary: Bored with civilian life, Sebastian looks for trouble. He finds more than he was looking for. (Another collaboration with The Lady of Purpletown)
1. Booty

**Chapter 1: Booty**

Sebastian got up from his bar stool with a grunt. He really shouldn't ask this much of his body. Day after day he spent long hours at the gym, punching bags until his fingers were bruised, lifting weights until every muscle protested. He wasn't working out with a purpose; it was just that there was nothing else to do. He didn't understand how civilians did this. That dull life of getting from point A to point B without ever needing to seek cover, bearing frustrations without getting to shoot a couple of enemy soldiers to take the edge off. It was hard to believe he had ever been used to that life himself, but then again, the amount of trouble he had caused in his youth might be a sign that he never really had been.

He needed _something_ to break this pattern of overburdening his body and then spending the night like a zombie in the local pub, drinking too much beer but not wanting to spend money on a decent meal. So when he came outside and spotted a black, shiny 1967 Chevrolet Impala, parked just a few metres away from the pub door, he didn't even need thirty seconds to decide.

Walking around the car as if to admire it from all sides, he checked how many witnesses he would have. There were only a few pedestrians along the street and none of them looked like they'd own a car like this. But even as he was sure no one was paying attention to him, he couldn't help making another circle around the vehicle. It _was_ a beauty. Hadn't the owner noticed how it stood out from the grubby buildings along this road? What were they thinking, leaving it in a neighbourhood like this without keeping an eye on it?

Well, he'd teach them. Stealing a car like this was exactly the kind of thing that might make him feel alive again.

No one even looked twice as he drove it out of the street. Starting the motor had taken so little time that a passer-by might have thought that the driver had just been fiddling with the key for a bit before turning it. Soon he was going at twice the speed limit, and he grinned to himself. He hadn't felt this good in ages.

However, when he reached the countryside, he was reminded of how much beer he'd had. He really needed to pull over. But then again, he hadn't been acting suspicious, so no one would have reported him. And the owner might not even have noticed that their gorgeous car was missing. So he decided to humour his bladder and parked the Impala on a grass strip along the road.

As he was zipping up, he suddenly heard a thump. Frowning, he turned in the direction of the noise, but there was nothing to see. Just the back of the car. Maybe it had gotten a bit too hot, the way he had driven it, and was just cooling down rather noisily. But then there was another thump, and it didn't quite sound like cooling metal.

Stepping closer to the car, he heard it again and again. It seemed to come from the boot. Was something in there? Something alive? But who'd put a live animal in a trunk?

He shrugged and opened it. And then stood staring for a couple of seconds. There was something alive inside the boot. Something that glared up at him with furious black eyes. Well, someone, not something. A dark-haired man who looked a couple of years younger than Sebastian, though the gag made it hard to tell. His ankles and wrists were bound and he was curled up to fit in the boot.

Sebastian couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Of all the cars he could have stolen, he'd chosen one that came with a package.

The man just lay there, glaring at him, which sent Sebastian into another bout of laughter.

"Okay," he said finally, still sniggering. "I'm going to take off your gag. And then you can tell me who tied you up like a sausage." He ripped off the tape in one quick movement.

The man, though still glaring, took a moment to compose himself. "Who the hell are you?" he asked calmly.

"Sebastian Moran," he answered, suppressing a wince at how incomplete his name sounded without the mention of his old rank. "Who're you and why are you in a car boot?"

Instead of answering, the man squirmed a little. "Are you going to get me out of here or not?"

"Depends," Sebastian said, smirking. "How comfortable are you in there?"

"Get me the hell out!" the man screamed. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and added calmly: "Now!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He got his army knife out of his pocket and leaned over to cut the ropes around the man's wrists.

As soon as his hands were free, the man reached for the knife. "I can handle it from here, thank you," he snapped.

Sebastian chuckled and let him take it. "So how _did_ you end up in there?"

"I needed a nap," he said, cutting the rope around his ankles. Then he sat up and handed the knife back to Sebastian. "I was kidnapped. What did you think?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "But why? Are you worth a lot of money or something?"

The man didn't answer as he rubbed his ankles to get the circulation going.

"Hey, I asked you something." Sebastian pushed his shoulder, almost making him fall out of the boot.

"Oi!" the man snapped, shooting him another of those murderous glares. "You clearly do not know who I am or you wouldn't be so eager to lay hands on me."

"Yeah, so why don't you tell me? If your name is so impressive, it's probably to your advantage to scare me off before I decide to have some fun with you."

The man raised an eyebrow, looking Sebastian up and down. He slowly got out of the trunk, staggering a little, straightened his suit carefully and looked up at him. He was almost a head shorter than Sebastian. "Jim Moriarty," he introduced himself. "You may have heard about me."

Sebastian frowned, thinking. The name _did_ vaguely ring a bell. Those guys in the pub last week, who'd been whispering so suspiciously that Sebastian found himself trying to listen in. They had been talking about a job and a couple of times mentioned a name that sounded like it, and the fear in their voices had been obvious. So he might have some connections in the criminal world, yeah... But come on. This little guy wasn't something to be afraid of.

He shrugged. "You some kind of celebrity?"

Moriarty snorted. "You don't work for anybody, do you? You're just a common little thief. You didn't even know whose car you were stealing, did you?"

Sebastian huffed. "Why would that matter to me?"

"Because it was the last stupid decision of your life," Moriarty said, reaching into his pocket. "But never mind. You are not important." He brought out a gun and calmly checked if it was loaded. "Would you mind getting into the trunk?" He looked at him expectantly.

"Right," Sebastian snorted. "Very funny."

He was about to say more, but a sound behind him caught his attention. He hadn't quite identified it when he shouted: "Get down!" and pushed Moriarty over onto the grass, landing on top of him. A bullet just missed them.

"Get in the car!" he ordered the smaller man, wriggling off him to give him the space.

Not needing to be told twice, Moriarty kept down as he ran to the door and threw himself into the passenger seat.

A couple more shots sounded, but Sebastian had already squirmed his way under the car and then, in one movement, opened the door and hurled himself into the driver's seat.

He cursed as they shot off onto the road.

"Impressive," Moriarty said, studying him intently. "You're not a nobody. You've had military training."

"Yeah," Sebastian said distractedly, glancing in his rear mirror. "Good thing about them shooting from a place where we couldn't see them: they have to drive all the way round. So we'll be long gone. They really should have had a second car waiting around here." He was mainly talking to himself, but could still feel Moriarty's eyes on him. He looked back at him. "What? Is there grass on my face or something?"

"I want to buy you a drink," Moriarty said, looking out the window.

"What?" Sebastian asked, staring at him for a second before looking ahead again and smirking. "A moment ago you were waving a gun at me..."

"Yes. So you should welcome the change." Moriarty chuckled.

"Well, it's not like you were really going to do it," Sebastian pointed out. "In that suit and with those nails... You're not a man who gets blood on his own hands."

"Only because I usually have someone to do the bloody work for me." It was Moriarty's turn to smirk. "But since I just woke up in the back of this piece of shite, I suspect I may be short a henchman or two. Or will be in the foreseeable future."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You're offering me a drink _and_ a job?"

"You're quick," Moriarty said. "In more ways than one. I could use that. And you've certainly got the look for it."

"And now you're flirting with me?" Sebastian said. "If you go on like that I'll have to believe you _are_ going to kill me."

"You have a very high opinion of yourself." Moriarty's smile vanished. "I am hiring you, not hitting on you."

Sebastian chuckled. "Sure? If a big, strong man in your life is just what you needed..."

"Do you _want_ to die?" Moriarty snapped. "Or are you too chicken to take the job?"

"No need to snarl," Sebastian said, grinning. "I guess we better skip a couple of villages, but then we can have that drink. We'll see what happens from there."

Moriarty huffed but nodded. Then he got out his phone and began typing.

Sebastian didn't think much of his texting, but once he had parked the car near a pub Moriarty didn't disapprove of, he found himself checking the area. It was quite possible that the man had called in people to kill Sebastian, now he knew that he might be dangerous himself and knew Moriarty's identity. It would explain how picky he had been in choosing a place. Yet they made it to the bar without incident.

Sebastian ordered an expensive whiskey, then gave Moriarty an expectant look.

Moriarty let the bartender know he'd have the same and led Sebastian to a small table at the back.

"So," he said as they sat down. "You are actually capable of shutting up. That is good. I don't mind conversing with my employees, but there are limits."

"Well, I'm not your employee just yet," Sebastian said. "What do you have to offer me?"

"Money enough to be comfortable," he said, leaning forward a little. "Your own rooms at my house. And plenty of work. Some security, some intimidation. And the occasional hit. If you're up for that."

Sebastian nodded slowly. It sounded like everything he needed. Especially the hits. "Yeah," he said. "I guess we can work something out."

"Good. When can you start?" Moriarty finished his drink in one go.

Sebastian shrugged. "I've had a few pints, so I may not be at my best for a hit right now. So... Tomorrow morning?"

"Not a hit, you dolt. Moving in," Moriarty said, giggling. "And not to worry. I can drive. I suppose you need to pick up some stuff?"

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, we can do that tonight." Sebastian wondered what would be expected of him in the house, living with his boss, but he figured he'd find out soon enough. "But... Those people who were shooting at us. They've got enough time to spot the car here, so they'll be following us..."

"They've been taken care of," Moriarty said, checking his phone. "For now, anyway." He stood up. "Let's get going then."

Sebastian groaned, wistfully looking at his whiskey tumbler. "Okay, I have one condition," he said.

Moriarty almost gaped at him. "Condition?" he asked icily.

"Yes." Sebastian grinned at the reaction. Clearly Moriarty wasn't used to people going against him. "That when I've got a drink as good as this one," he said, "you don't rush me." He took a sip and savoured the taste.

"Oh..." Moriarty hesitated, then sat down again. "I... I suppose that's reasonable. Is that your only condition?"

"The only one I can think of right now, yeah," Sebastian said, amused. He took another sip.

"Good." Moriarty leaned back and drummed his fingers impatiently on the table.

"No rushing implies not doing _that_ ," Sebastian said, giving him a look.

Moriarty's eyes turned dark and for a second Sebastian wondered if he had gone too far, but he stopped the drumming, clenching his hand into a fist.

Sebastian looked away, smiling to himself, and finally finished his drink.

"Can we go now?" Moriarty asked, obviously making an effort not to sound too annoyed.

"Sure," Sebastian said, getting up. Somehow it was immensely satisfying to piss off the short man.

Moriarty walked ahead of him to the car, getting behind the wheel and starting it easily with the wires Sebastian had pulled loose.

"And you accuse me of being a simple thief," Sebastian said, chuckling. "Looks like you've done your bit of car stealing too."

"I make it my business to know how to do things," Moriarty said, curtly. "A lot of things." But as the car pulled away from the curb he couldn't help grinning smugly.

"So what else can you do?" Sebastian asked.

"That's a difficult question to answer," Moriarty said, his grin widening. "I've yet to encounter something I couldn't do."

"Interesting," Sebastian commented. "Very skilled at them, too, are you?"

"I'm better at some things than other," Moriarty admitted. "I can cook but I'm not excellent at it." He glanced over at Sebastian. "How about you?"

"Oh, I also have many talents," Sebastian said. "But you must have spotted that right away, since you're so eager to take me home."

"You're useful," Moriarty said, glancing at him again. "But I do hope you have more talents than nicking cars and dodging bullets."

"Thought you did." Sebastian grinned. It seemed his evening was turning more interesting yet. "I guess you'll want a... demonstration?"

"That depends on the talent," Moriarty said, smiling. "If you happen to be very skilled at tap dancing, I don't really need to see it."

Sebastian snorted. "Can't say I've ever tried that. So no, that wasn't what I was thinking of."

"What then?" Moriarty spared him another quick glance before turning onto a busier street.

"Not one for subtlety, huh? I'll really need to show you then." Sebastian smirked.

"Fine. If you feel you must," Moriarty said, speeding up a little, weaving in and out of traffic.

Sebastian shrugged. He might as well do it now. He was not usually a selfless man, but giving Moriarty this might be beneficial to him in the long run. So he took off his seatbelt, shifted in his chair and reached over to open the zip of his new boss's trousers.

"What the hell?" Moriarty gasped. The Impala swerved and several of the surrounding cars honked at them. Moriarty bit his lip and tightened his grip on the wheel, getting the car back under control.

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you can't multitask." He reached into Moriarty's pants.

"A little warning would have been nice," Moriarty said, his voice sounding rather strained. "Or asking permission..."

"What?" Sebastian looked back up at him. "I thought it was clear enough what I meant... And it feels like you aren't too opposed."

Moriarty groaned. "We're going to have to work on communication," he huffed, then added: "Get on with it."

Sebastian grinned. "Needy," he commented, before finally freeing Moriarty's cock and leaning in to take it in his mouth.

Moriarty had been about to say something, but it turned into a long muffled moan instead.

Sebastian started bobbing his head. The boss had told him to get on with it, so no need to be slow. And he found he wanted him to keep making those noises.

"Fuck..." Moriarty hissed, then moaned again.

When he felt Moriarty was getting close, Sebastian pulled back and looked up at him. "Don't make us crash," he warned, before diving in again, giving him a hard suck and then taking him deeper yet.

Moriarty's angry retort was drowned in a loud deep groan as he came, bucking in his seat.

Sebastian swallowed, popped off and chuckled. "Convinced of my talents?"

"You really do have a death wish?" Moriarty asked, his tone rather flat, his expression blank.

Feeling smug, Sebastian sat up straight and clicked his seatbelt fast. "Nah, not really. I think my life may improve quite a lot after today."

Moriarty did not answer as he slowed down the car and pulled up to the curb in front of Sebastian's building.

Sebastian looked out the window and then back at his boss, confused. "I didn't tell you where I live."

"Do you really think I need to be told?" Moriarty asked smugly.

"But how can you know?" Sebastian asked. "Without having spied on me?"

"You told me your name," he said with a shrug. "Now are you gonna go get your stuff or have you changed your mind?"

"Just... everything?" Sebastian asked. "Or can we come back later for the... big stuff?"

"Depends on what you mean by big stuff," Moriarty said. "I don't want any of your furniture at my place. Take the things you need. The things you'll miss."

"Fine. You coming with me to help me carry stuff?" Sebastian asked, his hand already on the door handle.

"Seriously?" Moriarty snorted. Then he got out his phone and began texting again.


	2. Boss

**Boss**

"Wow," Sebastian mumbled as they turned into the drive of a giant house with five tall trees in front of it. "Rich, are you?"

Moriarty laughed softly. "I do okay," he said, parking the car next to a large grey jeep.

"Yeah, looks like it. Can't brush me off with a small salary now I've seen this," Sebastian said, getting out and walking to the boot to get his stuff.

"You'll take what I give you and be happy about it," Moriarty said, walking up to the door and unlocking it. "Your room is at the back. Second floor."

"You can't exactly order me to be _happy_ ," Sebastian pointed out, pushing past him with his bags. "But I'm touched that you would."

"I can order you to shut the fuck up," Moriarty snapped, glaring after him.

Sebastian chuckled and went in search of his room.

The hall gave out to a spacious living room with a couple of white sofas and some surprisingly colourful paintings on the wall. Subconsciously, Sebastian had been expecting something darker, but it was nice. A wooden double door divided the giant space in two, making it more homely. On both sides of the door and above it, the white wall had been turned into a bookcase. Sebastian admired it for a moment before passing through to the spiralling staircase. It turned out that his bedroom also had a double door, this one looking older and darker than the one downstairs. Inside he found a wide bed, already covered with white sheets, and one of those designer chairs that killed your back if you even considered sitting on it. That one would have to go. On the other side of the room stood a small desk and there was a passage to a bathroom which, for some reason, also had a wooden floor. Whoever had come up with that didn't seem to have thought things through.

After dropping his bags next to the bed and undressing, he found some fluffy white towels in the cabinet under the sink and then stepped into the shower, eager to get rid of the smell of old beer and sweat.

He picked up the bottle of expensive-looking shampoo from the shower shelf and only when he opened his eyes again after rinsing it out, did he notice that he wasn't alone in the bathroom.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked Moriarty, turning towards him to give him a better view.

Moriarty nodded, leaning against the door. "I like what I see," he said.

"Talents." Sebastian nodded, smiling smugly. "You're welcome to join me here... Room enough for both of us."

"I'm good," Moriarty said, not moving.

"Okay." Sebastian shrugged and took the soap, starting to wash his arms and chest.

Moriarty watched Sebastian until he turned off the water. "I'm hungry," he said. "I've called the restaurant down the street. They'll have my order ready to be picked up in ten minutes."

"And I suppose I'm to pick it up?" Sebastian asked, towelling himself off.

"Of course," Moriarty opened the door. "The money is on the kitchen table. I'll be in my office." He left.

Sebastian let out a laugh and dropped the towel on the floor to dry his feet.

...

When he got back from the restaurant, Sebastian put the bag down on the dining table, ignoring the sounds his stomach was making at the scent. He wasn't sure where Moriarty's office would be, so he just shouted: "DINNER!"

A moment later, Moriarty appeared, frowning. "I don't like shouting in my house," he said. He went over to the cupboards and got out two plates and glasses. "Could you open that?" he said, indicating a bottle of wine standing on the counter.

"Sure, boss," Sebastian said, glad to see he'd get some of the delicious-smelling food too. Unless Moriarty ate off two plates, but he didn't expect so. "Sorry 'bout the shouting. Just didn't want this to cool off."

"Just don't do it again," Moriarty said. He put the plates down and began unpacking the bag. "And pour me a glass."

He began arranging the food on the plates, making one portion significantly larger. Sebastian was a little disappointed at that, but just poured the wine and sat down.

Moriarty got knives and forks out of a drawer, picked up one of the glasses and the smallest portion of food. "Enjoy," he said, and disappeared back into his office.

"Thanks," Sebastian said, a little bemused that Moriarty had left him more food and the rest of the bottle. "Just, er, call if you need anything."

Moriarty probably couldn't even hear him anymore, so he tucked in without further delay. When he was finished, he realised how long it had been since he'd had a proper meal like that. It wasn't even that fancy, just something that someone had put time and effort into. Humming to himself, he put his plate in the sink, put a cork on the half-empty wine bottle and returned to his bedroom.

…

"Morning," Sebastian said as he entered the kitchen, scratching his hair. He had slept surprisingly well in his new bed and no light had been able to get past the thick curtains, so he had simply woken up when he was well-rested.

Moriarty was standing by the sink now, doing the dishes, and he was almost unrecognisable without his dark suit. Instead he was wearing sweatpants and a frayed, grey, oversized t-shirt. It made Sebastian want to reach out and touch him, to find out how far he would need to push the fabric to find the body inside.

"Did you sleep well?" Moriarty asked without looking up.

"Very," Sebastian said. "How 'bout you, boss?"

"You should eat," he said, not answering the question. "You've got a job. I need you ready in an hour."

"What kind of job?" Sebastian asked, glad to hear he was being put to use right away.

"Surveillance," Moriarty said. "Come to my office when you're ready. I'll give you the details."

"Alright," Sebastian said. "Anything in for breakfast? Can I just take stuff or do you have rules about those things?"

"If it's edible and in this room, you can have it," Moriarty said, draining the sink and drying his hands.

Sebastian grinned as his gaze lingered on his boss, but he didn't comment.

…

Sebastian was far from happy about his first job when he returned to the house that afternoon. He had expected a lot more excitement, but instead he had just been pacing the same room for hours, and no one had done so much as ask him where the nearest loo was. At least the Impala was still there in front of the house for him to admire. But he wondered how smart it was to leave it there, visible to everyone on the street. He'd tell Moriarty it was stupid. And that he hadn't signed up for boring jobs like the one he'd done today. Not that he really thought about resigning - it had all sounded promising enough for him to hang around a little longer and see what else came his way. But complaining would piss off his boss, and that might just be enough to make it a good day after all.

"Home!" he shouted as soon as he opened the door.

"In here," Moriarty called from the sitting room. "Close the door. Slowly!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and just closed the door at a normal speed. Then he went into the room, ready to start his rant, but got distracted by what he saw.

Moriarty was sitting on the coffee table, still wearing the same clothes as that morning. He was also wearing protective glasses and was surrounded by small pots and flasks.

"Are... Are you making a bomb?" Sebastian asked slowly, thinking that now his remark about the door _did_ make sense.

Moriarty shushed him, not taking his eyes off the glass cylinder he was slowly lowering into a jar of pink liquid. Holding it still with one hand, he gestured for Sebastian to hand him the large orange rubber cork that had rolled off the table and almost under the sofa.

Sebastian bent down and then pushed it into his hand. "Great. You give me the most boring task in the world and when I get home I get to be your assistant. Just perfect."

"It's not all fun and hits," Moriarty said, frowning as he secured the cork and then put the jar down carefully. "I have no use for you if you cannot focus on the task at hand no matter what it is." He stretched his back and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm in the mood for Thai."

"You look ridiculous," Sebastian said, looking at the way his boss's hair was sticking up. "Is there a Thai place around here or do I at least get to drive a bit?"

Moriarty considered, then jumped off the table. "I think I'd like to eat out tonight," he said. "Get the car ready while I go change."

"And you're just leaving all that," Sebastian gestured at the bomb and its ingredients, "here?"

"Where do you want me to put it?" Moriarty asked. "Your bed?" He winked and then picked a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Sebastian.

Sebastian snorted. "Not the kind of bomb I like in my bed, no." Then he studied the keys. There were three of them. One for the house, he assumed, and perhaps the other one was for his room. But the third looked like a car key. "Is that the Impala's? Where did you get it?"

"I had it made," Moriarty said, heading up the stairs, pulling off the glasses and then his shirt, leaving both on the banister. "Ten minutes." He disappeared into his room.

Sebastian put down his gear, went to the bathroom and pocketed only the gun as he came back. Then he went out and started the car.

Moriarty soon joined him, wearing a pale grey suit. "There's a good place near Paddington," he said as he got into the passenger seat.

Sebastian made a point of checking him out before he put the car in gear. "Off we go then. Our first date." He grinned.

"Right," Moriarty put on a pair of sunglasses and leaned back in the seat. "Then I better drive on the way home."

Sebastian chuckled. "I think it's still my turn to drive, actually."

"You _are_ driving," Moriarty said, smirking.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Moriarty sighed, shook his head and got out his phone. But instead of texting, he plugged in headphones and began humming.

Sebastian huffed. It had been worth a try. Maybe he'd have more luck if he managed to get his boss drunk.

...

All through dinner, Moriarty kept his headphones on. The food was good, but afterwards he just kept sitting there, listening to his music with his eyes closed, while Sebastian was once again getting bored. He still wanted to rant about getting dull jobs. And the restaurant chairs were too small for him, so he kept shifting to find a comfortable position.

Finally Moriarty got up to pay and then left, still without a word to Sebastian. He walked straight to the driver's seat and Sebastian had a feeling that if he hadn't been there to get in the car right away, his boss would have left without him.

Before starting the car, Moriarty did take out the headphones. But he still neither looked at nor spoke to Sebastian, who also kept looking forward, his arms crossed.

Finally he gave in and reached into his pocket for his cigarettes.

"No smoking," Moriarty said immediately. "Not in my house, not in any of my cars and nowhere in my vicinity. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get the smell out of a suit?"

"Fuck you..." Sebastian groaned, but he put the cigarette back in the pack. He started tapping his fingers against the door.

"Not while I'm driving," Moriarty said, smiling just a little.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "So you don't want to 'drive' after all?"

"Did I say that?" Moriarty looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Fine." Sebastian took his seatbelt off again. "Not as good as a cigarette, but at least I can keep my mouth busy, then."

This time Sebastian didn't take any special care to make it good for Moriarty. He was still far too annoyed, but at least it made the car ride slightly more interesting. Once home, he left the car without a word, intending to spend the evening alone in his room.

"Wait," Moriarty called out, hurrying after him. "I think it's time we... talked..."

Sebastian turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Talked?"

"Yeah," Moriarty said, catching up with him. "I have a lot of questions. Things I need to know about you."

Sebastian sighed. "Do we really need to do that tonight?"

"Well..." Moriarty stopped. "I suppose we don't. If you have other plans..."

"Not really," Sebastian said, thinking they might as well get it over with. He sank down on one of the sofas, glancing at the bomb on the table to make sure he didn't accidentally touch it. "Go on then. What do you want to know?"

Moriarty picked up the bomb and carried it carefully into his office. When he returned, he didn't sit down but just stood for a moment before clearing his throat. "Spies or aliens?"

Sebastian stared at him. "What?" He had expected personal questions to find out how much he was willing to share with his boss, or questions about things he wouldn't want to do even if he got paid for it, maybe even going into childhood traumas. But not this.

"Spies or aliens?" Moriarty asked again. "Or do you prefer dramas?"

Sebastian frowned. "Are you talking about... films?"

"Yes." Moriarty laughed. "I'm not taking you to the fucking moon..."

"Shame," Sebastian said. "I guess... Alien spies. Or whatever has a lot of explosions and gunfights. What does that tell you, then?"

"That we're going to need popcorn." Moriarty grinned and headed for the kitchen. "DVDs are in the cupboard under the telly. Pick whatever you like."

"Okay..." Sebastian walked over and quickly picked an action movie. "But what happened to the questions you wanted to ask?" he demanded when Moriarty returned. "You're not going to talk through the whole movie, are you?"

"Coke or beer?" Moriarty asked, putting a large bowl of popcorn on the table.

Sebastian snorted. "Beer."

Moriarty chuckled. "Ale or stout?"

"You really are going to go on all night, are you?" Sebastian said impatiently. "Ale. But that's just now, don't write it down as an eternal preference or anything."

Moriarty was still laughing when he returned with two beers. "One last question?" he said. "Left or right?"

Sebastian didn't answer, but sat down on the left side of the sofa.

"Oh good," Moriarty said, sinking down at the other end. "Then I don't have to kill you." He reached for the popcorn, placing the bowl between them and then put his feet up on the table.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and focused on the film. To his relief, Moriarty shut up now, so he could enjoy the shooting and the blood in peace.

About half an hour into the movie, Moriarty began fidgeting, playing with his bottle, tossing popcorn into the air and trying to catch it with his mouth. He didn't catch a single one.

For a short while it was amusing to watch, but then Sebastian started to get annoyed with the movements in the corner of his eye.

"If you're not going to watch, maybe you should go do something else..." he said.

"I'm watching," Moriarty said quickly, putting the last popcorn into his mouth. "I just get restless when I'm only doing one thing."

"Well..." Sebastian said. "There _is_ something you could do while I watch..."

"But then _I_ can't watch," Moriarty said, putting the bowl on the table and sliding closer to Sebastian.

"We could rearrange ourselves, so we can both watch while you... do something else," Sebastian said.

"Or you can shut up," Moriarty suggested, reaching down to unzip Sebastian's jeans.

Sebastian grinned triumphantly and made a point of keeping his eyes on the screen. "Okay, boss."

Moriarty muttered something that might have been 'git', but he pulled down Sebastian's boxers, wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking him lazily.

Sebastian sighed and settled back. This was just what he needed after a frustrating day.

Moriarty kept moving his hand slowly, leaning on Sebastian's shoulder as he watched the film.

But eventually Sebastian started to get impatient, needing more friction, and he pushed into Moriarty's hand. "You can speed up a little, you know... Film's not that hard to follow."

"And have you mess up my sofa? Not a chance," Moriarty snapped, loosening his grip.

"Oh, come on! You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"Patience..." Moriarty chuckled. "It's a very important quality in a sniper, you know. You may have to spend days waiting for the chance to take your... shot..."

"Yeah, well, you wish." Holding up his jeans, Sebastian got up and left the room. He almost slammed his bedroom door, but then remembered the bloody bomb in the office downstairs and just closed it with an unsatisfying click.

He had a quick wank in the shower, but it was nothing like what he could have had if Moriarty wasn't such a fucking stubborn bastard. Constantly showing how he had the power over him... Pathetic, that was what it was. Sebastian was still fuming when he went to bed, feeling restless, but he couldn't even go downstairs again without seeing his boss's smug face. So far for the advantages of living in his expensive house.


	3. Bodged

The next morning, Moriarty acted as if Sebastian had never stormed out angrily. Sebastian didn't bring it up either; it was clear that Moriarty wasn't planning to get him off at all, so there wasn't much to say. He'd just better not expect any more driving blowjobs if there was nothing in it for Sebastian.

Once again he was assigned a boring surveillance job. The kind of thing he could have gotten anywhere. They still hadn't talked about what kind of money he'd be making either, so possibly he'd even be paid more handsomely if he did this for a legal business. And yet something kept him from leaving Moriarty and all his shitty games. There was just something about the short man that was too intriguing to leave behind. Some kind of danger under the surface that would come out eventually if only Sebastian waited for it long enough.

However, his patience was wearing thin. That evening he brought Moriarty to another restaurant for a silent meal, and afterwards Sebastian bolted to the nearest pub just to be away from him. If it went on this way, this was just as bad as his old life. Just the same routine every day without ever having the feeling that he was alive. At least he had been burning some energy when he had spent his days in the gym.

In the next couple of days, the most interesting thing that happened was breaking into an office. Moriarty also seemed to become more insufferable every day - Sebastian had never met anyone who suffered from such ridiculous mood swings - and a couple of times when he was driving, Sebastian caught him throwing him dirty looks.

However good it had looked at the start, this wasn't going to work. Sebastian was seriously considering resigning when finally, after living with him for almost a week, the boss announced that he'd be doing a hit the following night.

"This may not seem like a big deal," Moriarty said as he handed him a folder with information on his target. "But I expect you to put the same effort into the job as if you were going after the head of the Yakuza."

Sebastian thumbed through the file, catching a word here and there. "Why would you even bother to kill this one?" he asked.

"Because he needs to die," Moriarty said curtly. "Do I need to justify every job to you?"

"No, no, I'll do him, it's fine," Sebastian said. "At least it's a bit more challenging than what you've been using me for."

"And pick up a pizza on the way home," Moriarty said, heading for his office.

Sebastian snorted. "I will, boss."

…

Sebastian didn't need to read much of the file to know where to go. Almost every day after work, the mark stopped at a rendez-vous hotel before going home. As it was in a dodgy part of the city, there would be fewer witnesses there than at his office or near his home. And there was a very convenient empty building across the hotel, where Sebastian could stake out.

Unfortunately, the mark wasn't the first to arrive. Another man had stood waiting outside the hotel door for only a minute when the businessman arrived in a cab, and they went in together.

With a groan, Sebastian sat back. They'd probably be out of view until they left, and then he could only hope they'd be smart enough to come out separately. If the businessman's wife cared to send a private detective after him, it'd be all too easy to catch him in the act. But probably she didn't expect anything. Coming here almost daily, the guy could just tell her that he worked more time than he really did.

A movement behind a hotel window at the same height as where Sebastian sat distracted him from his thoughts. The businessman had his legs wrapped around his lover's waist and they were snogging as though they hadn't seen each other in months. The taller man carried the target over to the window to pull the curtains shut, but if Sebastian shot him in the back now, he'd almost certainly injure the other too, which would cause too much fuss.

Even with the curtains closed, Sebastian could see their silhouettes moving; the tall guy put the mark down on the bed and from the movements it was obvious what happened next. If only the businessman had been on top, Sebastian could have hit him now. But as it was, he could only wait and watch, so as not to miss the mark's departure.

He shifted on the floor. Why didn't hotels like that have thicker curtains or smaller windows? Did they hope that casual passers-by got so horny because of what they could see that they'd come in and rent a room too? Sebastian noticed that his left hand had wandered to rest on his crotch, but he quickly moved it back to his knee. He had to pay attention. But he couldn't deny that he needed to get laid soon. He wondered how Moriarty would react if he brought someone home. If he'd be come into Sebastian's room to watch then, too. Sebastian wouldn't even mind. He imagined holding his boss's eyes while he buried his cock deep into some faceless guy's arse. Would he regret it then, that he hadn't given Sebastian what he wanted? Would he be jealous? Or would he just grin and wank to the sight in the door opening?

The shadow of the man on top finally stilled. A couple of minutes later he got up and pulled up his trousers. The target was still invisible, probably lying on the bed, completely shagged out. At least he'd die blissfully, Sebastian thought. Not that he cared much about the mental state of his victims. It was just so bad these days that he'd almost wish he could have posed as the lover before taking the man's life.

The door of the hotel room opened and the tall man left. Good. Back to work. Sebastian pushed his window a little further open, readjusted his rifle, and sat up on his knees. It was a couple of minutes before the target scrambled to his feet and picked up his pants. When he straightened again, Sebastian pulled the trigger. A single shot to the head. The mark fell over.

Easy enough, and yet the adrenaline rushed through Sebastian's body at taking another life. If Moriarty asked him to do this every day, he'd be a happy man.

But there was no time to revel in it. He crouched and tucked all his materials in his bag, careful not to miss anything that might be used as evidence later. And then the door opened behind him.

"Wha's goin' on in here? Can't a man take a nap in peace?" It was an old man, homeless by the looks of it, and very drunk.

Sebastian ducked his head. In the state the man was in, he doubted he would recognise him later, but better not take any risks. Where had the drunk suddenly come from, though? Sebastian would have seen it if someone had entered the building after him and he had checked all of the other rooms.

He grabbed his bag, jumped to his feet and pushed the man over, still keeping his face away from him and crouching slightly so the tramp wouldn't know how tall Sebastian was.

"Oi! Wha's tha' for?" he slurred, but Sebastian was already rushing down the stairs. And on the first landing he saw it. A narrow door he had completely missed. How? Why hadn't he paid more attention?

At least he managed to make a clean escape. Somehow he even remembered to bring the pizza. But the fact that he had been seen was still nagging at him. It was an unnecessary mistake.

...

"So, how did it go?" Moriarty asked, taking the pizza from him and heading for the kitchen. "Is he good and dead?"

Sebastian nodded. "Quite."

"That's nice." He put the pizza on the counter and went to get them plates. "And no witnesses I trust? No mess for us to clean up?"

"Well..." Sebastian hadn't wanted to bring it up, but as Moriarty asked specifically, it was better to warn him now than to let him find out in any way later. "There was this tramp. At the building. I don't think he saw my face. And he was too drunk to remember his own name. But... yeah. He saw me leave."

"A tramp?" Moriarty snapped, dropping the plates onto the counter with a loud clatter. "In the actual building? Why the hell did you let him see you? You're supposed to be a professional!"

"Yes. I did check the rooms. But I missed a door. Still, I don't think he'll give us any trouble." Sebastian shrugged.

"That's not the bloody point!" Moriarty screamed, his eyes widening and taking on a very unsettling gleam. "You missed something! You got lucky, but that does not change the fact that you screwed up! I can't have that! I won't tolerate that!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I think that is exactly the point. If there were any real danger, I would have taken care of it. And your man is dead, so what are you shouting about?"

"I'm shouting about you not being able to handle the simplest of jobs!" Moriarty clenched his fists. "I knew you were slow but I didn't realise you were fucking retarded. I should fire you... I should kill you..."

"Then what are you fucking waiting for?" Sebastian shouted back, stepping forward so he was towering over Moriarty. "Do you think I enjoy this? Being your little slave? Waiting for you to give me a proper job and then when I've finished it you tell me how stupid I am? Well, fuck you. I resign and if you feel you need to kill me, good luck!"

Moriarty's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he stared up at Sebastian, panting for breath. Then suddenly he grabbed Sebastian by the hair and pulled him down, crushing their lips together.

Sebastian groaned and pressed in against him, their tongues tangling. Then his mind caught up with his body and he slammed Moriarty against the wall. What was he fucking thinking? But as he saw his boss's eyes widen when his head hit the wall, he decided he might as well take advantage of the situation. He kissed him harder, biting at his lips, while his hands lowered to open Moriarty's trousers and then slid under the fabric to squeeze the shorter man's arse.

A needy whine escaped Moriarty and he pressed himself up against Sebastian, sucking and licking his lips hungrily. His fingers tangled themselves in Sebastian's hair again, pulling hard.

"Fuck," Sebastian moaned against his mouth. His hips rocked against Moriarty's, but it wasn't enough. Still fondling his arse with one hand, he pulled back the other to unzip his own trousers and then pulled back from the kiss to suck on two of his fingers.

Moriarty let go of his hair just long enough to push his own trousers down past his hips, still kissing him greedily.

Without wasting time, Sebastian reached around and pressed one of his slicked fingers against Moriarty's arsehole. Without proper lube this was going to hurt for both of them, but he didn't care and pushed in.

The resulting moan was a clear indication that Moriarty did not mind a bit of pain. Not at all.

Sebastian finally pushed his own pants far enough down that his cock bobbed free and he bucked his hips again, brushing against Moriarty's erection.

Moriarty immediately wrapped his hand around them both, pressing them against each other.

Sebastian groaned and moved his mouth to Moriarty's neck, biting down as he pushed in a second finger.

Moriarty whimpered and squeezed their cocks until Sebastian withdrew his fingers and batted Moriarty's hand away, then grabbed the shorter man's shoulders and turned him around while pushing him forcefully over the counter.

"Wait..." Moriarty gasped. He squirmed a little and then managed to get a condom out of his pocket and held it out for Sebastian.

Impatiently, Sebastian snatched it from his hand and tore it open with his teeth. He held Moriarty in place as he rolled it on and then guided his cock into him.

Moriarty pushed back against him, taking him as deep as he could. "Finally," he gasped.

Sebastian just moaned and pushed his nails into his boss's hips. "Yes..." He pulled out a little, then forcefully thrust forward again.

Soon he had found a fast rhythm, and Moriarty was moving with him as much as he could, making desperate noises. Sebastian bit down his neck again, already feeling his orgasm approach.

Moriarty screamed, though it sounded more like pleasure than pain, and he clenched around him.

"Fuck!" Sebastian shouted, and he sped up even more, pushing Moriarty harder against the counter, until he came with a loud groan.

For a while he just kept leaning on him, his mind completely empty. Then he realised he was squeezing his boss and pulled out, straightening his back.

"Turn around," he ordered, his voice hoarse and low.

Moriarty whined, not moving at all.

"I said, turn around!" Sebastian grabbed his hips and spun him. Moriarty's eyes were even darker than usual and his mouth hung a little open, so Sebastian couldn't help diving in for another kiss before he kneeled in front of him and gave the underside of his cock a long lick.

Moriarty's knees almost buckled and he grabbed hold of the counter to keep himself up. "Don't… don't tease…" he begged.

Sebastian smirked and did it again, but then took him in his mouth and sucked.

"Seb…" Moriarty moaned and came almost immediately, bucking his hips forward.

Sebastian licked him clean and then sat back on his heels, looking up at him. "I'll just go pack my bag then, shall I?"

"No…" Moriarty gasped. "You… You're staying. For now…" He was still panting, but began straightening his clothes, his hands trembling.

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian smirked. "I thought you were firing me." He slowly got to his feet.

"I was…" Moriarty glared at him. "But I've decided to give you a second chance. You… You made a compelling case…"

"Thanks," Sebastian said. "Time for pizza, I think."

"It's cold," Moriarty huffed.

"I'm not getting new ones, so it's that or nothing." Sebastian sat down, opened the box and took a large bite from one of the pieces.

Moriarty stood there for a moment, then shook his head and stalked off.

…

Sebastian put on a film, but Moriarty didn't join him. There weren't even any sounds from his office that could tell Sebastian whether his boss was still there. Still, he was feeling far too smug to worry about it. His body was finally able to relax properly, and when he almost dozed off on the sofa, he stopped the film and went upstairs for a good night's sleep.


	4. Back

When Sebastian came down for breakfast the next morning, the house was still very quiet. He had gotten used to Moriarty being up before him, but apparently even his boss needed a bit of a lie-in after a shag like that.

However, as he walked to the counter to grab a pan, he found a note lying in the exact spot where Moriarty had been bent over the night before, which told Sebastian that he wasn't still sleeping after all. Moriarty had scribbled down that he'd be out of town for a couple of days, followed by a list of jobs that Sebastian had to do, the last of which was: 'pick me up at the airport'. Yet it didn't say when, or which airport. Sebastian huffed. Moriarty must have known he was leaving the night before, so he could just have told him all this when Sebastian had been watching his film. Or had his boss really been too shagged out to think? He chuckled at the thought.

Well, he wasn't going to complain about having the house to himself.

...

On the afternoon of the second day he had finished most of the list. It had all been easy, boring jobs, but he'd rushed through them so he'd have some peace before Moriarty returned. Only now did he remember that peace wasn't exactly what he was into. He spent a couple of hours at his old gym, but he wasn't in the mood for a pub, so on the way home he stopped at a shop to buy vegetables and steak. With a proper kitchen at his disposal and enough money to buy ingredients, he might as well cook to chase away the boredom. The house was just starting to smell good when his phone rang.

"Heathrow. 65 minutes," Moriarty said, then hung up.

Sebastian groaned and looked longingly at his steak. His vegetables would be fine, but the meat... Yet he'd better not eat it anyway and risk being late. After all Moriarty would want dinner too.

...

"No take-away tonight," Sebastian announced as soon as he'd found his boss in the mass of people.

"I know," Moriarty said, handing his bag to Sebastian. "I've already eaten."

"Good for you." Sebastian rolled his eyes but accepted the bag as he turned towards the exit. "So where've you been?"

"Working."

"Something interesting?" Sebastian asked.

Moriarty shook his head. "Tedious. But business is business."

Sebastian nodded and lifted Moriarty's bag into the car boot. "Do you want to drive?"

"Of course." Moriarty held his hand out for the key.

Sebastian smirked and handed it over. "Just stop at a shop for me."

"A shop?" Moriarty looked like he was considering biting Sebastian's head off.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, somehow keeping a straight face. "I was cooking when you called. If I have to reheat the meat I can as well eat it tomorrow and cook a new steak today."

"You're kidding me, right?" Moriarty glared at him, then apparently decided it wasn't worth it. "Fine..." he huffed and got into the car.

"Thanks, boss," Sebastian said, sitting down but not even bothering to fasten his seatbelt. He waited until they had left the parking lot before sliding a hand up Moriarty's thigh.

Moriarty's smirk was almost a smile as he glanced over. "Did you miss me?"

"Let me see. Did I miss a little man with a power complex who keeps me from eating my dinner?" Sebastian's hand continued its path, cupping Moriarty's crotch.

"What's not to miss?" Moriarty moaned softly at his touch.

Sebastian chuckled and finally opened Moriarty's zipper, then fondled his cock through his pants. "Feels like you've missed me too."

He grinned, pushed Moriarty's pants aside and started sucking him.

Moriarty didn't respond, but a moment later, Sebastian felt a gentle hand on the back of his head.

He had to suppress a chuckle as he felt his boss stroke his hair, and took him deeper, intent on making it good enough that Moriarty would almost lose control over the wheel.

...

They did make it to the shop without having an accident, though Moriarty was still looking slightly dazed when Sebastian got back into the car with his piece of meat.

"Can we go home now?" Moriarty sounded like a petulant child. But at least he was asking rather than demanding.

"Yes," Sebastian said. "The sooner the better. I'm _really_ hungry now."

As soon as Moriarty stopped the car in front of the house, Sebastian was out, rushing to the kitchen. He started reheating his vegetables and took a clean pan for the meat.

Moriarty followed him more slowly. Instead of heading to his office, he got a beer from the fridge and leaned on the counter, watching him.

"Got the night off?" Sebastian asked as he put the meat in the pan. He glanced at the spot where Moriarty was standing. It would be good to move over and snog him a bit, but he couldn't risk ruining his steak a second time. Maybe when he was letting it rest, he told himself.

Moriarty nodded and took another sip of his beer.

It wasn't long before the steak was done. Praising himself for liking it bloody, Sebastian scooped it out of the pan and covered it.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite?" he asked, turning towards his boss.

"I've already eaten," Moriarty said, shrugging.

"So you said. But you have to admit this smells good." Sebastian took a few steps closer to him, but still kept some distance.

"It looks good," Moriarty said, not really looking at the food.

Sebastian smirked and leaned in. "I never care much about the aesthetics of my food."

"I do care," Moriarty said, licking his lips. "I like pretty things."

"Oh, it's not like I don't appreciate a nice view," Sebastian said. "But I thought we were talking about food..." He grinned and put his hands on Moriarty's hips.

"We aren't?" Moriarty teased, sliding his hands up Sebastian's arms.

"Well... In a way..." Sebastian said, not paying much attention to the words as he was looking at Moriarty's lips, then back into those dark eyes.

"How about we stop talking?" Moriarty's hands had reached Sebastian's shoulders and pulled him down.

"Good idea," Sebastian said, before finally pressing his lips on Moriarty's.

Returning the kiss, Moriarty held on to him for a moment. Then he pushed him away. "You should eat," he said, smiling.

Sebastian nodded and turned to take a plate. "Feel like keeping me company?"

"Sure." Moriarty shrugged and picked up his beer again.

Sebastian sat down at the dining table and finally tucked into his food, as Moriarty pulled up a chair across from him and watched him eat. Then, when Sebastian was about halfway through his meal, he reached over and snatched a piece of courgette. He examined it critically before popping it in his mouth.

Sebastian smiled and took another bite of meat.

Moriarty picked up another bit of courgette, and then got up. Sebastian wondered if he was leaving, but a moment later he sat down again with a fork and stole another bite.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Sebastian asked, amused.

"I'm not hungry," Moriarty said, eyeing the last piece of meat. "I'm bored."

Sebastian sighed and pushed the piece of meat to his side of the plate. "Well, I know something good to chase away the boredom."

Moriarty snatched the meat at once, then looked questioningly at Sebastian while chewing.

"Good, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"You didn't tell me you could cook." Moriarty's tone was slightly accusing.

"Did you ask?" Sebastian said.

"I asked what other talents you had."

"Yeah, but I'm so talented at those other things, this hardly seemed worth mentioning." Sebastian chuckled. "Anyway, did you still want to do something about your boredom?"

Moriarty shrugged. "Meh."

"If you do..." Sebastian got up and put his plate in the sink. "You're welcome to do the dishes."

"Fuck you," Moriarty said, smiling as he got to his feet. "Clean up your own messes." He turned away and headed for his office.

Sebastian chuckled. "Fine. Then what about a more interesting suggestion?"

"Do your own damn dishes and then we'll talk." Moriarty closed the door behind him.

A little deflated, Sebastian turned back to the sink.

When everything was clean and back in place, he knocked on the office door, but there was no reaction. Frowning, he knocked again, then opened the door, fully expecting a death threat at entering his boss's office without permission. But instead he was met by a soft snore coming from the desk, where Moriarty was resting his cheek on his left arm.

"Boss?" Sebastian tried, but apparently he was fast asleep. And killing his back in that chair.

After a moment's hesitation, Sebastian stepped closer and gently shook Moriarty's shoulder. The man let out a hum, but that was all. If Sebastian didn't want his boss all grumpy the next day because his back was aching, he'd have to take care of things himself. So he carefully picked him up in his arms, kicked the office door further open so they could get through, and carried him up the stairs.

On the first floor he hesitated for a moment, unsure where Moriarty's bedroom actually was. It wasn't really practical to try many doors with a man in his arms, however light he was. It seemed like a better idea if Sebastian just put him in his own bed, and then looked for Moriarty's room empty-handed, so he could sleep there himself. So Sebastian climbed another set of stairs and put Moriarty down on his mattress. After a moment's thought, he pulled off Moriarty's shoes and made sure he could reach the blanket if he needed it. He was about to go out the door again, when Moriarty's sleepy voice sounded.

"Aren't you going to..." Moriarty yawned, "take advantage of me?"

Sebastian smiled and turned around. "Do you want me to?"

Moriarty opened one eye to look at him, then held out his hand. "Come here," he said.

Sebastian moved over, kicking off his shoes as he went. He wondered what Moriarty wanted. He looked far too sleepy to be up for a shag, but if he did want that, Sebastian wasn't going to say no.

As soon as Moriarty could reach him, he pulled Sebastian down on the bed and kissed him lazily.

Sebastian straddled Moriarty and deepened the kiss, stroking his neck gently. Moriarty moaned and they didn't break apart until he began tugging at Sebastian's shirt, trying to get it over his head. When they had finally managed get rid of their shirts, Moriarty ran his fingers along the scars on Sebastian's chest. "How did you get these?" he asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Fights. Knives. Bullets. A tiger."

"A tiger?" Moriarty snorted. "Seriously?"

"Not now," Sebastian said, leaning over to kiss and lick down Moriarty's chest.

"Yes, now," he insisted, pushing back. "Tell me."

Sebastian groaned. But maybe if he told him, he'd just let him get on with shagging him, so he sat back on Moriarty's knees. "I'd shot a tiger before," he said. "Best I'd ever felt. So I hunted down another. And I shot it. But somehow it wasn't dead. So yeah. I fought a tiger. And I won, but it left its mark. Anything else you need to know?"

Moriarty smiled up at him and shook his head.

"Good." Sebastian bent over and, without a warning, softly bit Moriarty's left nipple.

Moriarty moaned and dug his nails into Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian moved on to his other nipple, and then bit him low on his stomach.

Moriarty whimpered and squirmed a little.

Sebastian looked up at him and grinned. "So, think you can sleep now?"

Moriarty yawned and nodded. "I'm good," he said, keeping his eyes closed.

Sebastian snorted, moved over him and attacked his mouth, pressing his hips into Moriarty's. "Are you, really?" he said when he pulled back for air, but he didn't wait for an answer and kissed him again, silently cursing the fact that they were still wearing trousers.

Moriarty's laziness vanished and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian, returning the kiss with sudden, fierce hunger.

Sebastian moaned, trying to get their remaining clothes out of the way without needing to lose the contact. Finally he got their pants out of the way enough to press their cocks together and he groaned, wrapping his hand tightly around them both.

Moriarty thrust up into his hand. "Fuck..." he gasped.

"Yes. That's it." Sebastian threw his head back, thrusting into his own hand.

It didn't take him very long to come like that, and as he sank down half on top of Moriarty, he kept stroking him lazily, nibbling at his shoulder.

Moriarty whined and put his hand over Sebastian's. "Faster," he begged.

Sebastian complied, feeling too lazy to tease his boss any longer. "Go on then," he mumbled. "Come for me." He gave his cock a squeeze.

Moriarty just had time to shoot him an angry glare, then he came with a muffled cry.

Sebastian rolled over for a tissue to clean up his hand and then yawned, still on his back. "You going back to your room or should I go?"

Instead of answering, Moriarty rolled onto his side, flinging an arm across Sebastian's chest, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Uhm," Sebastian said. "I hope you don't expect me to sleep with my trousers sort of still on."

"Shut the hell up," Moriarty muttered, using his foot to push Sebastian's trousers down around his ankles.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and kicked the clothes out of the bed. "Yours go off, too," he announced, tugging at Moriarty's trousers.

Moriarty didn't let go of him as he wriggled out of his own clothes, then muttered: "I mean it this time. Shut up or I will throttle you..."

Sebastian snorted, but settled in against Moriarty. He just had the time to wonder how on earth he was going to sleep like this, before he drifted off.

…

When Sebastian woke up it was still quite early, but Moriarty was wide awake, leaned over him, kissing and licking his chest. As he felt Sebastian stir, he reached and put a single finger over his lips.

Sebastian hummed and closed his eyes again.

Slowly, Moriarty worked his way down, finally taking Sebastian's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Sebastian groaned. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Moriarty's hair, pulling gently.

With a needy hum, Moriarty sucked harder, taking him surprisingly deep.

"Fuck," Sebastian cried, his eyes snapping open and his hips bucking.

Moriarty pulled away at once, sitting up. "Do I really have to gag you?" he asked before turning away and searching for his trousers in the rumpled sheets.

"Don't even think about it," Sebastian growled, starting to shift away from him.

Moriarty turned to him, now holding a condom. "What?" he asked looking confused.

"Oh." Sebastian frowned and stilled. "On who are you planning to put that?"

Moriarty actually seemed to blush a little as he gestured at Sebastian's cock. "Do you mind?"

"Oh. No, not at all." Sebastian grinned, settled back and wiggled his hips invitingly.

Moriarty giggled as he ripped open the foil and then rolled the condom on. "What did you think I was going to do?" he asked, moving to straddle Sebastian.

"Never mind," Sebastian said, placing his hands on Moriarty's hips. He didn't want to give him any ideas. Not when he was about to do something Sebastian was _very_ okay with.

Moriarty giggled again as he used a hand to guide Sebastian's cock and sank down on him with surprising ease.

Sebastian sighed deeply and gave a few small thrusts upwards before looking up at Moriarty. "Damn, you feel good."

Moriarty bent down for a long deep kiss, then began rolling his hips slowly.

Sebastian groaned again, pressing his fingers deeper into the skin of Moriarty's hips, as he kept moving slowly, closing his eyes and smiling. "You're pretty large," he mumbled between moans. "Good..."

"Talented," Sebastian managed, pressing his fingernails into the cheeks of Moriarty's arse.

"Very," Moriarty agreed, clenching around him.

Sebastian groaned and moved his right hand to Moriarty's cock, stroking him slowly.

They moved together, soon finding a common rhythm. Moriarty kept clenching and relaxing until he came, suddenly and hard.

"Oh fuck!" Sebastian gasped at the hard clench around his cock. Without a moment's thought, he grabbed Moriarty's hips again and flipped him over to pound into him. Just a few times, and then he was over the edge too, moaning loudly and burying his face against Moriarty's neck.

Moriarty lay under him, gasping. He grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair and pulled his head up, kissing him sloppily.

Sebastian lazily returned the kiss, then rested his head on the pillow, looking at Moriarty's profile. "Are you going to wake me up like that every morning?" he asked.

"The ones where I wake up next to you." Moriarty smirked. Then he stretched and sat up. "I've got a meeting," he said. "I'll have chicken tonight."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I'm your sniper, not your cook."

"I'm just making use of your talents." Moriarty leaned in for another kiss and then left, leaving his clothes behind.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back for a couple more minutes.


	5. Buddy

As it had been a while since Sebastian made chicken, he decided to comply with Moriarty's wish. It was just ready when the boss entered the house, leaving Sebastian wondering if he had a camera somewhere in there. Maybe he should find out some day. Surely he'd hear about it if Moriarty had been watching while he had a long, slow wank in the kitchen. Or even better, on his beloved stainfree sofa. But later.

He put the food on two plates and set them down on the table.

"Evening, boss."

"Evening, Tiger," Moriarty said, smiling as he sat down to eat. "It smells good."

Sebastian snorted. "Really? Are you going to call me Tiger now?"

Moriarty shrugged. "It suits you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he sat down. "I'm not a tiger. I've killed them."

"I'm not saying you _are_ a tiger," Moriarty pointed out. "Though you can be a bit of an animal..."

"Animals don't cook." Sebastian took a bite of his chicken and hummed.

"Cooking is not your only talent."

Sebastian rolled his eyes again and they ate in silence.

But the name stuck. That night, after they had watched another film, Moriarty called: "Goodnight, Tiger", before they each went to their own bedroom. And after that, Sebastian hardly noticed it anymore. Moriarty had never used his name much before, and it was sort of endearing that he had been so impressed by Sebastian's tiger story.

The following night, Moriarty snuck into his bed, muttering something about being bored and unable to sleep, and he let Sebastian fuck him into the mattress, almost purring with every thrust. Thinking back on it was enough to get Sebastian hard, but the boss took care of that too, once again waking him up with a blow job. The next two nights they were both too busy with their jobs, which was actually a nice change, but the night after that Sebastian had time to make a simple spaghetti and somehow found himself sucking Moriarty's cock while the shorter man was sitting on the kitchen table, finishing him off just in time to take the pasta off the stove. Moriarty woke him up to ride his cock at 4 in the morning and then again at 7, afterwards shooing Sebastian out of bed because he'd be late for that day's security assignment. It turned out to be just as boring as on the first day, and Sebastian fully intended to pin Moriarty against the nearest wall as soon as he got home, but when he opened the door, he found that his boss wasn't home. He actually knocked on his office door, but there was no answer. Then he decided to take out his frustration on the vegetables for tonight's dinner, but he had hardly started when the doorbell rang. With a grunt he wiped off his hands, wondering if Mr Criminal Genius had managed to forget his keys.

"Oh..." The woman seemed as surprised to see him as Sebastian was at the sight of her. She was, beyond a doubt, the tallest woman he had ever seen. She was easily 6'2''. Maybe more. Sebastian looked down at her feet. She wasn't even wearing heels.

She had dark ebony skin which, with the bright sun behind her, seemed almost black. Her make-up was subtle but, along with her very short, frizzy hair, enhanced her delicate features. "Are you the... butler...?" she asked, looking him up and down. She had a deep, silky voice and a faint Caribbean accent.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not. I live here. Where you here to see... someone?"

"I'm here to see James," she said. "I know he doesn't like me coming to his house, but I haven't seen or heard from him in almost two weeks. I was worried something might have happened to him."

" _James_ is fine," Sebastian said coolly. "If you have a message for him, I'll pass it on. He should be home soon, but then again, you never know."

"Oh, I'd really like to see him," she said, glancing over his shoulder. "Can I come in? Or do I have to wait out here?"

"Fine," Sebastian said, stepping aside. If she really was a friend of Moriarty's, he'd better not leave her standing outside. He doubted his boss had a lot of friends, but even if the woman was a spy or whatever, it'd be better if Moriarty saw who exactly she was. Sebastian just hoped she wouldn't stay all night if Moriarty was out for a long time.

"Sit down," he said as they entered the living room. She seemed to know her way, but then the large space was hard to miss. "Want a drink?" If he could get her drunk, he might learn the real reason why this strangely good-looking woman was here.

"Some water would be wonderful," she said, leaning back. Her grey, sleeveless button-down strangely fit in Moriarty's living room, as though she were part of the interior. "Bottled, if you don't mind." She sat down in the middle of the sofa, crossing one impossibly long leg over the other.

"Sure," Sebastian said, slightly disappointed. He fetched the water and a beer for himself, thinking he'd better leave the vegetables alone for now, or she might invite herself for dinner. "So where do you know James from?" he asked as he sat down in a chair close to the sofa.

This question seemed to amuse her, but she opened her water and took a large sip before answering. "James and I go way back. We met at uni, in fact." She glanced around the room. "He was such a little darling back then. Who knew he'd make it this big."

Sebastian let out a snort. "Oh, he's still a little darling, alright."

"Yeah," she cocked her head. "He is, isn't he? He never really grew out of that..." She studied Sebastian again. "So what are you? You're working for him, right? But you don't exactly look like a maid."

He huffed out a laugh. "No, not exactly. I... fulfil a lot of functions for him."

"Oh..." She gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh... I see. Well, that explains a lot." She chuckled.

For a moment Sebastian was confused by her laugh. It sounded so deep. Manly, almost. But he didn't linger on it. "What exactly does it _explain_?" he asked, rather defiantly.

"Why I haven't seen him. He's been getting it at home." She gave Sebastian another appraising look. "Can't say I blame him."

Sebastian stared at her for a long moment. "Are you saying you usually shag... James? _My_ boss?"

She raised one eyebrow. "It has been known to happen. On a fairly regular basis. But don't worry. We're not together or anything like that. Just friends who fuck." She glanced around the living room. "Though he's never let me do him in his own house. The few times he's brought me here have been strictly business."

"I'm not _worrying_ ," Sebastian huffed. "I know you're lying, anyway. It's a very good story you have there, I'll give you that, but... Moriarty is gay. So I suggest that, for your own safety, you leave the house now."

This actually made her roar with laughter. "Oh, you poor boy. You are mistaken in so many ways that you can't count them. Yes, James likes cock. That doesn't mean he only likes men."

Sebastian looked at the visitor again, his blood slowly starting to boil at being laughed at like that. "You're not a woman," he stated slowly.

This just earned him another laugh. "Never said I was."

"Whatever," Sebastian said, thinking he had to get her - him - out before he snapped. "I think you better come back when Moriarty is here. I'm not going to babysit you all night." He got up and grabbed his arm.

He never really knew what happened. One moment he was about to escort the smug stranger out, the next he was flat on his back, all the air knocked from his lungs.

"Logan!" Moriarty snapped as he walked through the door. ""What have I told you about my stuff?"

Logan straightened up, grinning. "No throwing your things?"

Moriarty grinned too and strode forward, reaching out for Logan's hands. He got up on his toes for a rather giggly kiss, then turned to Sebastian. "I see you've met Logan," he said, kneeling down next to him. "Quite breathtaking, aren't they?"

"What the _fuck_ ," Sebastian breathed, pushing Moriarty aside to lunge at Logan.

Logan crouched down to intercept him, but then Moriarty jumped Sebastian, sending him crashing to the floor again. "Down, Tiger," he teased, one knee on Sebastian's chest. "Logan is a dear friend and I will kill anyone who tries to hurt them. Even you."

Sebastian snarled and threw Moriarty off him, pinning him to the floor.

"Is that my cue to leave?" Logan teased.

Moriarty did a sort of wave in their direction. "I'll call you," he promised. Then he focused on Sebastian. "I've had a long day," he said. "So either fuck me or get off me."

"Fine," Sebastian growled, sitting back to grab the front of Moriarty's trousers in both hands and tear them open with a sharp tug.

…

When they were done, Sebastian felt completely boneless. This was exactly what he had needed to blow off some steam. Moriarty still lay gasping, though it felt like ages ago when he had come, as a whimpering mess clinging to Sebastian. Sebastian had probably hurt him. Which was good. It'd remind Moriarty who exactly was in charge of _him_.

Slowly Sebastian got up and pulled up his pants. "Should I order some take-away?"

Moriarty shook his head. "You were cooking tonight." He seemed perfectly content to stay on the floor himself.

Sebastian groaned. He really didn't have the patience to make food now. "I can make it tomorrow."

"I like your food," Moriarty said, making puppy eyes at him. "Please...?"

"Fuck off," Sebastian said, but he walked over to the kitchen, took up the knife and continued chopping vegetables. "I'm only doing this because I'm too lazy to pack everything and put it in the fridge."

"I know." Moriarty said, sounding awfully smug.

…

Moriarty still lay on the floor, only wearing his ripped shirt and tie, when Sebastian put the food on the table. "Are you coming or should I put your bowl on the floor like a pet's?" Sebastian asked, amused.

Moriarty glared at him, but got to his feet with a muffled groan. He pulled on his pants, then limped slowly to the table and sat down.

Sebastian smirked and shoved his plate closer to him.

"So... Logan," he said. "Is... Are they really a friend of yours?"

Moriarty looked up from his food. "Yes," he said, watching Sebastian intently. "My oldest friend."

"Oh. I thought maybe you just needed something from them." Sebastian took a bite and chewed slowly.

Moriarty considered this. "I do," he said. "Logan has given me a lot of business. And they're an amazing shag. But that doesn't change the fact that we've known each other for over a decade. And like each other."

Sebastian huffed at the bit about being an amazing shag. "You really didn't seem the type to be in touch with friends from long ago."

"Logan's special," Moriarty said with a shrug. "They've never taken without giving. Never wanted more than they could have." He chuckled. "I've kept every friend that I didn't eventually have to kill."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "So you're fine with people as long as they don't want things for themselves?"

"Everybody wants thing for themselves," Moriarty said. "What I won't tolerate are the ones who think they are entitled to just... have things. Who expect me to do them favours they haven't earned."

"Right," Sebastian said, feeling slightly more at ease. "Do you have more of them?" he asked after a couple more bites of his food. "Regular shags?"

"A few." Moriarty put down his fork. "I'm tired," he announced, standing up.

Sebastian grinned, but his heart wasn't really in it. "I'd apologise for that, but I'm not actually sorry."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Moriarty said, smiling at him. "It's not all your doing." He limped towards the stairs. Then he stopped and looked back at Sebastian. "By the way... My room is the one at the end of the hall."

Sebastian's eyebrows jumped at the clear invitation and he stared at Moriarty's back until he was gone. He wondered if he was supposed to sleep there tonight, or just when he felt like it. Which he wouldn't, of course. He preferred space and freedom in his bed. Except that if his bed was so large, Moriarty's would probably be bigger. And actually he hadn't minded him at all in his bed. And if he were honest with himself... Well. He _might_ accept the invitation. Just as soon as he'd figured out what it meant that he had _claimed_ Moriarty after meeting Logan, very clearly marking his territory. What did he care who his boss shagged? Why on earth would he feel the need to show that he was better, bigger and stronger than Logan?

He didn't, he decided. He'd just been frustrated and the annoying visitor had put him even further on edge. That was it. He shouldn't overthink it. No harm in sleeping with the boss tonight.

So after fiddling with his laptop for a while - once he'd earned enough with Moriarty, he really should buy a new one - he took a quick shower in his own bathroom and then went down to Moriarty's room. For a moment he considered knocking, but Moriarty was probably asleep. Better just open the door quietly. And if he did wake up, well, he'd invited Sebastian.

But his breathing was still even when Sebastian shuffled his way to the other side of the bed, lightly touching the sheets. It was very dark in the room, and the sheets were black or at least a very dark colour, so he really couldn't see where he went. But finally he could lie down on the mattress and shift closer to Moriarty, loosely wrapping an arm around his waist and closing his eyes.


	6. Bought

"Wha...what?" Moriarty murmured sleepily, turning over to face Sebastian. Even though the grey curtains were dark and heavy, some of the morning light made it into the room, creating lighter patches on the dark wooden floor and the black cotton sheets.

"Oh..." he said after blinking a few times. "G'morning..."

"Hmm'ning," Sebastian muttered, not quite conscious, strengthening his grip on Moriarty.

Moriarty's giggle was interrupted by a yawn. Then he leaned in and gave Sebastian a soft kiss.

Sebastian hummed and kissed back lazily.

Moriarty put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and then slid it down his arm, his fingers tracing the muscles.

"Tiger," he muttered against his lips.

"Yeah," Sebastian muttered, continuing to kiss him.

Soon their tongues were tangling and Sebastian was half on top of Moriarty, when the boss's phone started ringing. Sebastian groaned, trying to keep Moriarty in place.

"Get off," Moriarty complained, chuckling as he struggled to get free.

"Trying to," Sebastian muttered, kissing him again.

Moriarty snorted and punched his shoulder. "Move!"

Reluctantly, Sebastian rolled off him onto his back, stretching lazily and admiring himself in the large mirror on the opposite wall.

Moriarty grabbed his phone. "Yes?" he snapped and then lay still, listening for close to a minute. Then he sighed. "Okay."

He hung up and tossed the phone aside. "You've got a job," he told Sebastian. "A messy one."

"Oh," Sebastian said, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Sounds good."

"Just your thing," Moriarty said sitting up. "You probably shouldn't wear your best clothes." He got to his feet and stretched. "Meet me in the office in ten minutes. I'll have the details for you."

…

The job _was_ perfect for Sebastian. By the time he went home - wiping the blood off his hands before he got in the car - he felt immensely satisfied. The message had definitely come across. The guy he'd been beating up was still alive, of course; it had always been one of Sebastian's specialties to do as much damage as possible without hitting anything critical. When Sebastian was finished with him, the man was a complete mess and he'd confessed more or less every sin of his life. A lot of it was useless, but he planned to go through the information with Moriarty, just in case there was something important in there.

But the limegreen VW beetle in front of the house - in _his_ spot - told him that that would have to wait.

Moriarty and Logan were sitting in the living room, chatting. Sebastian didn't wait to listen, but just pointedly walked over to Moriarty, gave him a hard kiss and then went up to his bedroom to type up a report of the man's confessions so he wouldn't forget any of it.

After a long shower to rinse the remaining blood off, he went back downstairs. Logan was still there. In fact, Moriarty was now straddling Logan's lap, giggling and playing with their fingers. He glanced over at Sebastian when he entered the room, and asked a very casual: "What's for dinner?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I'm not cooking."

Moriarty pouted. "I give you the perfect job and this is how you repay me?" he complained. "Maybe I should put you on cleaning duty for a week."

"James!" Logan said, giving his cheek a soft slap. "Behave. The poor man is obviously tired. How about I take you out for dinner instead? I know this great place in Soho."

"No, I'll pick up some take-away," Sebastian said, not wanting to send Moriarty on a date, or worse, end up in a public place with the two of them. "Just tell me what you want, boss."

Moriarty's pout turned into a smile. "I'm in the mood for something strong," he said. "And sweet." He turned to Logan, grinning, and was rewarded with a deep passionate kiss.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "If you go on with that soppy rubbish, I'll be too sick to even think of fetching food. An answer, please. Now."

"Jamaican," Moriarty muttered without breaking the kiss, then squeaked as Logan grabbed his arse, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Fucking hell," Sebastian said, turning away and slamming the door behind him.

On the way to the Jamaican place, he couldn't help wondering if they were taking things further at home. They probably were. And Sebastian couldn't even have a wank on the sofa because it would make a mess. Logan had told him they hadn't done it in there yet, but in the past couple of days Moriarty might have discovered that he liked shagging at home.

Well, as long as they were done when Sebastian returned. And as long as Moriarty was still up for a rough fuck when Logan had left...

He took as long about getting the dinner as he could without actually driving circles, cursing himself for not bringing any cigarettes.

At the front door he made a lot of noise turning the key and kicking off his boots, though he didn't believe that the fact that he was home would actually keep those two from continuing to do whatever they were doing by now.

It turned out they were lying on the sofa in each other's arms. Fully dressed and watching some old black and white movie on the telly. Logan looked up as Sebastian walked in. "Finally," they said, smiling. "I'm starving."

Moriarty untangled himself and went over to take the food from Sebastian. "Could you get some Red Stripes from the fridge?" he asked. He got up on his toes to kiss Sebastian's cheek, then carried the food to the table.

Sebastian huffed and stomped into the kitchen.

When he returned, Logan was helping Moriarty set the table. "You're turning quite domestic," they teased him. "Is that all Sebastian's doing?"

Sebastian snorted. "Give me a couple of weeks more and I'll get him housebroken."

Logan laughed and Moriarty shot them both an offended glare. "Sit down and eat!" he ordered. "Before I kick you both out."

Sebastian smirked. It was his turn to have a little fun. "I bet you picked him up from the street like a stray kitten, all those years ago," he said to Logan as he sat down.

Logan's smile turned fond as they looked at Moriarty. "I think he was the one who picked me up. I was in quite a state. Remember?"

Moriarty nodded. "I'll never forget that," he said, his tone a little dark. "And neither will those dicks..."

Logan turned to Sebastian. "I was attacked," they explained. "Some of our fellow students didn't like my inability to... conform... I thought they were going to kill me. But then this tiny bloke came out of nowhere, beat the shit out of them and then actually carried me home."

"I did not," Moriarty muttered, looking down at his plate. "You walked most of the way."

"Leaning on you," Logan countered.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think he could actually carry you. So you've been shagging since then?"

"Oh no," Logan said immediately. "I was far too messed up back then. And not just because of the beating. I was so confused. Didn't know what I was. Man, woman... something else? James was very helpful. He basically told me that I was me and everybody else could just sod off."

Moriarty shrugged. "I told you that you were beautiful no matter what you called yourself or how you dressed. And you still are. You know that."

Logan chuckled. "He's so good with compliments, isn't he? He could charm the pants off anyone."

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "Sometimes he has a weird way to go about it, though," he said before taking another bite of his ackee.

"Tiger thought I was hitting on him, when I was actually trying to hire him," Moriarty teased. "Didn't you?"

"No, I knew you were doing both, but you were still in denial about how hot you found me," Sebastian retorted.

Logan roared with laughter. "He's got you there, James. You just can't help yourself. If you see someone you like, you just go full flirt-mode." He winked at Sebastian. "I honestly don't think he's aware of it half the time."

Moriarty jumped to his feet. "That's it, you two!" he cried. "This is my house. I will not be made fun of at my own table!"

"Oh, get that stick out of your arse," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh James," Logan said, reaching for his hand. "You know we only tease you because we love you. Would you rather we were fighting over you?"

Moriarty huffed but sat down. "I'd rather you didn't talk about me," he muttered.

Sebastian cleared his throat and focused on his food. But in the end he couldn't help looking up again and blurting out at Logan: "Why aren't _you_ living with him?"

"Me? Live with him?" Logan looked over at Moriarty. "Why would I want to do that? Have to put up with his mood swings and odd demands? I'm more than content with the occasional visit where we can talk about old times and I can shag him senseless. He's so much easier to be around when he's satisfied, but I could never keep up with his libido. I have a life, you know."

Moriarty bristled at this, but did not object.

Sebastian shrugged. "That libido of his is about the only thing that makes living with him bearable. But... you said you loved him."

"More than life itself," said Logan. "That doesn't mean I want to look at his grumpy face every morning."

"You're talking about me again," Moriarty protested.

"He's actually in a better mood in the morning than the rest of the day," Sebastian pointed out. "But... you two are not in a relationship, then."

"You're _sleeping_ together?" Outraged, Logan looked back and forth between them. "James... You said you couldn't sleep next to anybody! You were always gone when I woke up..."

Moriarty squirmed a little. "This is different," he muttered.

"I say!" Logan almost sounded offended. "You're shagging in your own house and sleeping in the same bed." They looked over at Sebastian. "It seems I'm not the one in a relationship here..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sebastian pulled a face at Logan. "We're just shagging and then we fall asleep. No big deal, okay?"

"If you say so," Logan said, grinning. "Then I guess you don't object to James and I getting together every now and then. I would miss that cute little arse of his terribly."

"Oi," Moriarty objected. "Don't my cute little arse get a say in this?"

"No," Sebastian said, directing himself to Logan again. "I suppose we can share his arse. Even if we were in a relationship, I doubt that would stop him from shagging other people. So better you than some witless dolt that would bore him within the minute."

"Right!" Looking more than a little annoyed, Moriarty stood up. "I'm going upstairs and you two can settle who gets my little arse tonight!"

Once he had stormed off, Logan turned to Sebastian. "How about another beer?" they asked.

"Sure," Sebastian said. "If I can have him tonight." He grinned.

"Go ahead," Logan said. "I'd feel odd doing it here anyway. But I had this idea..."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, alarmed by their tone of voice. "What?"

"Maybe one day we could... share him. He is a needy little bugger, but if we gang up on him we might actually be able to give him all that he can handle."

Sebastian froze. "We... together?"

Logan nodded. "Sharing him. You and I don't have to do anything. Unless you want to. I'm not going to lie and claim I don't find you attractive. But this should be about James. Showing him that we can share him. And that he may be James Moriarty but once the suit comes off, he's our bitch."

"I, uhm." Sebastian cleared his throat. "That doesn't sound all bad. But I have to think about it. I'll... just get you that beer now." He turned and fled to the kitchen.

...

Logan didn't linger after finishing their beer, and once Sebastian had cleaned after the meal, he went straight to Moriarty's room and knocked on the door.

Moriarty opened the door, once again dressed in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. He looked Sebastian up and down. "So," he said, his voice rather flat. "How did you decide? Did you flip a coin? Armwrestle?"

"Bought you for a bottle of beer, actually," Sebastian said, smiling a little. "Can I come in?"

Moriarty stood aside, holding the door for him. "I'm impressed," he said. "You must be quite the negotiator. I would have thought I'd be worth at least a couple of pints. Or even a good single malt."

"Oh, no, it wasn't even hard." Sebastian chuckled and stopped in the door to kiss him.

"That's disappointing," Moriarty said, pushing him away and walking over to the bed. "I was hoping Logan would have gotten you at least a little worked up."

"Well... They did suggest something that I think you should know about," Sebastian said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah?" Moriarty sat down on the bed, his legs folded under him. "Let's hear it then."

Sebastian let the shirt slide off his arms and started on his trousers, not looking at Moriarty. "How do you feel about threesomes?"

Moriarty was quiet for a long moment. "In general, or did you have something specific in mind?" he asked, his voice unusually soft.

"Uhm, yeah. I have Logan's suggestion in mind," Sebastian said, pushing down his trousers. "And I think they just wanted me to decide, but... I felt you _should_ have a say in the matter."

"And what... exactly... did Logan suggest?"

"That we share you." Sebastian slipped off his pants. "Overwhelm you and make you beg for the both of us." He looked up at his boss, completely naked now.

Moriarty looked him up and down. "I like it," he said. "Though being forewarned does take some of the thrill out of it, don't you think?"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, we won't tell you when. Or what we'll do exactly. But your little arse wanted a say in things, so... There you go." He slowly started stroking himself.

Moriarty chuckled. "I guess I did say that, didn't I?" He lay down on his back, stretching. "But I guess tonight I'm yours, since you've paid for me. Though don't expect too much at that price."

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to the bed. "Looks like I'll have to do all the work to make up for that. Why the fuck are you still dressed?"

"Because you have to do all the work." Moriarty giggled.

Sebastian snorted. "Good thing you've changed." He sat on his knees on the mattress and pushed up the t-shirt, letting his hands linger on the warm skin of Moriarty's stomach.

Purring happily, Moriarty closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You really are a kitten," Sebastian said as he pulled the shirt over Moriarty's head. "A soft, pliant kittycat begging to be petted."

"Am not," Moriarty huffed. "Kittens are fluffy. And cute. I'm neither."

"Really?" Sebastian shifted out of his view and gestured at the mirror. "You should take a look at yourself."

Moriarty kept his eyes closed. "Don't be silly," he said. "Just get on with it."

"Fine." Sebastian moved back and pulled Moriarty's sweatpants off in one swift movement. He smirked as he saw his cock was half hard. "Been imagining us having our way with you?"

"Doesn't take much imagining." Moriarty smirked. "The way you were talking about me. Like a piece of meat you could just squabble over. I am your boss, you know."

Sebastian leaned over him and bit the side of his neck. "You're not even a big enough piece of meat to cure a tiger's hunger," he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Moriarty grabbed him by the hair, tugging gently. "Are you saying I don't satisfy you?"

"I'm saying," Sebastian said, hovering over him again and letting his cock brush lightly against Moriarty's, "that I might as well play with you before I finally eat you."

"Tigers play with their food?" Moriarty giggled.

Sebastian shrugged. "This one does." He got off him. "Get on your knees."

"So much for you doing all the work," Moriarty muttered, but did as he was told.

"Oh, I'll work on you alright," Sebastian said, sliding his hands down Moriarty's back. "You look gorgeous like this..." He tapped Moriarty's thigh to made him spread even wider.

Moriarty complied, glancing back at him. "You don't have to flatter me," he said.

"Huh?" Sebastian said. He'd mostly been making the observation to himself. But it didn't matter. He'd make Moriarty shut up soon enough. He grabbed his arse cheeks, spread them and licked a long stripe between them.

"Fuck..." Moriarty groaned, arching his back.

Sebastian smirked. Might as well prove that he didn't need Logan to make the boss beg. He continued lapping at his hole until he could slip his tongue a little in. It was a strange experience, but the noise Moriarty made was definitely worth it. He repeated the movement and then went back to simple, light licks.

Moriarty whimpered and squirmed. "More..." he gasped. "I need more."

Sebastian chuckled and pulled back, smearing the precome that had formed at the tip of his own cock down his shaft. "Beautiful," he commented.

Whining at the loss of touch, Moriarty arched his back. "Don't stop..."

Sebastian pushed one of his fingers into him, smirking.

"No..." Moriarty huffed. "I don't need that. Just get on with it."

With his other hand, Sebastian slapped his left cheek hard. "You don't give the orders here, boss," he reminded him.

The squeak that escaped Moriarty was anything but dignified. "Just fuck me..." he gasped. "Now."

Sebastian pulled back his finger. "I could just leave you like this..." he said, giving himself a few strokes. "Just leave you open and needing and wanting..."

"You wouldn't..." Moriarty cried. "You want me..."

"You're so desperate." Sebastian laughed and then finally pushed into him, letting out a long moan.

Sebastian had expected that Moriarty would be coming after just a few thrusts, needy as he was, but somehow he managed to hold out. Only when Sebastian reached orgasm and gave Moriarty a few hard strokes while he was still inside him, did he let go. Without even cleaning himself up, Sebastian sagged into the black sheets and fell asleep.


	7. Bother

"Get up!" Moriarty snapped, giving Sebastian's shoulder a hard push. He was already wearing a shirt and pants, his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Sebastian grunted and rolled onto his back. "Wha'?"

"You've got an appointment in 30 minutes. I suggest you take a shower." Moriarty picked up his jacket. "Hurry up."

"What?" Sebastian repeated. "A job?"

"The doctor."

" _What_?" Sebastian sat up, staring at Moriarty. "I'm not sick!"

"If you're not sick, then we don't have a problem." Moriarty went over to the mirror to do his tie. "But I need to know for sure."

"I never go to doctors," Sebastian said, wrinkling his nose. "Why do you even think something might be wrong with me?"

"You never get checked?" Moriarty whirled on him. "You fucked me without a condom and you _haven't been checked_?"

"Oh. That," Sebastian said, finally understanding. "Well, not never. I just got a bit carried away last night." He shrugged. "It's not the first time. I thought you didn't mind."

"Well, I do mind. And that is why I'm having you tested."

...

"You're getting tested too, though," Sebastian said when he came downstairs after a quick shower.

"What?" Moriarty looked up from his phone. "No! Why?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Because, in case you don't remember, I've been sucking you off without a condom all the bloody time. And even if you don't care about infecting me, you'd better find out if you've caught something from one of your lovers, don't you?"

"That was your choice," Moriarty snapped. "And my partners are always safe. Except the ones who are complete morons..."

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm not going to the appointment unless you're coming too."

"Of course I'm coming. I need to make sure it's done right." Moriarty pocketed his phone. "Let's go. Or we'll be late."

…

"Mr Moran?" The doctor was a short woman with dark-blonde hair, who looked rather tired. The time they had spent in the waiting room indicated that she had more work than she could handle, and Sebastian had soon gotten impatient and fidgety, so it was a relief to get to his feet and follow her.

"Oh," she said when she saw that Moriarty stood up too. "You've brought your partner. Very well. Come in, please."

She closed the door behind them, sat down at her desk and smiled at them as they took the seats opposite her. "If I've understood your phone call right, you're here for an STI test, correct?"

Moriarty nodded. "He's been careless, so we figured better safe than sorry."

"Quite right," she said, nodding. "Then I suppose you will want to be checked too? Or have you always been safe together?"

"We haven't," Sebastian said, before Moriarty got the chance to answer. "I told him he'd need a checkup as well."

"Yes, if something is amiss, we don't want you two to keep re-infecting each other. But don't worry." She looked at Moriarty and gave him an indulgent smile. "The test is completely painless. Nothing to be afraid of."

Sebastian had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

Moriarty tensed, seemed to consider if it would be easier to just kill the both of them and then, finally, nodded. "Fine," he muttered, pouting a little.

…

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sebastian chuckled as they left Dr Sawyer's office.

"I hate you," Moriarty muttered.

"That's fortunate," Sebastian said, "as we're not supposed to have sex for a while…"

He grinned at the shocked expression of an elderly woman in the waiting room.

Moriarty tried to suppress a snort and hurried out the door.

"I'd better drive," Sebastian said, getting in the car. "Straight home, or do I need to drop you off somewhere?"

"Just home," Moriarty said. "I've got work to do."

"Alright." For a minute they drove in silence. "Do you have time for a proper lunch?" he asked then.

Moriarty shook his head. "Maybe later," he said.

"Then it's called dinner," Sebastian pointed out.

"Food is food," Moriarty huffed, looking out the window.

"Anything in particular that might get you in a better mood?" Sebastian inquired.

"Peace, maybe. To focus on my work."

"Okay. I'll make something with peas."

…

Sebastian didn't have much on that day, so he had all the time in the world to make a good dinner.

"Peas are ready!" he called, loud enough for Moriarty to hear through his office door - though the dish was a great deal more elaborate than just peas.

There was no answer, but about a minute later, Moriarty came out. Not looking at Sebastian, he picked up his plate and a knife and fork, and returned to his office, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Good thing I put some effort into that," Sebastian muttered to himself, taking his own plate and settling in the sofa.

The only other time he saw Moriarty that night was when the boss took a two-minute break from whatever he was doing in his office to go to the bathroom. After finishing a second film, Sebastian decided it was time to go to bed. His own, as he wasn't supposed to shag Moriarty anyway.

The next morning he woke up to a text from Moriarty. It was a list of eight names, followed by: ' _Find out where they live and work._ '

Sebastian shrugged, had a quick breakfast and got started.

A quick search online gave him information on three of them. A woman in her forties whose Facebook profile told him where she lived and who frequented the hashtag "housewivestales" on Twitter, a singer who seemed to be building a bit of a fanbase but whose address was not shown, and a cop at Scotland Yard who had recently been promoted to DI. Three of the others had online profiles too, but those didn't tell Sebastian as much. He tried sending friend requests under a false name, but didn't expect too much of them. If these people didn't open their profiles to everyone, they'd be picky about who they accepted to see them, too. Then he realised that if this was who these people _really_ were, Moriarty could just have hacked their accounts and found out what he needed within minutes. Sebastian's task probably was to find out the truth about them. There had to be something that connected them, something they kept secret.

He decided to start at the housewife's address. After some thought he simply rang her doorbell and to his surprise, he immediately recognised the woman from her profile pictures. She was short and plump, with long hair that was dyed brown but with almost an inch of roots showing streaks of grey.

Her face, however, seemed ageless. A few crow's feet and a single deep frown line, but otherwise flawless skin. She looked Sebastian up and down and then flashed him a dazzling smile. "Hello there," she said. "How may I help you?"

"Hi," he said. "Is this where Bucky lives? I had an appointment."

"Bucky?" she repeated. "There aren't any Buckies here in the neighbourhood, I think..." She shrugged.

"Oh, sorry," Sebastian said. "I must have mixed up the streets on my list. Sorry to waste your time."

So unless there was someone else with that exact name who was more likely to be in Moriarty's way, he'd gotten one down from his list.

As the DI turned out to be a real person too, Sebastian decided to go with the information he had. But that made it all really boring. It did help that he could break into the police computers while he was at the Yard, so he could get the official addresses of the others. But even then it was a lot of waiting and shadowing people to find out what they did for a living. At least being out all day gave him the opportunity to smoke in peace.

In the end he had identified a male stripper, a young priest, and twins: one of them a clerk at a bank, the other a linguist working for a university. Only the eighth person seemed untraceable. There was an address filed in the police database, but it had been abandoned. Only when he asked the neighbours where the inhabitant had gone, did he get some kind of answer. At the house across the street, a teenage boy came to the door, clearly annoyed at the disturbance. As Sebastian asked where his neighbour had gone, he looked him up and down and shrugged. "He's off to the Bahamas, I think."

Sebastian threatened the kid a bit, telling him that bad things would happen if he was just making things up, but it turned out he was serious - or fearless. So Sebastian added it to the list. He'd hear soon enough if that information was of use to Moriarty. Either way, he'd done enough for today. Moriarty had better send him on the next hit soon.

He wasn't actively considering resigning anymore, though, which he supposed was an improvement.

For a moment he hoped that there would be some take-away waiting for him at home - he'd gone without lunch and it was ten in the evening - but he decided just in time that he wouldn't bet on it and picked up some fish and chips on the way.

...

He kicked the door shut behind him and almost called out that he'd fetched dinner, when he saw that Moriarty was lying on the sofa, apparently fast asleep. He was still wearing the same suit as the day before, which to him must be a far worse crime than murder.

Sebastian sighed and put down the food, thinking that the smell might wake up his boss. But he slept right through until Sebastian had finished his portion and part of Moriarty's, even though it had gone cold by now. He went out to toss the rest in the bin, washed his hands and then just stood looking at Moriarty for a while. He'd kill him if he woke him up. He'd also kill him if he let him ruin both his suit and his back. Might as well put him to bed.

So with a strange feeling of déjà-vu, Sebastian carried him up the stairs. Even when he removed Moriarty's jacket, his boss didn't stir, but as he was considering whether he should try getting the trousers off too, Moriarty opened one eye and smiled sleepily. "Hey," he muttered.

"Hey, boss," Sebastian said. "Looked like you weren't really comfortable on the sofa."

"How considerate." Moriarty rolled over and wriggled out of his trousers. "Did you have a fun day?"

"No. But I got through your list. More or less."

"Good. I might need it..." Moriarty yawned.

Sebastian snorted. "So you _might_ have let me do it for nothing."

"You'll get paid..." Moriarty rolled onto his side, curling up in his favourite sleeping position.

"True," Sebastian said, walking back to the door. "Goodnight."

"Stay?" Moriarty muttered.

Sebastian stopped. If Moriarty was half asleep, he wouldn't really notice if he slipped out anyway. But it was a direct order from the man who paid him. He'd better get in his bed.


	8. Behaving

In the morning, Sebastian was very warm and comfortable. As he sighed, his nose brushed against something soft. He nuzzled it a bit and discovered that it smelled nice, too. It must be a part of the soft thing in his arms, so he squeezed it closer to his chest and hummed, his eyes still closed. The thing stirred. Were things supposed to do that? Whatever. He pressed his legs even closer against the thing's bottom and discovered it had legs. Then his brain finally woke up and as he opened his eyes slightly, he saw the back of his boss's head. Though not much of it, as his nose was still resting against the shorter man's neck.

"Boss?" he whispered. "You awake?"

Moriarty grunted and pressed himself closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and stroked gently down his arm.

Moriarty made a strange sound that may have started out as a giggle but turned into a yawn. "Tiger?" he mumbled. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping," Sebastian said. "Well. Until a minute ago. Now I'm just... lying down." He nuzzled his neck again.

Moriarty hummed lazily. "Did I say you could sleep here?" he asked, sounding confused rather than annoyed.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "You asked me to stay."

"Oh..." He yawned again. "Okay..."

"Hmm," Sebastian said, stroking slowly down Moriarty's chest. "We should probably get up..."

"Why? Are you hungry?" Moriarty put his hand over Sebastian's, playing with his fingers.

"A bit..." Sebastian kissed his shoulder blade.

"If you can wait another hour, I'll take you out for brunch." Moriarty yawned again.

"Deal," Sebastian said, sinking back in his pillow.

"Good Tiger," Moriarty teased before drifting off.

"Ridiculous Kitten," Sebastian muttered against his skin, but he too went back to sleep for a short while.

…

"Quiet!" Moriarty huffed, nudging Sebastian with his elbow. "I can't sleep..."

"Huh?" Sebastian blinked awake. "What?"

"Your stomach," Moriarty complained. "It sounds like it wants to eat me."

"Hmm, it does," Sebastian said, planting his teeth gently in Moriarty's shoulder.

A hint of a moan escaped Moriarty before he pulled away. "None of that," he said, sitting up. "But I guess I did promise you brunch."

Sebastian nodded, feeling slightly bereft as Moriarty moved away from him. But they'd had a long enough lie-in, really. He sat up too and stretched. "I could eat a whole buffalo."

Moriarty snorted. "I don't think they serve that anywhere in London. But I'll see what I can do." He got to his feet and groaned. "Oh... My back is killing me."

Sebastian frowned. "Had you been asleep long when I found you?"

"I don't know," he frowned. "When did you find me?"

"When I got home... Must have been after ten. And I left you on the sofa until I'd eaten," Sebastian said.

"Oh..." Moriarty rolled his shoulders and stretched. "Well, I guess that explains it."

"Next time take care where you fall asleep," Sebastian said, getting up and throwing his trousers over his arm.

"I'll keep that in mind." Moriarty chuckled. "Can you be ready in 20 minutes?"

"Sure," Sebastian said, scratching his head and leaving the room.

...

Sebastian almost wondered if the place where they had brunch had been decorated by the same person who had proposed Moriarty's house interior, as there was wood everywhere he looked. Though it definitely didn't have the spacious effect of the house; it was almost cluttered, with little objects on all the windowsills, dark red curtains and a lot of small tables. On theirs, almost nothing of the wooden surface was visible under the pile of food that had just arrived. Bread, pastries, cheese, yoghurt, eggs, beans, and a mountain of different meats - enough to feed a tiger.

Sebastian looked at the small, picky eater in front of him. "How do you even know this place?"

"I helped the owner," Moriarty said, adding a lot of milk to his tea. "She used to work in the kitchen of a fancy boarding school up north."

"So what did you do?" Sebastian asked, loading up his plate. "Give her the means to kill off annoying kids?"

"The kids weren't annoying." Moriarty lowered his voice. "There were a couple of young girls starved for affection who'd open up to any attentive listener. Soon Miss House knew too much about some of this country's most influential families. I just helped make this knowledge work for her."

"And she's still serving people brunch?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrows raised. "Sounds like she could as well sit down and do nothing."

"She's doing what she's always dreamed of." Moriarty picked up a muffin and examined it. "And living quite comfortably, I believe."

"Smells like she's good at it too," Sebastian said, before taking a big bite of bread.

About twenty minutes after Moriarty had stopped eating, Sebastian picked up the last crumbs, suppressing a large belch. "That was good," he said, sitting back.

"I guess you really were a hungry Tiger," Moriarty said, his tone one of mingled awe and disgust.

"Yes," Sebastian said, pouring some milk in Moriarty's empty tea cup. "And you're just a thirsty Kitten."

With an outraged cry, Moriarty flung the contents of the cup in Sebastian's face and then stormed out.

"What the _hell_ ," Sebastian cursed, wiping off his face with his napkin. What was Moriarty's fucking problem? So much for showing affection. If he reacted so much better when being hurt and used, Sebastian knew what to do.

…

He spent most of the day out, walking through the city, now and then checking his phone, but no assignment came. In the late afternoon he got home with ingredients for shepherd's pie. He'd only just put the bag down when Moriarty's office door opened.

"Hi, boss," he said coldly.

"Moran." Moriarty did not look as him as he crossed the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

Sebastian snorted. "Oh, now I'm Moran," he said, striding over to block Moriarty's path away from the fridge.

"It's your name." Moriarty opened the bottle, taking a large sip. Still not looking at him.

"So what happened to 'Tiger'?" Sebastian planted both his hands on the fridge, caging his boss in.

Moriarty sighed. "It was just a joke. To tease you," he muttered, taking a sip from the bottle. "It's not funny anymore."

"And if I make a joke, I get milk in my face," Sebastian said. "How much more proof do you need that you're just a small Kitten?"

"I am not a kitten!" Moriarty's head snapped up and he glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

"Why are you so touchy about it?" Sebastian leaned over him a little so they came eye to eye. "Why are you so afraid? You're supposed to be the most powerful criminal in London, according to what I've heard since I started working for you. But you can't even handle being called cute."

"I'm not cute," Moriarty protested, though his expression softened. "I'm dangerous. Brilliant and cold. Not cute."

"Yeah, right," Sebastian said. "I bet you can't even push me aside. I could kill you right here. But you're _so_ dangerous..."

"I can make you regret not moving." Moriarty let his eyes move down to Sebastian's chest then slowly up, lingering on his lips.

"But you don't want to," Sebastian said, stepping even closer. "I mean, I'd still like to see you try. But you like this. Someone who doesn't shudder before you."

"I don't..." Moriarty muttered, licking his lips nervously. "Let... Let me go..."

"Really?" Sebastian asked. "That's supposed to impress me?"

"I'm not trying to impress you. I'm telling you to let... me... go..." Moriarty hissed the last words. Then, without warning, he grabbed Sebastian by the hair and pulled him down for a hungry kiss.

Sebastian suppressed a moan and thrust him hard against the fridge, then deepened the kiss.

Moriarty whimpered and then suddenly moved both hands down to Sebastian's chest, shoving him hard.

"Oh no, you don't," Sebastian said, stepping back in and grabbing Moriarty's hips.

Moriarty snarled and tried to kick him.

"Behave, Kitten," Sebastian growled. He caught Moriarty's wrists and forced them behind the shorter man's back.

"I'm not a kitten..." He sounded close to tears but kept fighting. "I'm not your kitten..."

Sebastian bit down his neck, this time harder than he'd ever done. "My Kitten," he murmured as he finally let go.

Moriarty's eyes were closed and he was trembling. Then he gave the tiniest of nods.

Sebastian smiled a little and caught his lips again, letting go of his hands.

Immediately, Moriarty flung his arms around him, pulling him close. He whimpered and moaned desperately into the kiss.

Sebastian stroked down his back and cupped his arse, gently biting and sucking on his lips. He took a step backwards and, as he noticed that Moriarty followed, continued in the direction of the sofa.

Stumbling slightly, Moriarty followed, unwilling, it seemed, to let their lips part for even a second.

As Sebastian felt the sofa pillows against the back of his knees, he lowered himself, immediately pulling Moriarty along on top of him.

For a long time they lay there, stretched out, snogging as if their life depended on it. At first it seemed like Moriarty had calmed down - maybe he had just needed to feel like he was in control, even though Sebastian was the one who'd put him on top of him and who was in charge of pretty much every movement. But eventually Moriarty grew restless again in his arms, bucking his hips desperately against Sebastian, and Sebastian pulled back. For a long moment they were just catching their breath, lips only an inch apart. Then Sebastian reached down and pressed his palm against the bulge in Moriarty's trousers. "Want a hand with that?"

Moriarty laughed breathlessly, pushing into his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

Sebastian smirked and within seconds had Moriarty's trousers open, reaching into his pants.

Moaning, Moriarty shifted to make more room. Then he put his hand over Sebastian's. "Wait," he said. "I have an idea."

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We both need a shower," he said. "A long, steaming hot one."

"Oh." Sebastian pushed him further off. "You're right."

His knees shaking a little, Moriarty got to his feet. "And we'll avoid making a mess of the sofa," he pointed out, grinning.

"That's a price I'm willing to pay," Sebastian said, grinning. He got up and started unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to the stairs.

Neither of them lasted long with the hot water hitting their shoulders and a hand wrapped around the other's cock. When they were both spent, Sebastian pulled Moriarty against him and kissed him almost tenderly. "Still angry, Kitten?"

"Yes," Moriarty said, smiling against his lips. "Furious."

"Good." Sebastian pulled back and grinned, then took the soap. "Turn around."

Moriarty gave him one more quick kiss, then turned around. "Kittens don't like water," he said, smirking.

"Don't worry. I'll make you forget you're wet," Sebastian said. "They look funny when they've had a bath, though... Shows how little meat there is under all that fluff." He rubbed down Moriarty's back, making it slick with soap.

"I _like_ water," Moriarty pointed out, arching his back with obvious pleasure. "So I can't be a kitten..."

"You're just a special kitten," Sebastian countered, slipping a couple of soapy fingers between his arse cheeks.

Moriarty squeaked in surprise and his reply was lost in a shaky moan.

Sebastian just rubbed him a little, then started massaging the cheeks of Moriarty's arse with both hands.

"You do like that little arse," Moriarty teased.

"You like me touching it," Sebastian replied.

Moriarty hummed and nodded.

Sebastian pushed him under the spray to rinse while he grabbed the shampoo. Then he pulled him close again and started washing Moriarty's hair, pressing his nails into his scalp. Moriarty purred, clutching at Sebastian's arm for support as his knees began to wobble.

Sebastian couldn't help laughing. "I've got to remember this."

"Fuck you..." Moriarty muttered, smiling sedately.

"Well, you're up again quickly," Sebastian commented, grinning.

Moriarty sighed. "Do we really have to wait for those results?" he whined.

Sebastian shrugged. "If we use a condom, I'd think we'd be fine. But I guess there's a chance we'd infect each other if one of us has something. And you're the one who had a problem with that. So... You'll have to be patient, Kitten." He rubbed his skull some more and pushed him under the water again.

Moriarty sputtered and clutched at Sebastian, trying to pull him along.

Sebastian chuckled, enjoying the water flowing over his face.

Their little water-fight ended in another long snog, but they managed not to let things get out of hand.

...

"Can you chop me some carrots?" Sebastian asked when they were both dry.

"Huh?" Moriarty seemed momentarily confused, then smiled and nodded. "Sure. What are we having?"

Sebastian smiled back, slightly surprised that Moriarty didn't scoff at the suggestion of helping with dinner. "Shepherd's pie. My grandmother's recipe."

"I haven't had that in years. I can't even remember if I like it." Moriarty giggled.

"Well, let's find out." Sebastian buttoned up his shirt and went downstairs.

Sebastian was a little surprised at how clumsy Moriarty was with a knife. At some point a - rather perfect - carrot cube flew past his ear, and he raised his eyebrows at his boss, but didn't comment and went back to his potatoes. However, a few carrots later Moriarty seemed more at ease and was actually smiling a little to himself, humming softly to the rhythm of his chopping. As Sebastian walked over to put the lamb mince in a pan, he couldn't help brushing against Moriarty's backside, although there was more than enough room to get past him without touching. Then he quickly looked away, as if the touch had been accidental.

Moriarty smiled at him and then focused on the carrots again.

"That'll be enough," Sebastian said as he turned and saw Moriarty was still working on carrots.

Moriarty popped the last piece into his mouth. "Anything else?"

"Nah, I can handle it from here," Sebastian said. "Unless you really feel like mashing the potatoes when they're done."

"That sounds fun." He went over to check them. "I can do that. Probably."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, probably. It's not like it's hard. I'll do the spices."

Nodding, Moriarty drained the potatoes and then began mashing them, perhaps a little more forcefully than necessary.

Sebastian had some potato to clean up after everything was in the oven, but then he grinned at Moriarty, who had sat down, looking slightly out of breath. "Well done, boss. We could make quite a good kitchen team with a bit of training."

"Don't count on it," he said, smirking. "I will rarely have time for it."

Sebastian shrugged. "Guess I won't let you starve either way."

"Of course you won't." Moriarty's smile was open and fond. For just a second; then he quickly looked away.

Sebastian chuckled. "Only because I know what advantages you offer, Kitten. Don't get any silly thoughts."

Moriarty huffed. "You think entirely too much of yourself, Tiger." He got to his feet and walked out of the kitchen. "Let me know when it's done. I'll be in my office."

Sebastian shook his head, amused. "Of course, boss."

Half an hour later, he took the dish out of the oven and scooped out two portions, then went to give a quick knock on the office door. He didn't wait for a reaction and sat down at the table.

Moriarty didn't look at him as he came in and joined him.

Sebastian took a bite and hummed. "Delicious. Those carrots are just _perfect_."

Moriarty huffed. "Don't be a dick," he said. "Go get a bottle of wine. One of the French ones."

"'One of the French ones.'" Sebastian snorted. "Have you seen your wine collection? I'll just pick something, shall I?"

"Yeah. Just not the really dusty ones." Moriarty sniffed his food.

Sebastian just chose a red wine at random and then returned, showing it to Moriarty like some fancy waiter. "Is this to your liking, sir?"

"That's Italian, you dolt," Moriarty stood up and held out his hand. "Give me that."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and handed it over. "It goes better with the dish."

After examining it, Moriarty shrugged and sat down. "I suppose it will do," he said, signalling for Sebastian to open it.

Sebastian did so quickly, hoping his food hadn't cooled down too much in the meantime.

Moriarty poured himself a large glass and took a sip. "Not bad," he concluded.

"Do you even have anything bad in there?" Sebastian said, drinking some too before he returned to the food.

"I have no idea," Moriarty admitted. "I don't really care much for wine. But people keep giving it to me."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, good for me."

This made Moriarty smile a little. "The food _is_ good," he said. "As always. Maybe I should cancel your other assignments and just keep you in the kitchen."

Sebastian gave him a look. "And have to stalk those people from that list yourself? You need me out in the field."

"I have other people for that. But..." Moriarty made a big show of considering. "I don't think I want you around all day. I'd probably kill you."

"Or I you," Sebastian agreed. "I'd have a lot of time to plan how."

"Are you trying to convince me that I can't trust you?" Moriarty cocked his head, studying him.

"Oh no," Sebastian said, smiling. "Give me enough hits and I won't even have time to think about taking your life instead."

"I'm not going to make you kill people just to keep you from killing me," Moriarty said, shaking his head. "You will only be killing those that have to die."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm only teasing you. Just don't let me get bored."

"Your boredom is your own concern." Moriarty emptied his glass.

"I guess..." Sebastian took the bottle to fill up their glasses, but then he got an idea. If Moriarty wanted him to make his own life interesting... He poured the boss a new glass and only half a glass for himself - it would seem suspicious if he stopped drinking, and Moriarty might just leave the table.

He kept his boss talking until after he'd finished his second helping of shepherd's pie and managed to feed him another glass. But then he saw Moriarty starting to fidget. He would soon withdraw to his office again, unless Sebastian thought of something to complete the rest of his plan.

"How about you choose a film for us tonight?" he said.

Moriarty giggled a little. "Okay..." he said. "But you can't complain then. And you have to watch all of it with me."

"Fine." Sebastian nodded, eyeing the bottle for just a second. "I'm curious to see what you'll want to watch."

Moriarty jumped to his feet and hurried over to his dvd collection. He giggled again as he searched through the many covers, then laughed triumphantly as he pulled one out. "I hope you don't mind reading subtitles," he called.

"Guess you're still not convinced that you're not the only one in this house who can read," Sebastian muttered, but he didn't think Moriarty heard him and quickly cleared the table before carrying their glasses and the bottle over to the side table.

Moriarty had settled on the sofa, his legs pulled up in front of him. "I'm sure you'll love it," he said, giggling again. "It's got everything. Music, drama, love, jealousy and sports. And lots of men in uniform."

Sebastian snorted. "Good to know men in uniform do it for you." He picked up the dvd box. The film was called _Lagaan_ and he started reading the summary, but then a number caught his eye. "That's... I mean, the run time… Is it just _one_ movie?"

"Yup." Moriarty looked more smug than Sebastian had ever seen him. And that was saying a lot.

"Hold on." Sebastian got up again. "We're going to need more wine for that."

"Stay away from the dusty ones!" Moriarty called after him. "And hurry up. I want to watch it."

Sebastian was back within a minute and sat down next to Moriarty. "Now we're good."

Moriarty held out his glass to be filled as he hit play. "All good," he agreed.

Sebastian sat back and put his feet up. He had no idea why Moriarty even owned a film like that - maybe it was just to annoy people - but surely it would be worth it to sit through the thing if he could make his boss drink almost two bottles. And if it was really bad, he could always fetch another for himself.

What he hadn't expected was that as soon as the actors started singing, so did Moriarty. He clearly didn't know the lyrics, but he just went for it with an enthusiasm that Sebastian guessed had a lot to do with the wine. Soon Sebastian was laughing so hard that he hardly heard the music anymore.

Moriarty ignored him, until the first song was over. Then he punched Sebastian's shoulder. Hard.

Sebastian was still chuckling a little as he caught his hand. "Beautiful, boss. Really, you should change careers." He wiped at his eyes, grinning.

"Screw you," Moriarty countered. But he couldn't help giggling a little.

"Would be a good distraction from that," Sebastian said, gesturing at the screen, where everyone was now arguing. He turned and refilled Moriarty's glass.

"Well then," Moriarty said, his tone changing. "That's what I'll do then. As soon as that doctor tells me you're clean, I'll bend you over my desk and screw you silly." There was a hungry gleam in his eyes as they travelled down Sebastian's body.

Sebastian smirked and took a sip himself. "Good luck with that."

"Oh? You don't bottom?" Moriarty took a sip too. A rather large one. "I find that hard to believe."

Sebastian shrugged.

"You've never done it?" Moriarty inched closer. "Not once?"

"It's none of your business," Sebastian said, focusing on the screen. "Watch your film."

"Oh, but Tiger..." Moriarty moved even closer. "This is much more interesting. And besides, it really is my business, considering how many times you've had me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You enjoy being had, so I really don't think I owe you anything."

"Oh, I love it," Moriarty purred, leaning so close his lips almost brushed Sebastian's skin as he whispered: "And you will too, Tiger. I promise I'll be gentle. And very very thorough."

Sebastian turned his head, so their noses almost bumped together. "We can't do anything right now, so I advise you to stop thinking about it."

"But we could practise," Moriarty purred. "A finger or two." He gave Sebastian's lips a quick peck. "It'll feel so good."

Sebastian leaned a little away from him. "Maybe after the film."

"Maybe?" Moriarty put a hand on his thigh. "I like the sound of that..."

Sebastian plucked the hand off his thigh and put it back on the sofa. "Then behave."

Moriarty whined and leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Don't be like that, Tiger... Kitten wants to snuggle..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure _how_ drunk you are, but... You just spoke of yourself in the third person. As Kitten."

"Did not..." Moriarty giggled. "Don't be silly, Tiger." He took hold of Sebastian's arm, trying to get under it. "I'm not drunk. Just a little... tired..."

"Right." Sebastian gave in and laid his arm around Moriarty's shoulders. "A tired little Kitten that's had too much milk."

"I hate you..." Moriarty's giggle faded into a sleepy grunt as his head slid down to rest against Sebastian's chest. A moment later he was snoring softly.

Sebastian snorted. "Lightweight."

He watched the film a little longer, absent-mindedly playing with Moriarty's hair, but after a while he got bored of it and carefully sat up. Moriarty didn't even stop snoring as he pushed him to lean against the sofa. He stopped the film, drank up the tiny amount of wine that was left, and then looked at the sleeping Kitten. This was becoming a habit, but he didn't really mind.

However, this time he didn't stay in Moriarty's room after carrying him up.


	9. Bottom?

"Oh, boss..." Sebastian was moaning so loudly that it was almost embarrassing, but hell. This was so good. He wriggled his hips a little, Moriarty's cock sliding further into him while his own brushed the mattress. That was it. "Don't stop," he gasped, clawing at the sheets. "I'm so close. Right there. I'm going to..."

His eyes snapped open and he turned onto his side. Fuck, that was a hot dream. He stood up and staggered to the shower, where he needed only a few strokes before his come was splattering against the wall. He turned and leaned against the other wall to catch his breath. What the hell. He didn't even want his boss to fuck him. He had never wanted to be taken like that. He needed to be in control, to give orders, to punish if necessary. Why would he let another man use him like a fuck toy?

Then again, he thought, a lot of people liked it and there _were_ ways to still be in command as a bottom. If he had to try it with anyone, he supposed Moriarty was the best choice. His cock wasn't _too_ big, for a start - but he was big enough to cause him pleasure. And it was clear that he got off on being pushed around, so Sebastian could overpower him easily if he changed his mind somewhere during the act.

But still, he'd rather not have anyone push anything into his arse.

He washed quickly and got dressed. As he went down the stairs, he wondered if he'd see Moriarty today. It was funny how affectionate he had become, but all in all he hadn't been such an interesting drunk. Maybe his hangover would be more impressive…

When Sebastian had finished his breakfast, he still hadn't heard a sound, but he had the feeling that Moriarty was still in the house. He knocked on the office door and opened it, but it was dark, so he immediately closed the door again - no need to make the boss think he'd been snooping in business matters. Then he went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. There was no answer either, but as he opened it, he saw Moriarty spread out on the bed, the blankets thrown off him.

"Boss?" he said softly. "You awake?"

"I'm dying," Moriarty moaned, covering his eyes.

"Oh dear." Sebastian quickly covered his mouth with his hand so Moriarty wouldn't see him laugh. "What's the matter, boss?"

"I think my head is exploding." Moriarty groaned. "Just let me die in peace."

Sebastian couldn't suppress a chuckle now. "You just need a lot of water and a painkiller. I'll be right back." He left the door open and had to rummage around for a while to find some paracetamol, but soon he was back and poured Moriarty a large glass of water.

"Here," he said, holding it out to him. "You'll have to sit up to drink that."

Moriarty sat up very slowly. "I've just remembered why I should never drink more than two glasses of wine..." he mumbled, reaching for the water.

Sebastian smiled and handed him the pill too. "I thought people didn't get ill from good wine like that... And you didn't even drink the whole bottle."

"Tannins," he muttered before swallowing the pill. "Give me headaches. _That_ is why I put that much milk in my tea." He sighed and pressed his hands to his eyes.

Sebastian sat down on the mattress next to him and stroked his hair. "Poor Kitten. Surely you'll feel better when you've had something to eat. I left you some breakfast."

"Don't call me that," Moriarty huffed and flinched away. The movement made him groan again. "I need salt. Lots of salt and fat. I want a burger. With bacon..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I guess I can get you that... But isn't there anywhere you need to be? It's getting kind of late, so if you need me to take care of something urgent..."

"Nothing is more urgent than my pain!" Moriarty snapped. "Go get me a burger. And chips. And a large coke. With ice. Lots of ice"

"Alright, alright," Sebastian said, getting up. "You're the boss. Your problem if anything has been neglected because you had a little headache." And he quickly left the room before the explosion.

...

He was still slightly more careful than usual as he opened the door to deposit all the food on the kitchen table.

Moriarty came padding into the kitchen, wrapped in a large blanket so that only his face and bare feet were visible. He was wearing sunglasses and a pout that suggested that the pill may have helped but he was still feeling quite miserable. "I want to eat on the sofa," he mumbled. "Bring the food." He turned and walked slowly back into the sitting room.

Sebastian followed with the bag and saw that the endless film was playing again, but now with the sound off. "Not singing this time?" he risked asking.

"I don't sing." Moriarty settled on the sofa and took the food from him.

"Right." Sebastian laughed and sat down next to him.

"You don't have to watch it again," Moriarty said before biting into his burger. He let out a rather indecent moan at the taste and quickly took another bite.

"Oh, I'm not planning to," Sebastian said, stretching his arms above his head. "But I might as well think about my plans for the day here in the burger smell."

Moriarty let out a single bark of laughter. "You could just have gotten one for yourself. And don't make too many plans. I may have a task for you later. Once my brain starts working again."

Sebastian shrugged. "I've already eaten. I just like the smell."

Moriarty huffed and focused on eating, his eyes glued to the screen.

…

Despite Moriarty's promises, the day was too calm to Sebastian's liking. He only had to pick up some mysterious box on the other side of the city - probably best if he didn't know what was in there. And as he couldn't be sure that Moriarty didn't remember their conversation about his experience as a bottom, he didn't want to remind him by teasing him too much about the previous night. So they were rather quiet around each other in the following days, except when Sebastian tried to relieve his boredom by calling Moriarty Kitten as often as possible. However, he didn't seem to get all that annoyed anymore, which took most of the fun out of it.

A couple of days later, Sebastian finally got the good news that he got to do a daylight hit. There wasn't much time for preparation, but everything went perfect this time, and the adrenaline was still flowing when he got home.

He found Moriarty in the kitchen. Clearly he was fresh out of the shower: his wet hair clung messily to his forehead and he was only wearing pants and one of his loose t-shirts. He had turned to Sebastian, saying something about the hit and not having made any mistakes, but it was like the words didn't quite reach Sebastian's brain. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were pulling down Moriarty's pants and his lips were pressed against the shorter man's, his tongue prying them apart while he stepped so close that Moriarty had to back up against the counter. As Sebastian realised that they were in the same spot where they had first shagged, he got even more frantic, firmly gripping his boss's cock while he ground against his hip.

Moriarty gasped in surprise but soon he was moaning and thrusting into his hand while fumbling to open Sebastian's jeans. Sebastian was torn between the need to hold onto him and the urge to get his cock free, but finally he batted away Moriarty's hands and pushed down the jeans and his pants, then started stroking Moriarty even faster. "Fuck..." he muttered. "I really want to take you, Kitten."

Moriarty pushed him away. "You can't," he said breathlessly. "But there is something we can do... Something we talked about but never got around to..." His smile turned slightly wicked.

Afterwards Sebastian thought he should have known that it was a trap, but at the time there just wasn't enough blood left in his brain. "What?" he asked breathlessly, already imagining himself fucking Moriarty's thighs in the shower, although they hadn't actually talked about that.

Moriarty grabbed Sebastian by the hips and pulled him close. But instead of going for his cock, his hands moved further back, grabbing his arse, his fingers sliding along the crack. "A finger," Moriarty purred, smirking up at him. "Or maybe two..."

Sebastian pushed hard against his shoulders, but Moriarty couldn't get any further back, so he stepped back himself and grabbed Moriarty's arm so his finger wouldn't go any further. "No," he said. "We can just wank. I don't want... No."

Moriarty let go of him completely. "Then go wank," he said, his voice like ice. "Maybe you can think about fucking me... Or are you actually picturing it the other way around? Is that what you're scared of? That you might actually like it?"

"Don't be so stupid," Sebastian growled. "You want me to touch you, too. I just don't want to hold back now and do things slowly. I want to get off. Now."

"Then get off," Moriarty said. "I'm not stopping you. But if you want me to touch you it will be my way. And under my terms." He cocked his head and lowered his voice to his most seductive purr. "I'll be gentle. Plenty of lube. Just a single finger breeching you. Touching that one particular spot. You've seen what it does to me when you hit it. It's unlike anything else. I promise you. You'll come harder than you've ever come before." Jim raised his hand to stroke his cheek. "Come on... Be a brave Tiger. Have a little adventure."

Sebastian glared. He hated Moriarty's tone, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to touch himself now. "One finger," he snapped. "And then we're having a wank and you don't mention it again."

"Not unless you do..." Moriarty smirked up at him. "Go to your room. Wait for me on the bed. Naked."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're coming along. Now. I'm not going to wait there for an eternity."

"I'm getting the lube." Moriarty giggled and then set off, running towards the stairs.

Sebastian shook his head and pulled up his trousers so he could get upstairs without stumbling. In his bedroom he quickly got rid of his clothes and lay down on his back. After a minute he resigned to doing things himself and started to stroke his cock slowly.

"Oh no, Tiger..." Moriarty said. He was standing in the door, completely naked too, his cock semi-hard and his lips curled in that infuriating grin. "Don't do that. I promise I'll take good care of you." He walked slowly forward, a hungry look in his eyes unlike anything Sebastian had seen before. "Turn over," he told Sebastian. "You'll be more comfortable on your stomach."

"Maybe I prefer to see what you're doing," Sebastian said.

Moriarty shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. "Hand me that pillow."

Sebastian threw it at him, but to his annoyance, Moriarty caught it deftly.

"Thank you," he said, kneeling on the bed next to Sebastian. "Now bend your knees and place your feet a bit apart. No... a little more." He stroked Sebastian's thigh gently. "Lift up your bum for me."

"Hurry up," Sebastian snarled as he pushed his hips up.

"Believe me, you don't want this rushed," Moriarty said, his voice losing some of its playfulness. He pushed the pillow under Sebastian, adjusted it a bit and then gave his thigh a soft slap. "Okay, Tiger. You can relax now." He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some onto two of his fingers. "You can stop me anytime, Tiger," he said, looking Sebastian in the eyes. "But believe me. You won't want to." He reached down between his legs, brushed his fingertips over his balls and then slowly down until the found his hole.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and squirmed a little. "Just push it in and get it over with."

Moriarty pulled his hand away. "No," he said. "This is wrong. If you're going to be a dick about it, I'm not going to waste my time on you. Have fun with your wank." He turned away and moved to the edge of the bed.

Sebastian groaned in frustration. "I told you this wasn't the right time for this. I can't wait this long."

"Fine." He got to his feet. "Let me know when it's the right time." He glared at Sebastian and then stormed out.

"Fucking arsehole," Sebastian said, getting up too to move to the shower.

Even after he had come, Sebastian still felt angry and bothered enough to punch the wall a few times. He washed, dried off and packed his bag for the gym.

He stayed until the gym closed and had another shower there. Back home he made himself a sandwich and he heard something rustle in the office. When he had cleaned everything up again, he knocked on the office door once and then opened it. "Now," he said, and then turned and went upstairs.

He undressed and lay on his back, the pillow already tucked under his hips. Then he closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Moriarty asked as he appeared five minutes later. "Do you really want it or are you just trying to get back into my pants?"

"Does it matter if you get what you want?" Sebastian asked, already feeling a little sleepy as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"I want you to want it," Moriarty said, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to force you or make you feel uncomfortable." He frowned. "Fuck... I actually mean that..."

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. "You're getting soppy, Kitten. Maybe we should give you something else to think about." He wiggled his hips a bit.

Moriarty let out a soft little laugh. "If you say so." He stood up and began undressing slowly. "I expect you to return the favour afterwards," he said, winking.

"Good. But I can't promise I'll do that today," Sebastian said, suppressing a yawn before he leaned back.

"I can wait until morning," Moriarty said. He put a hand on Sebastian's knee as he sat down and then leaned down to kiss him. When he pulled back, he coated his fingers in lube and reached down, just circling his hole with two fingertips. "Relax, Tiger," he purred.

Sebastian hummed. "I am relaxed. And earlier I really wasn't." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Good. Don't get too relaxed. I don't want you falling asleep here," Moriarty teased, and then began pushing slowly. Soon his fingertip slid inside and he let out a soft moan. "So tight... So gorgeously tight..."

"Hm," Sebastian said, trying to find out what he thought of the feeling. It was a little strange, and his body seemed to want to get rid of the fingertip. But at the same time it made him wonder how it would feel to take more. "Can you move?" he asked. "Just a little."

"Of course, Tiger." Moriarty thrust gently, each time pushing the finger a little further in.

Sebastian squirmed a bit. "I don't know," he said. "So far I'm not convinced. It's not bad... but..." He shrugged.

"We're just getting started," Moriarty said, moving his finger a little faster. "You're nice and relaxed. I think we can chance adding another finger. Are you man enough for that?"

Sebastian frowned. He hadn't expected Moriarty to give him more that quickly. And he was only just getting used to this. He shrugged again.

Moriarty pulled his finger out, added a little more lube and then pushed two fingers in, once again moving slowly. "I think you might be the greedy type, Tiger," he said, giggling. "You need to really feel it. Teasing doesn't do much for you."

Sebastian squirmed and moaned softly. That _was_ better. The stretch was slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn't help pressing into Moriarty's fingers. He wanted to say something, but didn't find his voice and just breathed, letting his body adjust.

"That's it," Moriarty purred. "I know my Tiger..." He pushed his fingers further in, thrusting a few times. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Sebastian let out a louder groan, tangling his fingers in the sheets.

The sound made Moriarty moan again. "Fuck, you're hot..." he muttered. He pushed further in and hooked his fingers a little, and then twisted them, searching for the right spot.

"Shit!" Sebastian shouted, not sure if he wanted to pull away or take Moriarty's fingers deeper, or maybe pull him over him and snog him senseless. Instead he just bucked his hips and tore at the sheets. "Again," he ordered, though he wasn't sure it sounded all that authoritative.

Giggling wickedly, Moriarty brushed the spot again. " _That_ ," he said smugly, "is what all the fuss is about." He shifted a little so he could reach Sebastian's cock with his other hand and began stroking him slowly.

Sebastian threw his head back and moaned. "Smug bastard," he managed, rocking into Moriarty's hands.

Moriarty just laughed, continuing to stroke Sebastian while thrusting faster and faster.

"Fuck," Sebastian gasped. If only Moriarty could take him in his mouth now... Or could somehow let him fuck him without having to take away his fingers... But then Moriarty gave a particularly hard thrust against his prostate and Sebastian was shouting as he came.

When Sebastian more or less regained his senses, Moriarty was cleaning him up with a flannel. He tried to force his eyes open to see if his boss had come yet, but his eyelids were just too heavy. He felt Moriarty's lips gently on his and wrapped an arm around his back, trying to pull him close, but Moriarty pushed out of it. Sebastian grunted in protest, but his arm dropped back on the mattress and a moment later he was fast asleep.


	10. Bugger

Sebastian woke up alone, and slightly earlier than usual. He groaned as he sat up, feeling just a bit sore, but he got to his feet and didn't bother to get dressed before he descended one floor and opened Moriarty's bedroom door.

Moriarty was lying in the middle of the large bed, the sheets tangled around him as if he'd been tossing and turning. He was still asleep, but his eyes were moving under the lids.

Quietly, Sebastian closed the door and went to the other side of the bed. He had to move Moriarty's arm aside to lie down and then shifted closer, until he lay on his stomach with an arm over Moriarty's stomach.

He closed his eyes and lay like that for a while, but soon he found he couldn't drift off again. Moriarty seemed to have returned to a deeper sleep, so Sebastian withdrew his arm and quietly opened the drawer next to him. He smirked. Of course there was lube. He wondered if by now there was one drawer or cupboard in this house that didn't hold a bottle. Needy Kitten.

He sat up and lubed his fingers, then pulled the sheets a little off Moriarty and gave his soft cock a few strokes before sliding his hand behind his balls.

A sleepy grunt turned into a ragged moan. "Tiger?" Moriarty muttered.

"Yes, Kitten?" Sebastian looked up and grinned, circling Moriarty's hole with a fingertip.

Moriarty's hips bucked a little. "Please..." he groaned. "Do it..."

Sebastian chuckled and pushed his finger all the way in, then started thrusting slowly.

Moriarty moaned and rocked his hips. "More," he whined. "I need more..."

Sebastian felt his own cock stir, wanting to push into him, but he pulled back his finger and inserted two, curving them and thrusting hard while he started stroking Moriarty's cock.

Moriarty seemed content for a while, then pleaded for more again.

Sebastian added a third finger and didn't hold back now, fucking him hard with his fingers while squeezing and tugging his cock. "Come on, Kitten... Just let go..."

Soon Moriarty was thrashing and practically screaming with pleasure. As he came, he clenched hard around Sebastian's fingers.

Sebastian tried not to think about having his cock there instead and just watched Moriarty's face. When he relaxed, Sebastian pulled back and disappeared into the bathroom to scrub his hands.

By the time he returned, Moriarty was asleep again, his mouth slightly open. Sebastian wondered how he'd react if he just fucked his mouth, but he still couldn't do that. He sank down on the mattress again and started stroking himself while watching his boss sleep. It was just one more day before they got the results. And fuck, he hoped they were clean. He couldn't wait to just pin Moriarty against the wall again and take him there. Or maybe he'd tie him up on the bed, completely helpless as Sebastian had his way with him, trailed his nails down his chest and spread his arse cheeks and... Oh yes. His hand sped up and he didn't even clean up after his orgasm, but just fell asleep there on his back.

...

"Morning, Tiger..." Moriarty murmured sleepily, wrapping an arm around him. Then he pulled away. "Ewh... Gross..." he cried staring at the dried mess on Sebastian's stomach.

"Hmm?" Sebastian opened one eye. "Oh..." He chuckled. "Morning, boss. It's not like you're much cleaner. Care for a shower?"

Moriarty groaned and got out of bed, moving carefully as if scared to touch himself. "You are such a pig," he complained. "And in my bed..."

Sebastian grinned. "I thought I was a tiger."

"A disgusting Tiger." Moriarty practically ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, not even bothering to let the water run hot.

Sebastian chuckled as he followed him. "Poor Kitten. Better clean yourself up nice and good. Shame you don't use your tongue for that..."

"I hate you," Moriarty huffed, panting from the cold. As soon as he was clean, he jumped back out, grabbing the largest towel he could find and wrapping it around his entire body.

"Didn't seem like you hated me that much this morning," Sebastian pointed out, lazily washing his chest.

"Well, you can't have your fingers inside me all the time, can you?" Moriarty snapped, heading for the door. Then he stopped and looked back at Sebastian. "You liked it, didn't you? When I did it to you?"

Sebastian shrugged and rinsed before he answered: "It was alright."

"Then you're up for trying it again?" Moriarty asked. "Once you've had time to... recover?" He studied Sebastian. "Are you sore?"

Sebastian groaned. "Can't I just have a shower in peace?"

"Nope." Moriarty giggled. "I want all the details."

Sebastian sighed and turned off the tap, then got out and grabbed a towel. "I feel it a bit, but nothing I can't handle. And I think you've noticed that I liked it. So yeah, if we've gotten bored of all the other options we can do it again."

"I'll look forward to it," Moriarty said, grinning.

...

"So," Moriarty said, leaning forward in his chair. "How bad is it? What's he got?"

Dr Sawyer frowned a little and sifted through the sheets of paper she was holding, before turning one and putting it down in front of them.

"I'm happy to say that Mr Moran does not have any infections as far as we can tell from these results."

Sebastian smirked. "Told you, boss."

"However," she continued, "as you have had unprotected sexual contact, he will need the same antibiotic treatment as you, Mr Brook." She put down another piece of paper next to the first.

"What?" Moriarty roared. "This is complete bollocks. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Well," Sebastian said, leaning over to read the paper, "except for a Chlamydia infection..."

Dr Sawyer nodded. "It's nothing to worry about. You told me you didn't have any symptoms and it's very improbable that there will be any remaining effects. But if your sexual partners have been infected recently, it is possible that the test does not show this yet, so they will need to be treated too. Is there anyone except for Mr Moran with whom you have had any kind of unprotected contact?"

Moriarty looked murderous again, but nodded. "There are... some..." he muttered through clenched teeth. "I'll let them know..."

"Very good," Dr Sawyer said, "though if you want to avoid awkward conversations you can always leave their contact details here, so that we can get in touch with them without needing to mention your name."

"I'll take care of it," Moriarty said, standing up. "Sebastian. Let's go."

"One moment, please," Dr Sawyer said, handing Sebastian two prescriptions. "The treatment is just one tablet. I advise you to take it as soon as possible. But to avoid re-infecting each other, it's best to wait a week before you resume your sexual activities."

Sebastian glared at her. "Another week?"

She smiled a little. "It would be best. If it's impossible, just be sure to use a condom. And if you both regularly see other partners, I'd like to see you both for tests more regularly. And definitely if you experience any symptoms, of course."

Sebastian got up and grabbed the papers. "Fine. I'll see to it that he remembers that," he said, looking at Moriarty.

...

Once they were outside, Sebastian cleared his throat and gave Moriarty a pointed look. "Scared I'd infect you, weren't you? Guess someone else did the job for me."

Moriarty avoided meeting his eyes. "Did you finish that list I gave you?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, frowning a little. "Those eight people, right? I'm only not sure about the exact address of one of them. Fled to the Bahamas if I got it right. Are you telling me you shagged them all?"

Moriarty gave a single nod. "I'm going to need you to fly to the Bahamas and find Vigo. I'll talk to the rest."

"Uhm, I'm going to need a little more information on him if I'm supposed to find him _somewhere_ on the Bahamas, okay?" Sebastian smirked a little. "But seriously... If those are only the ones you've had unprotected sex with... You're such a slut."

This made Moriarty glare up at him and if looks could kill, Sebastian's ashes would already have been scattering on the wind. "I didn't with any of them," he snarled. "Which means that the protection failed. Do you have a clever way of finding out which time it didn't work?"

"Calm down, boss," Sebastian said, smirking. "I think it's very good of you that you track them down to protect their health. Did you get in touch with Logan yet?"

"I didn't think I'd have to," Moriarty said. "We haven't done more than snog since... In a while..." He sighed.

"Better let them know anyway," Sebastian said.

"I will," Moriarty's look was a rather clear indicator that he had just about used up his capacity for calm conversation. "Take me home," he ordered, heading for the car.

Sebastian smiled and got in the driver's seat. He had had half a mind to let Moriarty drive on the way home, but now there was of course no question of it. And anyway, Moriarty looked far too thunderous and distracted to even just _drive_. He clearly hadn't expected that it was possible for someone of his power and genius to get infected by some stupid bacteria. It was almost funny, if it hadn't meant that Sebastian still couldn't fuck him.


	11. Bahamas

On the way home, after a short stop at a pharmacy where Moriarty insisted they take their pills right away, he told Sebastian that he should start packing once they got home.

Sebastian blinked. "What?"

"You've got a job," Moriarty said, getting out his phone and typing quickly. "Abroad."

"Oh." Sebastian couldn't help feeling relieved. "Are you… You're not sending me to the Bahamas, are you?"

Unless a single raised eyebrow could be considered an answer, Moriarty did not respond but kept glaring at his phone.

When Sebastian came down with his bag, he had a ticket thrust into his hand and was told that he'd leave for the airport in less than an hour. So he made himself a sandwich while Moriarty briefed him on what he knew about Vigo's new employer and his activities. Apparently there was a 90% chance that Vigo lived in Nassau, but to get a more precise address, Sebastian would have to gather intelligence while being careful not to run into Vigo's new boss. Sebastian scoffed at that, but Moriarty shut him up with a dark look and said the man was more or less his equivalent in the area. He would send Sebastian more information later, but for now, there was nothing else for Sebastian to do in his plane seat than watch some films and try to sleep. However, the first film he put on couldn't really hold his attention.

It really was kind of sweet of Moriarty to send someone half across the world to inform a former sexual partner of a possible infection - Sebastian would think that if they couldn't be contacted, it was really their own problem. But maybe Moriarty just did it because there was no way they were going to restrain themselves for another week if they had the opportunity to touch. And Sebastian wasn't going to complain about a holiday on the Bahamas. Though to his surprise, he felt it might actually have been more fun if Moriarty had come along.

He really had gotten used to his presence. Enjoyed it, even. You never knew if Moriarty was going to snarl, flirt or stare into nothingness and disappear into his office. But Sebastian didn't need to be constantly entertained, so that was fine. And the way they went at it whenever they could, how he could make Moriarty purr... He couldn't have found himself a better boss.

Yet it wasn't the way Sebastian had imagined working for someone. Their relationship couldn't exactly be called professional anymore. Maybe Logan even had a point about them. And that was alright, too. As long as Moriarty didn't expect Sebastian to take him on _dates_ or whatever, he could handle living with him, doing his chores and fucking him senseless. If that made them a couple, well.

As long as Sebastian knew how to share, he thought with a smirk. No wonder that Moriarty was the one with the STD. Sebastian had only had the occasional frot or blowjob in pub toilets since he had been discharged. But Moriarty... He wondered how that middle-aged woman he had met would react to the news. And he hoped Logan would have a very long laugh, though Moriarty probably wouldn't tell either of them that he'd gotten tested because he suspected _Sebastian_ had something.

…

By the time he landed, he felt impatient and fidgety. It was good to stretch his legs, even if it was just to get on a cramped bus.

His hotel room in Nassau was small, but practical and clean. Sebastian rather liked it. Determined to get to work right away, he checked his email for news from Moriarty. The sooner he found Vigo, the more time he would have to himself.

Yet the mail didn't hold a single mention of the location of the headquarters in Nassau or even what exactly Vigo had been assigned to do. Instead there was a list of what he liked to eat and drink, what he liked to wear, his favourite brand of hair product… Ending with "You'll know him when you see him". Sebastian almost grabbed his phone to wake Moriarty and inform him he'd gone completely off his rocker. If he'd just given Sebastian an address, he would find the information there soon enough. Except, he realised, the HQ wouldn't exactly hold a file with all their employees. And they probably avoided having too many people visit in case the police got suspicious. So how was he supposed to find Vigo then?

He put his phone back on the desk and read the list again. Apparently, for some reason, Vigo had enough of a thing for Yorkshire pudding that he "would do anything to get it". And if Moriarty thought that important enough to tell Sebastian… He searched for "Yorkshire pudding on the Bahamas" and there was only one clear hit. A pub belonging to a cricket club. It didn't sound like a place for someone who didn't like to be recognised, but if Vigo "would do anything"... Sebastian got up, took his wallet and knife, and left the room.

…

The club wasn't exactly the most interesting place to be. At least there were some Bahamian beers to sample, but Sebastian didn't find them very special. And either way, he had to be careful not to drink too fast if he was to spend hours here.

"... and an amazing roast beef with Yorkshire pudding," he heard someone say behind him. In the past four hours, Sebastian had had his back to the door so he could look at the bar, so he turned around to see two men enter. One of them was an elderly man, thin and small, with the narrow, wicked eyes of someone who was constantly looking for his advantage. The other… It wasn't quite like looking into a mirror, but close enough. He must be around Sebastian's height, muscled, with short hair just a tone darker than Sebastian's.

Sebastian glared at the man, who was still chattering to his companion. Moriarty had talked about his 'new boss', implying that Vigo had once worked for him. And he might have infected him. Had probably lived with him. And then Sebastian had shown up to get Moriarty out of that car boot and he'd seen the perfect replacement. Just his type of thug. Sebastian took a large swig of his beer and then got up.

"Hey. Vigo."

The other man turned to face him, frowning. His hand moved subtly in an eerily familiar way, ready to go for the gun hidden under his loose t-shirt. "Do I know you?" he asked, studying Sebastian, his look of suspicion changing to one of bemused confusion.

"No," Sebastian said. "James sent me."

Vigo turned to the other man. "I'm really sorry, Sir. Urgent family business, you understand. I will call you, okay?"

As soon as the man had left, Vigo grinned at Sebastian. "We're not really, right?" he asked. "Family, I mean..."

Sebastian snorted. "No, I'm not here to tell you I'm your long-lost brother. But Moriarty has a message for you. Better get a beer and sit with me. People are watching."

Vigo nodded and they walked up to the bar together. Once they were settled with their beers at a small table he leaned closer. "How is he?" Vigo asked. "He hasn't blown up himself yet, I assume."

"No," Sebastian said. "Blown a few fuses but I'm guessing you know how he is. Since you must have shared his bed..."

Vigo laughed. "You too?" He winked and took a large pull of his beer. "I didn't expect that to be part of the job when I signed on. But you won't hear me complaining."

"Well, it might not have done you much good after all," Sebastian said airily. "He's got Chlamydia. Better get tested."

"Oh..." Vigo put his beer down. "Well... We were completely safe so he can't have gotten it from me." Then he chuckled. "Did he give it to you? If he did, don't go blaming me..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I probably don't have it. I just had to come tell you. Apparently he still _cares_ about you. Did he call you Tiger?" The question had left his lips before he knew it.

Vigo snorted. "Did he what?" he asked, laughing. "No... He never called me anything but my name. In fact, apart from orders, he rarely spoke to me."

"Oh." Sebastian felt himself relax. "Alright. It's just like he's obsessed with the animals. So I thought that it might have to do with missing an ex."

"I'm hardly his ex," Vigo said, smiling. "I doubt he's ever been close enough to anyone to even have an ex... anything..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, thinking of the list. "Right. Well... That was all I needed to tell you, really."

"Well, I'll get tested, just in case," Vigo said. "And please... tell him I said hi. I'm sort of impressed he even remembered my name." He glanced at Sebastian's beer. "Are you in a hurry or can I buy you another one?"

"I... Well, I don't even know when I have a flight back. Didn't expect to find you so easily." He shrugged. "I might as well have another pint."

"Might as well have some fun too." Vigo winked at him as he got up. "You won't get many jobs like this. Trust me." He was still laughing as he went up to the bar. A moment later he returned with not two but four beers.

"Thirsty?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe," Vigo said, his smile turning a bit sheepish. "For company anyway. You have no idea how good it feels to have an actual conversation. Even about such a... silly subject."

Sebastian smiled. "What about the old guy you just sent off? He seemed willing to talk to you..."

"Business," Vigo huffed. "My life here is nothing but business. Almost makes me miss him. Moodswings and all. At least life was exciting when working for Moriarty."

Sebastian smiled. "Come back to London? He might have more to do for you."

"Can't," Vigo said, sighing. "Moriarty wasn't the only one I worked for and... I was offered a... compulsory... change of scenery."

"Oh. Then I guess you're lucky you're still alive," Sebastian commented.

"I suppose that's always the case in our line of work." Vigo held up his beer. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Sebastian said, taking a large swig. For a while they were talking and drinking together, and Sebastian found it was almost like being with an old friend. Maybe because they were so similar. Vigo hadn't been in the army, but there was still enough to talk about, and when they ran out of smalltalk, they quickly returned to the subject of Moriarty.

"How did you meet him anyway?" Vigo asked. "Were you already in the business?"

"Not really," Sebastian said. "I mean, I'd done a few... freelance things. But it wasn't much fun so I got away from all that. And then I got bored enough to steal a car. Guess what popped up from the boot like a jack-in-a-box?"

"No...?" Vigo snorted. "What the hell was he doing in there?"

"Being kidnapped." Sebastian grinned. "You just can't leave him alone for 5 minutes or he'll get himself caught. And then his kidnappers came after the car, of course, so there was some shooting, but I got him out of there in one piece. And then he offered me a job."

"Wow... That's so crazy," Vigo said. "So he offered you a job and you just took it? Did you even know who he was?"

"Not really." Sebastian shrugged. "Not sure I do now, really. But as I said, I was bored. Figured I might as well find out what he had to offer."

"And you did!" Vigo laughed and winked. "What did he do? Have you over his desk? Or did you do it in the car?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "No one _has me_ anywhere. I just gave him a blowjob right there in the car. He almost crashed it." He grinned smugly at the memory.

Vigo cocked his head. "So you haven't fucked? I thought..." he shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"No, we have," Sebastian said. "But I had him, not the other way round. I mean... He's a bottom if you ever saw one, isn't he?" He tried not to think about his brief experience with Moriarty's fingers.

"Moriarty? Bottom?" Vigo laughed. He closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope... I can't even picture it..." He looked at Sebastian with something that just might be awe. "So you've fucked him? And he didn't like... kill you or anything?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He's threatened me often enough. But he's all bark and no bite, really. If you know where to scratch him, he'll just lie back with his legs up and beg for more."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Moriarty?" Vigo asked, though he could not help but grin at Sebastian's words. "I mean... What I remember most, other than being pounded senseless, was a hand on my neck, pushing my face into a pillow so that I could hardly breathe. I don't think I've ever been with anyone that controlling or demanding." He laughed breathlessly, his cheeks flushed and eyes shining at the memory.

"Looks like you didn't mind," Sebastian said, laughing at his expression. "And sure, he's demanding when it comes to work and... everything else, really. And he likes to put up a fight, but deep down he loves it when someone takes good care of him."

"And you do?" Vigo asked, leaning forward a little. "Take good care of him?"

"Of course. When he's earned it." Sebastian winked.

"And how does one..." Vigo leaned even closer, "... earn it?"

"Oh..." Sebastian smirked and reached out to run his fingers along Vigo's arm. "I think you deserve a treat anyway, after all that work..."

Vigo shivered at his touch and closed his eyes for a moment. "How generous."

"Better not here, though." Sebastian got up. "My place?"

Vigo jumped to his feet. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Off," Sebastian ordered as Vigo made to kiss him in the taxi. "You only get some if you behave until we're there."

Vigo's meek nod was somewhat ruined by his eager grin. "I'll be good," he promised.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but this promised to be fun. Neither of them was infected, if he could take Vigo's word for it, and either way, he could buy condoms near the hotel. Moriarty would have no idea what a favour he'd done Sebastian sending him here.

"Wait here," he told Vigo as the taxi stopped in front of the hotel. He paid - Moriarty's expenses, after all - and then quickly picked up a box of condoms.

"Follow me." He walked in front of Vigo and showed him to his room.

Vigo followed a few steps behind him, his head down. He was playing a part now. One he seemed very familiar with.

Sebastian glanced at him before he opened the door. "In. And get those ridiculous clothes off."

"Yes Sir," Vigo said, pulling his shirt over his head immediately, revealing that he was indeed carrying a gun under it.

Sebastian chuckled and finally closed the door. "Here I thought you were just so happy to see me," he said, gesturing at the gun as he stepped closer.

Vigo broke character and laughed. "Oh yeah... Sorry about that. I was working." He quickly removed the gun, putting it on the small table.

"No problem..." Sebastian said, prowling around him. "Only reason I don't have mine is that I had to fly here."

"Then I guess we will never know who has the biggest gun." Vigo smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for Sebastian's next move.

Sebastian snorted. "We might if you actually followed your orders and got your pants off." He stopped in front of Vigo and zipped his own jeans open.

"Yes Sir!" Vigo unzipped his own jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers in one practised motion. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side and then, leaving his socks on, straightened up, gathering his hands behind his back.

Sebastian snorted. "You really don't have to overdo it like that. I'd better show you how it's done..." He crouched and lifted Vigo's right foot to take the sock off, then did the same with the left and looked up.

Vigo was staring down at him, slightly confused. "Oh... Thank you..." he muttered.

Sebastian chuckled and pushed hard against his thighs.

Vigo stumbled backwards and cried out in surprise as he collided with the bed and sat down with a loud thump. Then he laughed. "You're different. I like it."

Sebastian smirked. "Good." He got rid of his own pants, but left his t-shirt on and then just stood watching Vigo for a moment. He really was fit. A lot like Sebastian himself, but without the scars. Then his eyes wandered down and he chuckled. "We'll call it a draw, won't we?"

"Uhm... What?" Vigo had been studying Sebastian's body and it took him a moment to catch up. Then he laughed and shook his head. "No, man," he said. "You win. Lucky me..."

"We'll see if you still say that in a minute," Sebastian said, giving himself a few lazy strokes. "Get on your knees."

Vigo immediately obeyed. "You got condoms, right?" he asked. "I mean... We better be careful. Considering..."

"Yeah," Sebastian said, sliding a hand down Vigo's back until it was resting on his arse. "Let's see..." He slipped a finger between his cheeks and pressed, gently for now. "Been a while since you've been good enough to get this, has it?"

Vigo gasped and nodded. "Too...Too long..."

Sebastian put his left arm around his chest and stroked down his right nipple while pressing his finger further in. "Since Moriarty?" he asked.

"Since... London..." Vigo groaned, pushing back against Sebastian.

"Poor man," Sebastian said, amused by how eager Vigo was. He pulled his finger just a little bit back. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost... four weeks..." Vigo pushed back again. "Please... Give me more..."

Sebastian started thrusting his finger, but his heart wasn't really in it. Only four weeks. That meant Vigo had disappeared just before Sebastian had met Moriarty. And Moriarty wasn't exactly good at expressing his feelings - maybe he had wanted Vigo to stay. But then again, he clearly _was_ happier with someone to boss him around a bit.

A loud moan brought Sebastian back from his thoughts, and he realised he'd been moving his finger faster and faster.

"Fuck, that feels good..." Vigo gasped. "Don't stop."

"Oh, I'm not going to let you come like this," Sebastian said, pulling back.

Vigo whined. "Fuck me..." he begged. "Please..."

"Patience," Sebastian said, slapping his arse, before turning to find a condom.

Vigo groaned. "Damn... Do that again. Harder."

"You don't give the orders," Sebastian said, taking his time to open the pack and then stroke himself until he was hard enough to roll on the condom.

"Please..." Vigo begged.

Sebastian reached around and stroked Vigo's cock lightly.

Vigo thrust into his hand, moaning desperately.

As soon as his thrusts were getting more frantic, Sebastian pulled away his hand again. "So... Let's see what you've learned," he said. "Who's giving the orders here?"

"You are!" Vigo cried at once.

"Good boy." Sebastian chuckled and finally lined up, thinking that Vigo was almost _too_ easy. But a moment later he was too caught up in the feeling of his cock pushing into him to care.

Soon he could pick up his pace, and he remembered to push Vigo's face down in the pillow, leaving him to moan almost ridiculously loudly. It wasn't long before Vigo came like that, so Sebastian thrust into him a while longer until he finally stilled. He just stayed like that for a moment before pulling out and getting rid of the condom, catching his breath as he sat on the bed.

Vigo flopped down on his side, smiling sedately. "That was... so great..." he panted. "Do you think you can go again... soon?"

"No," Sebastian said. He probably could, actually, but suddenly he found he wanted to be alone. Vigo might look good, but he was just a bit _too_ eager for his taste. "I should probably report to the boss, actually. Find out when I've got my flight back, stuff like that."

"Okay." Vigo rolled on to his back and stretched lazily. "Tell him I said hi."

"I will," Sebastian said, getting up and throwing Vigo his pants and shirt.

Vigo stared at him. "Are you kicking me out?" he asked, incredulous.

"Not kicking..." Sebastian said. "But I should get back to work. I'd better not get distracted." He winked, hoping Vigo wouldn't see how impatient he was getting.

"Bullshit," Vigo said, getting off the bed and gathering his clothes. "I know it was just a shag. I don't expect to cuddle or anything, but you don't have to be a dick about it."

"I am a dick," Sebastian said, relieved that Vigo was finally moving. "So I'm not going to apologise or whatever."

"Just don't lie." Vigo disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door a bit harder than necessary.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. And that guy'd worked for Moriarty? The boss really must have enjoyed having a bottom around for once, because Sebastian was surprised Vigo still had his head. Besides, he was one to talk about lying, considering he'd betrayed his employers... He huffed and walked over to the bathroom door. He wasn't going to call Moriarty with Vigo around. He might try something "funny" like taking the phone from him. If Moriarty considered him important enough to warn him about an STI, he wouldn't be happy if Sebastian killed him.

"Hurry up!" he called.

Vigo was out again in less than five minutes. "I guess I won't be seeing you," he said, picking up his gun and tucking it back under his shirt. "For what it's worth, I did enjoy it."

"So did I," Sebastian said. "But you know our job is a dangerous one. Can't linger in the past." He held the door for Vigo.

"Even if the past was ten minutes ago," Vigo muttered. He didn't look at him as he passed him and hurried down the corridor.

Sebastian shut the door and immediately grabbed his phone. "Morning, boss," he said as soon as Moriarty picked up.

"You found him," Moriarty said. "Good. I need you here."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course you do. Did you get me a ticket or should I take care of that?"

"It'll be waiting for you at the airport. Your plane leaves in 5 hours." Moriarty hung up.

Sebastian looked at his phone, slightly disappointed. But well, he was going home. He hadn't exactly been able to see much of the Bahamas, but that was alright. If he wanted to see sharks, he'd go to the aquarium.


	12. Bushes

After the flight home, Sebastian was feeling stiff and more impatient than ever - he had a faint headache, got confused every time he glanced at his watch and _why didn't they let them leave the plane already?_

When he was finally out, he pushed through the mass of people to retrieve his luggage. He had no idea if Moriarty was picking him up, so he scanned the crowd waiting in the arrival hall. But he couldn't see him anywhere, so he turned in the direction of the cabs.

"Finally," Moriarty snapped. He was so close that Sebastian almost knocked him over. "We need to get your eyes checked."

"Careful," Sebastian said, taking a step back. "You know what happened last time you insisted on having me checked."

Trembling with sudden rage, Moriarty snarled at him and then spun around and strode towards the exit.

Sebastian laughed and followed, finding he actually had to fasten his pace. "Don't worry, boss," he said when he was within hearing distance again on the parking lot. "I'm sure you'd look good in glasses."

With an outraged cry, Moriarty spun around and punched Sebastian's chin hard enough for him to instinctively reach up to assess the damage. But even as he did so, he aimed a punch at Moriarty's cheek, which the shorter man ducked easily, charging Sebastian and ramming a shoulder into his ribs.

This, however, brought him so close that Sebastian could tackle him to the ground, knocking the air out of him and pinning down his left wrist.

For a while they wrestled; Moriarty somehow regained use of his left hand for a moment, sending a blow to Sebastian's head that was hard enough to make him see stars, but then Sebastian kneed him in the side and they just kept hitting each other wherever they could, until Sebastian caught Moriarty's other hand and pinned it to the ground too.

"Down, Kitten," he growled lowly.

"Get off me!" Moriarty cried, struggling to free himself.

"No," Sebastian said, leaning forward so his lips were hovering just above his boss's. "You're all mine now." And he kissed him, hard.

Moriarty's struggles increased and he turned his face away. "Let me go!" he snarled. "Or I _will_ kill you."

"You keep saying that," Sebastian said, his voice almost a whisper now. Fuck, he was aroused. He rutted against Moriarty and bent his head to suck on his neck.

"I'm not kidding!" Moriarty tried to kick him. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Yes, boss," Sebastian said lazily, holding him down as long as possible while getting up. Then he took a step back. "Happy now, boss?"

Moriarty didn't answer but got to his feet, brushed off his suit where he could reach and then turned and headed for the car.

"I'll take that as a no," Sebastian muttered, following him again and trying to ignore how uncomfortable it was to walk just now.

Moriarty didn't speak to him as he unlocked the car and got behind the wheel.

"Guess I better buckle up," Sebastian said as he sat down next to him. "If you're in such a mood..."

"I'm dropping you off by Greenwich Park," Moriarty told him as he started the car. "There's a meeting happening. I need to know what it's about. Preferably without them knowing that I know." He gestured to the glove compartment. "Details are in the white envelope."

"Right," Sebastian said, taking it out. "So much for the fun."

"Don't you think you've had enough fun?" Moriarty said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd be happy with a little fight. Must have been boring here without me."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't think." Moriarty smirked. "It's not exactly your strongest suit."

"No. You know what _that_ is." Sebastian grinned.

Sitting in the car with only Moriarty to annoy him, Sebastian soon realised how tired he was. Back in Nassau he hadn't bothered going to sleep for what little time he had left, and on the plane it had been too noisy. He studied the map of the park and the blurry photos from the envelope. Why did these people have a meeting this late? He supposed that if they didn't want too many people listening in, it was understandable that they chose an unpredictable hour and place, but still... Moriarty could easily send someone else. Did he really think that Sebastian would be well-rested after a flight from the fucking Bahamas? Or did he only trust Sebastian to get this done?

Speculating seemed pointless and asking certainly wasn't an option, considering the mood Moriarty was in. So Sebastian told himself to relax and try not to think about what had happened in the parking lot earlier, so he could take what little rest he could get.

…

Hiding under a bush seemed like the worst thing Sebastian could have thought of for his stiff muscles. And after almost an hour of waiting, he was starting to suspect it was all for nothing. Had Moriarty set this up just to punish him? For the teasing, or perhaps the fight? But that had happened at the airport, and by then the envelope had already been waiting in the car. So it must be for something that had happened before he went to the Bahamas. But what? He had done plenty of things to piss off Moriarty, just for the hell of it, but surely nothing to warrant this level of cruelty. He groaned and was about to get up when he heard voices.

Maybe it hadn't been a dirty trick from his boss after all. Maybe there really was going to be a meeting here in the park. But no… The group that appeared on the path was just a bunch of young men in football shirts, singing very badly as they stumbled along.

For at least the twentieth time since he had lain down under this bush, he cursed Moriarty. He'd forgotten all about the match tonight. If he could have gone home right away, he might have made a nice evening out of it, probably only catching the second half, but still. Putting his feet up with a nice beer and cheerfully ignoring his boss bitching about the stupidity of watching a bunch of guys chasing a ball around a field of grass like kids in a schoolyard was just what he needed.

But instead he was here, uncomfortable and cold, waiting for a meeting that was never going to happen. And to top it all off, the drunken quintet decided to stop right in front of Sebastian's bush.

If he tried to get away now, surely they would hear him. Not that they posed any kind of danger, but he really did not want to be spotted here. Just in case Moriarty hadn't been taking the piss.

So he tried to make himself more comfortable, waiting for the blokes to get lost.

Then another man appeared. Probably twice the age of the football fans, short and stocky with thinning dark hair, and wearing a dark suit and coat that seemed way too fancy for a nighttime stroll in the park.

One of the young men spotted him and nudged one of his friends.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, wondering if they were going to harass the man. Normally he couldn't care less, but such a scene would beyond a doubt mean he'd have to wait here even longer.

But the young men didn't yell at the older guy or act threatening in any way. Instead two of them started singing loudly again as he approached them, frowning.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed as he got close enough.

"We… We're celebrating…" one of the young men, a tall bloke with bleached hair, slurred. "Did… Didn't you see the match?"

"I don't watch sports," the man snapped. "And tonight, neither should you."

Two of the others giggled, one of them rather hysterically.

The bleached guy seemed to sober up suddenly as he leaned closer to the man and whispered something.

The short man glared up at him. "You have got to be kidding me!" Pushing past the others, he went over and sat down on the bench. Looking decidedly sheepish, the younger man followed him and sat down.

While his friends continued singing and staggering around, he spoke with the other man in hushed tones. A conversation Sebastian could only hear fragments of due to the racket, which he was now starting to suspect was just an act designed to cover the true nature of this encounter.

"But what about your bosses?" Bleach protested, earning himself another glare.

"Well, they're not here anymore, are they?" Shorty countered. "They couldn't take the heat anymore and ran off back home. So why should I continue to do their bidding when there's a whole empire here, ripe for the taking?"

"But aren't you forgetting…" The rest was lost in a painfully horrible chorus of 'We are the champions'.

"... is a little bitch," Shorty answered when Sebastian could hear him again. "I know how to handle him. That is none of your concern. You just worry about the other one. Once those two are taken care of, nothing will stand in my way. _Our_ way, if you are ready to…"

"Oi!" a voice cried, right next to Sebastian. He had been so intent on listening to the two on the bench, that he had not noticed that one of the others, a burly bloke with very bad skin, had staggered over and unzipped his jeans, clearly about to relieve himself.

Sebastian was spared this disgusting shower by the very unlucky fact that the guy was looking right down at him, no longer the least bit tipsy, and already pulling a gun from under his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" he barked.

For a moment Sebastian considered keeping still and acting like he'd passed out, but the guy had been looking straight at his face, so he must have seen that his eyes were open.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. "Picking mushrooms," he drawled, and then jumped to his feet and kicked the gun out of Spotty's hand.

Without missing a beat, Sebastian pulled his own gun and shot the guy. But of course the others hadn't missed their short exchange, and as the young men ran his way, Shorty took off from the bench and headed for the other direction at a surprising speed.

Realising that he must be the big fish here, Sebastian aimed the gun at Shorty's ankles, but one of the others jumped him, so he missed. He threw the guy off and was about to shoot him instead when a sharp pain in his right side made him lose his grip on the gun. Gasping for breath, he slammed his elbow into his attacker's face. He heard a loud crunch, but didn't have time to watch him fall down at his feet, as another man was pressing a gun against his chest. Sebastian grabbed his wrist and snapped it, then took the gun from him and shot both him and the guy next to him. He turned to Bleach to finish him off too, but the guy was fast. He used Sebastian's own trick to kick the weapon out of his hand and then he was on him, landing punch after punch. But Sebastian managed to use his greater weight to roll them over. For a moment he thought of Moriarty, lying on his back in that garage, as he closed his hands around the man's neck. But then he pressed and waited, holding himself low against Bleach's chest so he couldn't push him off, however hard he tried. Finally the man went limp, so Sebastian could sit up to increase the pressure and crush his larynx.

He was breathing heavily by the time he staggered to his feet. His ribs were bleeding, but as he pressed his fingers to the wound, suppressing a hiss of pain, he felt the knife hadn't gone deep. Fortunately those wankers hadn't been clever enough to do any real damage with a knife.

It stung like hell, but he couldn't take a moment to catch his breath. Wincing, he got to his feet and dragged the five bodies behind the bushes. It was the best he could do in his current state. At least no one had been around to see the fight. But they would be found and the murders would be investigated, and surely no one would believe that they had all killed each other over some argument on football. It would be far safer if Sebastian fled the country right away - but he couldn't face it just now. He just wanted to sleep for a week.

So he took a look at himself and decided that surely, in the dark, no cabbie would notice the blood on his sleeve from ramming someone's nose up their brain, the spatter from the shots or the seep from his own wound under his jacket. He doubted he could make it home by foot anyway.

…

"What the hell happened?" Moriarty roared, the second Sebastian opened the door. "Can't you even manage keeping your head down?"

Sebastian sighed. Of course Moriarty wouldn't just let him go off to lick his wounds. "Not when people are literally pissing on it," he huffed. "At least none of them got away. Except the fat guy. Who'd have known a guy his age could run so fast..."

"He was the only one who mattered!" Moriarty screamed, rushing forward and grabbing Sebastian's shirt, pulling him down to eye level. "And now he knows you were there. Which means he knows that I know!"

Sebastian let out a grunt and pressed his arm in against his side. "Not necessarily," he said rather breathlessly. "I doubt he saw my face. Just ran as soon as he knew I was there."

Moriarty's scowl melted away to a worried frown. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, reaching out to move Sebastian's arm.

"Don't," Sebastian said, clenching his teeth and keeping his arm firmly in place. "It's just a scratch."

Moriarty lowered his hand. "Show me?"

"You'll just be nagging that I'm dripping on your floor," Sebastian said, turning away.

"Don't be daft." Moriarty put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Go into the bathroom and take your shirt off," he said. "I'll go get the kit."

Sebastian nodded curtly and went to the small downstairs bathroom. He squirmed out of the jacket and then very, very carefully peeled the shirt off, letting out a few pathetic whines before he could finally bin it.

Moriarty stopped in the door, studying him. "Lift your arm," he said, his voice still soft, his brow creased with something that almost looked like concern.

Sebastian complied, groaning again at the stretch of his skin. "It really just skimmed me... Tried to stab me in the back..."

Moriarty hissed. "Fuck, Tiger," he muttered, stepping closer and placing his fingers just below the wound. "That was too close..." His expression grim, he set about cleaning the wound, taking great care, it seemed, to avoid causing more pain than necessary while still being thorough.

"So you're not throwing away your damaged goods?" Sebastian asked, looking away from what he was doing.

"Don't be stupid," Moriarty said, smiling a little as he reached for the disinfectant. "What's an extra stripe or two to such a handsome Tiger?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I fucked up. I understand if you need to send me away. I know I shouldn't have left the bodies, but there was no time. And… I don't think I could have carried them." He gestured at his right side.

"If you had hung around, you'd have been caught. Under the circumstances, you did the right thing." Moriarty sighed. "This might sting a bit."

Sebastian took a deep breath, but he still yelped as the disinfectant touched the wound, and punched the wall with his fist. "Fuck!"

"Sorry, Tiger," Moriarty said. "I'm almost done."

"I know," Sebastian said, staring straight ahead and trying very hard not to feel anything.

"It may need stitches," Moriarty said as he put some ointment on the cut. "But you don't want me doing that. I'll just cover it up and we'll see how it looks tomorrow."

After cleaning up the other cuts and bruises, most of them on Sebastian's face, he got up to fetch some painkillers from the cabinet. "That's the best I can do," he said, pouring Sebastian a glass of water. "Can you make it up to my room or would you rather sleep on the sofa?"

"I can walk. Thanks," Sebastian said, quietly looking at Moriarty.

"Then head on up," he said, smiling. "I'll come tuck you in."

Sebastian snorted. "I'll be fine. You probably have work to do..."

"I do," Moriarty said. "Thanks to you. But I'm still coming up to check on you in ten minutes, so run along." He gave Sebastian's arse a soft pat.

"I'm not dying," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes fondly, but he walked to the stairs. He could easily make it to his own bedroom, but if Moriarty expected him in his own, he'd better stay there. He tried not to bend too much as he took off his trousers, and then lay down on the bed on his left side, curling his right arm in front of him so its weight wasn't resting on the bandage. A moment later he tugged Moriarty's second pillow down to balance him.

True to his word, Moriarty showed up about ten minutes later. He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Kind of," Sebastian said, shifting his arm again.

Moriarty frowned. "Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Do you have a bigger pillow?" Sebastian asked. Then he looked Moriarty up and down. "Actually, you look the right size..."

Moriarty smiled and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Just the right size?"

Sebastian smiled back. "The perfect size?"

"I guess we'll have to see about that." Moriarty slid off his shirt and then, moving carefully, took the place of the pillow. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better," Sebastian said, shifting even closer so he could press against Moriarty's backside. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, but then his brain caught up with him again. "Can you stay? I mean... You were taking care of the mess I've made..."

"Things are set in motion," Moriarty answered. "I won't be needed for a while. Unless someone else screws up."

"Alright," Sebastian muttered, closing his eyes again. "Goodnight, boss."

"Goodnight, Tiger."


	13. Break

Moriarty was still tucked closely against his chest when Sebastian woke up. And snoring louder than Sebastian had ever heard him do. He suppressed a chuckle and moved his arm carefully, checking how much it hurt, but while the wound was rather stiff, it didn't sting as badly as before. He tried to move it a little further, but his sleeping boss grabbed his arm and pulled it back around him with a loud protesting snore.

"Noisy Kitten," Sebastian whispered, grinning. He pressed a kiss to the back of Moriarty's head, wondering what time it was. But it hurt too much to stretch out and look over Moriarty's head at the clock, so he settled back with a huff.

Moriarty grunted and tried to turn in Sebastian's embrace.

Sebastian hissed as Moriarty brushed his ribs. "No, Kitten," he said, tightening his grip. "Stay."

Moriarty tensed and stopped moving. "Sorry," he muttered, yawning.

"It's okay," Sebastian said, kissing his hair again before yawning too.

"How are you feeling?" Moriarty tried to turn his head to look at him without moving his body.

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm okay. As long as no one puts a hand on my ribs..." He smiled. "I've had worse."

"Then you don't need your 'pillow' anymore?" Moriarty asked. "Because I could really use a break."

Sebastian chuckled. "You've been a very good pillow. Though a rather noisy one..." He released Moriarty, letting his arm hover above him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Moriarty said, slipping away so that he could sit up. He sniffed. "I think I've caught a cold or something."

"Oh god. I don't even want to know how whiny you get if you get ill..." Sebastian slowly rolled onto his stomach, grinning.

"I took care of you when you got hurt. I expect you to take care of me when I get sick," Moriarty said. He giggled and then headed off for the bathroom, walking a bit faster than usual.

"Fair enough." Sebastian shook his head fondly before sitting up.

...

"Boss?" Sebastian asked. "What are you doing?"

All day, Moriarty had barely left his side, bringing his laptop to the sofa so he could sit with Sebastian, who apparently had a day off to heal. He didn't mind, really; it was rather nice to have his boss leaning against his left side while watching the tv on a low volume. Yet it made him wonder about Moriarty. He hadn't given any sign of having a cold after he had returned from the bathroom that morning. But surely he hadn't gotten _that_ emotional because of what had happened to Sebastian. True, he might have given him a bit of a fright, but there had to be something else that made the boss long for his company and comforting touch.

Except that now, Moriarty had gotten up and started rummaging around in the kitchen. If he was actually going to cook, it was Sebastian's turn to get worried.

"I hope pasta is okay," Moriarty answered. "I haven't really had time for shopping."

"Of course," Sebastian said slowly, staring at him. "Want any help?"

"I can make pasta," Moriarty said, sounding a little miffed. "You just stay right there." A moment later he added. "Do you need anything? A beer?"

"Yeah, why not," Sebastian said, amused. He shifted on the sofa so he could have a better look at his boss.

After bringing him a beer, Moriarty disappeared back into the kitchen and was soon cursing softly as he clattered with pots and pans.

Sebastian frowned. "Are you looking for something?"

"I know my own kitchen," Moriarty snapped.

"Alright then," Sebastian said, sitting back. "Just call me if you need me."

The stumbling continued for a while, before it went quiet again. "What sauce are you going to make?" Sebastian inquired.

After a long silence, Moriarty appeared in the door grinning sheepishly. "Pizza?"

Sebastian started laughing. "Alright, pizza it is."

Giggling, Moriarty got out his phone. "We don't even have cheese or ketchup for the pasta so it would have been quite bland," he admitted.

"So you'd have served bare pasta?" Sebastian chuckled. "You're a genius, boss, but you're really not the world's greatest cook."

"I thought I had some stuff left," he muttered. "But the ham had turned... And the onions were mouldy..."

Sebastian smiled. "Pizza's a good alternative. And I still appreciate the effort."

"I'll stock up tomorrow," Moriarty promised. "Have the kitchen ready for when you're back on your feet."

"You're offering to go shopping?" Sebastian said, studying him. "Are you sure you're alright, Kitten?"

"It's not like I lived on dust and sunlight before you moved in." Moriarty smiled. "I am a grown man. I can take care of myself..." He plopped down next to Sebastian and sighed. "You just do it better."

Sebastian laughed and wrapped an arm around him.

...

When they had finished the pizza, Moriarty didn't open his laptop again, so they just lazily rested against each other in the sofa, watching a film neither of them found very interesting.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Sebastian asked eventually.

Moriarty shrugged. "I may have to answer a few calls, but that's it."

"So you could give me a hand before I go to bed?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure, anything you need." Moriarty yawned.

"Anything?" Sebastian smirked.

"As long as I don't have to leave the house," Moriarty said, checking his phone and frowning.

"Oh, no. We don't even have to leave the sofa, but you'll probably want to move..."

Moriarty looked blankly at him for a moment. Then he huffed. "I told you before, no mess on the sofa."

Sebastian grinned. "So bed or shower?"

"You could use a shower." Moriarty wrinkled his nose.

Sebastian snorted and got up. "I couldn't agree more."

"Go get ready," Moriarty said. "I'll join you in a minute." He checked his phone again.

…

A minute became many more, and as Sebastian had started stroking himself, he was soon too far gone to wait any longer. By the time he had towelled himself off, Moriarty still hadn't joined him in the bathroom, so he carefully peeled off his bandage and then stood glaring at the mirror for a moment, wondering how he was supposed to put on a new one by himself. Yet with some rather painful movements he managed to disinfect and cover the wound again. Then he went back downstairs, naked, as he didn't have any clean pants in Moriarty's bathroom.

Moriarty was sprawled on the sofa, speaking very quickly into his phone to someone who, Sebastian expected from the threats being hurled at them, was probably rather grateful they weren't currently face to face with him. But as he saw Sebastian, he stopped, right in the middle of describing, in great detail, what exactly he was going to do to their tongue if they ever failed him again.

"Fuck..." he muttered as he hung up. "I guess you went ahead without me..."

"And I guess you got that phone call you were waiting for," Sebastian said, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah," Moriarty said, licking his lips. "Sorry..."

Sebastian shrugged. "I just thought I'd come have a look if you weren't setting the kitchen on fire after all. But as you've got work to keep you busy, I'll just go to bed..." He slowly turned away from Moriarty.

"Already?" Moriarty asked. "I mean... I think I'm done for tonight. With work..."

Sebastian stopped and shrugged, keeping his back to Moriarty so he would have a good view of the muscles moving. "I guess I need more rest to heal. And since there's not much to do for me..."

"You could give me a hand," Moriarty suggested, getting to his feet.

"Oh, surely I'm not qualified for that," Sebastian said, suppressing a grin.

Moriarty put his hands on Sebastian's hips and leaned close, pressing a series of soft kisses along his spine. "You are perfect for the job," he whispered.

Sebastian smiled and turned around, putting his arms around Moriarty's waist. "In that case..."

Moriarty smiled up at him and then grabbed a handful of his hair, dragging him down for a kiss.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled him even closer.

"You know..." Moriarty purred between kisses, "maybe going to bed isn't such a bad idea..."

"There's still the sofa..." Sebastian teased, giving Moriarty's arse a squeeze.

"But the bed is much more comfortable," Moriarty said with an unconvincing pout.

"One day I'm going to let you make such a mess of your sofa that you can't even look at it anymore without getting hard," Sebastian promised, before he let go of Moriarty and started climbing the stairs.

Moriarty laughed. He followed Sebastian, keeping enough distance to be able to enjoy the view wholly.

In the bedroom Sebastian pulled him close again, attacking his lips as he slowly drove him towards the bed. Pressing up close against him, Moriarty kept kissing him while struggling to get out of his clothes. Sebastian chuckled and gave him a hand with his shirt. When he was finally naked, he pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips.

Moriarty groaned. "You look so hot," he said, putting his hands on Sebastian's thighs.

"But I'm just out the shower," Sebastian said, acting confused before he gave Moriarty an evil grin.

"Cheeky bastard," Moriarty said, pushing up against him. "I wish I could fuck that grin off your face."

Sebastian chuckled. "Not just yet, Kitten." He slid his hands up Moriarty's chest and then down his arms, until he was holding his wrists. "Maybe I should tie you up, just to make sure you won't try..." he mused.

Moriarty closed his eyes. "Not this time, Tiger," he moaned. "But soon..."

Sebastian hesitated, pushing Moriarty's wrists down on the mattress above his head. "You'd look so pretty..."

"And I'd be so horny that I'd demand that you fuck me," Moriarty purred, squirming playfully in his grip. "So let's wait until you can do just that."

"Hmmm..." Sebastian admired him a little longer, then released his wrists and leaned over to bite his earlobe softly. "Fine..."

Moriarty moaned and reached up to tug on Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian slowly kissed and licked down his neck, finally moving on to his nipples.

For once, Moriarty seemed perfectly content to let Sebastian move at his own pace. He kept moaning softly or giggling when something tickled, but otherwise he just lay there, clearly enjoying the attention.

In the end Sebastian kissed down his thigh, avoiding to touch his cock, and then he looked up at Moriarty. "You're being such a good Kitten, I feel you've earned a treat..."

"Not a Kitten," Moriarty said, but he was smiling lazily as he lifted his head to look down at Sebastian.

"Of course not," Sebastian said, reaching over for the lube. "So you won't purr when I do... this..." He cupped Moriarty's balls and brushed his fingertips over his perineum.

Moriarty cried out with pleasure. "I don't... purr..." he gasped.

Sebastian chuckled. "No?" He slid his hand further down and pressed two fingers against Moriarty's hole.

"No," Moriarty insisted, rolling his hips.

"We'll see about that." Sebastian pressed in, then waited to let Moriarty adjust. Once he was good, he started thrusting his fingers, soon speeding up and brushing Moriarty's prostate.

"Fuck..." Moriarty moaned, squirming and thrashing on the bed. "Feels so... good..."

Sebastian smirked. "That definitely sounds like purring to me... Maybe even like mewing..."

"Screw... you..." Moriarty clenched around his fingers. "Faster... Harder..."

"But I don't want you to come yet," Sebastian said, smiling as he slowed down his thrusts. "You make such beautiful noises, I'd rather let you keep doing that a little longer..."

"You're cruel," Moriarty whined, trying to push against his fingers.

"Oh yes," Sebastian said, grinning. "That's what you get when you promise me a shared shower and don't show up."

"Git..." Moriarty groaned, clenching again. "I'll make it up to you... Tomorrow..."

Sebastian kissed his stomach, his fingers almost still now. "Always promises."

"What do you want?" Moriarty snapped. "Just say it..."

"Oh no, I'm not going to do all the thinking for you. Surprise me." Sebastian chuckled and started thrusting his fingers again, harder than before.

Moriarty cried out, his hips bucking.

Sebastian smirked. "Look at you, all mine... My K-"

As Moriarty was on the brink of climax, his leg jerked and his knee slammed into Sebastian's side.

For a moment Sebastian couldn't breathe, his hands jerking away from Moriarty to curl in on himself. Then he roared in pain and fell on his left side, covering his right with his hands.

Moriarty sat up, confused. Then he squirmed to Sebastian's side. "Shit... Tiger... I'm so sorry," he said, reaching out to him, but reluctant to actually touch him.

Sebastian groaned and slowly unravelled from his curled up position. "Fuck, that hurt," he muttered.

Moriarty put an arm around him. "I know. I'm sorry. Do you need some pills?"

Sebastian shook his head, shifting a little back so he could keep an eye on where Moriarty's arm went. "I'm fine."

"Lie down," Moriarty urged him. "Let me have a look."

Sebastian let out a grunt and rolled onto his stomach. "I doubt there's much to see."

Moriarty prodded the skin around the bandage gently. "Are you very sore?" he asked.

"I think it would be getting better if you left it alone," Sebastian mumbled against the pillow.

"Fine." Moriarty retreated. "Should I leave you alone as well?"

"No..." Sebastian rolled back to his side. "I still need my pillow. But..." He gestured at Moriarty's cock.

Moriarty looked down, then shrugged. "Don't worry about me," he said. He settled gently in front of Sebastian. "You can make it up to me the next time I'm driving."

Sebastian smiled. "Alright. I guess we broke the mood anyway." He shifted closer and put an arm around Moriarty.

"My bad," Moriarty said.


	14. Bound

Moriarty actually kept his promise and went to the shops the next day, though he didn't bring any of the ingredients Sebastian had requested. Sebastian rolled his eyes at him when he saw it, but decided he might as well make something with the things Moriarty _had_ bought. In fact he'd really looked forward to cooking, but by the time he got up to get started, Moriarty gave him a strange look and told him he'd already ordered Chinese. They had another quiet evening in, and this time they did spend quite a lot of time in the shower together, so Sebastian could easily forgive Moriarty for changing his dinner plans.

But the morning after, Sebastian's craving for stuffed peppers hadn't abated. And apparently Moriarty _still_ didn't have anything for him to do, so he decided he might as well go to the shop and find what he needed.

As bending over still put too much strain on his wound, he had to put his foot on a kitchen chair to fasten his shoes. He had just finished when the boss walked out of his office.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Moriarty snapped as he appeared in the door. "You should be resting. Healing."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Very touching, boss, but I'm not gonna walk on my _ribs_."

"But why go out at all?" Moriarty frowned. "You've got everything you need here."

"I don't, because _someone_ didn't bring in what I'd asked them to buy," Sebastian pointed out.

"You're so fussy about food," Moriarty complained. "We've got plenty of stuff. You don't have to go out. Unless... it's just an excuse to get away."

"Well, it is," Sebastian said. "I need fresh air. To help my _healing process_." He mimicked Moriarty's dramatic tone.

"Then go sit in the garden." Moriarty walked over to him and reached up to stroke his cheek. "I don't want you out there... Getting in trouble."

"I'm going to _Lidl_ , boss. It's hardly like I'm doing a hit. Or have I lost that much of your trust that you think I'll lead all your enemies here?"

"It's not about trust," Moriarty snapped. "It's about protecting my... my assets..."

"Well, tough," Sebastian said. "I want peppers tonight, and I very much want to fetch them myself, so I'd like to see you try stopping me."

"Oh, I know there's no stopping you when you want something," Moriarty snapped.

"Good. So you won't be wasting my time any longer." Sebastian made to push past him.

Moriarty stood his ground. "I'll lock you up if I have to," he said, crossing his arms.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, looming over him. "You'll lock me up?" It was almost an amusing thought, if Moriarty hadn't been pissing him off so much. "And then what? I work for you, _boss_. What am I going to do for you in my cell?" He gave Moriarty's chest a hard push.

Moriarty staggered backwards. "It's not about what you _can_ do, but what you can't!" he screamed. "As long as I can keep an eye on you, you can't get yourself killed. Or fuck traitors!"

Sebastian stared at him in silence for a long, charged moment. "You were spying on me? Even there?"

Moriarty glared defiantly up at him. "I was informed of your... guest." His voice was soft now. And cold as ice. "The rest wasn't hard to guess. I know Vigo. And I know you." He huffed. "Did you make him beg? Did you make him weep?"

" _You_ sent me there," Sebastian said. "If you know us both _so_ well, you must have known what would happen. _Clever_ as you are. So don't you fucking hold that against me."

"I thought you had more self-control," Moriarty hissed. "I trusted you. I guess I'm not as clever as I thought..."

"Clearly you didn't trust me, if you had me shadowed at the hotel," Sebastian spat out. "I only fucked him, I didn't run over to his side."

"I didn't trust _him_!" Moriarty groaned. "There was a reason why I ran him out of the country."

"So what?" Sebastian snapped. "You don't think I'd have kept an eye on him so he wouldn't go through my phone? He wouldn't have learned anything against you anyway."

"I didn't want him slitting your throat, okay?" Moriarty was trembling with anger. "I was concerned with your safety. And all you cared about was getting off!"

"You were..." Sebastian huffed out a laugh. "You were _worried_? Honestly, Kitten... I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. _And_ of you. That's what you hired me for, remember? I'm not made of fucking _glass_."

"No. You're made of flesh and bone. And blood." Moriarty gestured to his side. "You can get hurt. Killed. I didn't want a creep like Vigo having a go at you... Because of my mistake..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Fine. You want to keep your best sniper in one piece even though you hardly ever use me, okay. But what do you expect is going to happen to me at the shop? Getting attacked by peppers that don't want to be eaten?"

Moriarty clenched his fists, his eyes flashed and he screamed: "Fine! Screw you! Just go! Get lost!"

He turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. And, from the sound of it, every single door on his way to his bedroom.

...

At the shop no one killed or threatened Sebastian - though waiting in a queue to check out his items was close enough to torture. Then again, so was having a boss who overreacted at every little thing.

According to some people, Moriarty was someone to look up to, but if he was so scared of getting one of his employees killed... That was just weak. No wonder he needed Sebastian to protect him. But if Moriarty didn't even trust him enough to believe he could easily handle someone like Vigo, Sebastian wasn't sure he still wanted that job.

Who was he kidding, though? Every other boss would have gotten rid of him after he'd endangered his mission as much as he had, and quite right too. Who was going to hire an assassin who let himself get discovered and wounded, causing the need to kill when he'd been told no one could know about his presence? Who was going to let him shag them through the mattress and make him cook and... Fuck. How could Moriarty be such a little prick and still draw Sebastian in like that?

So when he'd gotten his peppers and mince and rice, Sebastian returned home. Moriarty was nowhere in sight, which was probably for the best. Sebastian hadn't quite decided yet if he'd let him eat any peppers at all. If he was too uptight to let Sebastian do something as dull as going to a fucking _shop_... Sebastian got angry again thinking of how he'd actually enjoyed going out for something so stupid. Moriarty might think it was for his well-being, but making him a prisoner did not help him at all. Maybe it was time to make Moriarty _feel_ how 'defenceless' Sebastian was. If Moriarty was begging at his feet, blood streaming from a couple of wounds... Oh, he wouldn't be nagging about Sebastian's safety like that.

Sebastian put down his knife and the pepper he'd been cutting in half and ran up the stairs, then slammed Moriarty's bedroom door open.

Moriarty had been lying flat on his back, seemingly doing nothing more productive than staring at the ceiling, but when Sebastian burst in, he jumped to his feet, his body ready for combat, though his expression was one of surprise mingled with what might have been pain.

However, Sebastian didn't spend much time studying him. Before Moriarty could do anything, he'd thrown him back on the bed, holding his wrists up with one hand while undoing his tie with the other.

Moriarty struggled at first but then he relaxed, surrendering.

"Oh, that's it?" Sebastian asked, roughly pushing Moriarty's wrists up so he could tie them to the bedpost. "I come in and you go limp? Afraid to hurt me again?"

Moriarty shook his head while making a strange grimace.

"You'd better not," Sebastian growled, slapping him in the face. "Because it's why I am with you. You can make me hurt. You can make me feel alive. If you take that away from me..." He slapped him again, harder this time. "Then you're nothing to me."

Moriarty bit his lip and closed his eyes. Then he nodded. "I know," he whispered. "You can't keep a Tiger caged."

"Exactly." Sebastian sat back and ripped Moriarty's shirt open.

A shaky moan escaped Moriarty.

Sebastian pressed his nails deep into the skin under Moriarty's clavicles and then dragged them down over his chest, leaving two red lines, before he got to work on his trousers.

He had to push down Moriarty's hips to be able to pull them off, as he was squirming too much, gasping and moaning. His Kitten was much more pleasant to be around if it was afraid of getting _itself_ hurt, Sebastian thought with a satisfied smirk. He pulled up the band of Moriarty's pants before letting it go with a snap, then tore them in two and threw away what was left of them. Then he pushed Moriarty's legs back and slapped his arse, getting a high-pitched whine from Moriarty that made him decide to do it again. Moriarty was fully hard now, so it wasn't all fear. Then again, Sebastian had already discovered fairly early that Moriarty got off on a bit of a burn. And he was already tired of this display. He wanted to fuck him, own him, make him hurt enough that he was sobbing. So he let go of Moriarty, retrieved a condom from the night table and rolled it on, then without any warning pushed into Moriarty's tight hole and started thrusting hard and fast.

Moriarty gasped with pain but did not protest. He clenched his eyes shut and hooked his legs over Sebastian's shoulders, lifting himself up to take him deeper.

Sebastian braced his hands on either side of Jim's head, slamming into him over and over again. He fully intended to come first, and then he could leave Moriarty like this, tied up and aroused and hurting, until Sebastian was up for another go. But suddenly there were a few hard clenches around his cock, and Moriarty spilled all over his own chest.

"What the _fuck_?"

Moriarty laughed breathlessly. "Oh Tiger," he gasped. "No one can fuck me like you do..."

Sebastian slapped one hand around his throat and squeezed to make him shut up, but after a few more thrusts he came too and loosened his grip. "Fuck... you..." he managed, gasping as he pulled out.

"You just did..." Moriarty giggled. "Quite thoroughly."

"I hate you," Sebastian said, rolling away to get rid of the condom. "I should just leave you here to rot and never come back."

"But you won't," Moriarty purred. "Because the Tiger needs his Kitten. Just as much as I need you."

Sebastian made a noncommittal noise. He was still angry with Moriarty, still thought he'd been absolutely ridiculous, but deep down he knew that what he said was right. Fuck him. With a sigh he turned back to him and started plucking at the strong knot that held his wrists.

"Leave it," Moriarty said, smiling up at him. A very open and relaxed smile. Almost peaceful. "Stay..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You _want_ this?"

"It's very relaxing," Moriarty said. "Come on, stay. I'm completely harmless like this."

Sebastian snorted. "I doubt you ever are." But he lay down with a sigh and trailed his fingers through the mess on his Kitten's chest.

Moriarty sighed lazily. "I really needed that," he said.

Sebastian huffed. "It wasn't about you."

"I didn't say it was. It was just... good..." Moriarty giggled again. "You're amazing at angry sex."

"I'm amazing at sex," Sebastian said, shrugging.

Moriarty snorted. "You are so full of yourself," he said. "But you can't claim you're amazing at something where you still refuse to try half the possibilities."

"I haven't refused anything." Sebastian stretched lazily. "I just prefer doing what I know I'm good at."

"You might make a good bottom too," Moriarty said. "Tie me up and ride me till I beg for mercy."

"Hmm, I might," Sebastian said. "When you've been particularly good..."

"I have a job for you," Moriarty said, smirking. "Tomorrow. May get bloody."

Now Sebastian smiled a little too. "So my house arrest is over? Good."

"I think you've proved that you are fully recovered." Moriarty grinned cheekily.

"Glad you agree," Sebastian said. "I hope you had, too..."

Moriarty's smile changed a little. "I think you better untie me now," he said.

Sebastian smirked. "Why? I could actually cook in peace without having you in my way..."

"Then you better help me to the bathroom first," Moriarty said, with another of those infuriating giggles.

"Would be just what you deserve, having to soil your own sheets," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes, but he sat up and finally managed to get the tie loose.

"There are limits to what I can forgive," Moriarty said as he sat up and rubbed his wrists. "Even for you."

"You shouldn't have said that. I might test them." Sebastian grinned and gave him a hard kiss before he started to get dressed.

"Don't push your luck, Tiger," Moriarty said, giving his arse a slap as he passed him on the way to the bathroom.

…

At the first bite of his peppers, Sebastian let out a long, obscene moan. "Fuck, that's good..."

"The Chinese was good too," Moriarty said, picking at his food.

Sebastian glared at him. "If my cooking is only as good as the Chinese to you, you don't need to eat that. More for me."

"I'm just teasing you, Tiger," Moriarty said, grinning. "You need to relax. I know an excellent cure for that. Worked wonders on me..."

"No, you're not fucking me tonight," Sebastian cut him off.

Moriarty shrugged. "Your loss." Then his tone grew serious. "Promise me something, though?"

Sebastian looked up at him over a forkful of pepper and mince. "What?"

"When you do decide you want to try it..." Moriarty cocked his head a little. "Come to me. Let me be your first."

Sebastian chuckled. "I wouldn't let anyone else even put their fingers there, boss."

His smile widening, Moriarty nodded and then focused on his food, clearly enjoying it a lot more than he had let on before.


	15. Brainy

Moriarty didn't stir when Sebastian's alarm went off, but then again it was fucking early. Sebastian stretched and decided not to bother with a shower - Moriarty had almost promised him things would get messy, after all.

An hour later he stood in a room that balanced on a very thin line between decadent and stylish, hands planted on his hips in front of the short, stocky, cursing man in pyjamas he'd just tied to a chair.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" the man snarled, tugging at his bonds.

"Yeah, we met," Sebastian said, touching his ribs for a moment. "You're Fergus Lister. I don't randomly enter houses to tie people up, you know."

"Who do you work for?" Lister demanded.

Sebastian chuckled. "You're the one who's tied up. I think answering questions is _your_ job."

"I'm not going to tell you shit. You can go back to your employer and tell them to fuck themselves for all I care."

Sebastian punched the man on the cheek - just a warm-up, only bruising and not actually doing any damage. "Not gonna happen. Why don't start by telling me about who _you_ 're working for?"

"You don't know?" Lister raised an eyebrow and then laughed derisively. "You really are just hired brawn, huh?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, though it _was_ rather inconvenient that Moriarty had briefed him on only the most necessary details to find Lister. "Oh, indulge me," he said, hitting the man again. "A bit of confirmation of what I already know won't harm anyone..."

"The hunters," the man spat. "I work for the hunters. So what?"

Sebastian frowned, thinking for a moment before he decided that didn't ring any bells. "Hunters?" he repeated. "What are they hunting?"

This earned him another derisive laugh. "It's their name. Sean and Damien Hunter. Don't tell me you haven't heard of them..."

"Well, you're going to tell me all about them anyway," Sebastian said with a shrug, though he was internally gritting his teeth. He'd have a word with Moriarty on sending him out on missions without getting enough information to do a clean job.

"Not a chance," Lister said, his scowl bordering on a defiant pout.

Sebastian punched him harder this time, already annoyed at the man's attitude. "I have all day," he said. "And when I'm done with you, you're going to _beg_ me to just hit you like that. So why don't we speed things up a bit?"

But of course Lister wasn't the type of man to give in so quickly. At least Sebastian had wiped the haughty look of his face, but it was only a small victory.

As Lister spat out some blood after another blow, Sebastian reached into his pocket for his knife. He might as well get some fun out of it if the man wanted to be stubborn.

He started by stabbing him, carefully avoiding critical places that would bleed too much. Just causing enough of a stinging pain in Lister's arms and legs. By the time he was cutting lines on the man's upper back through the fabric of his pyjama shirt, Sebastian was starting to relax. Lister was whimpering on his chair, but Sebastian didn't even ask him anything. If he gave in, he'd have to stop this, and he was enjoying it far too much. So Sebastian walked around again and started cutting the pyjama bottoms off him. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Lister's cock - for a man his size, he really was well-endowed. Yet there was nothing attractive about him to Sebastian, who kneeled between the man's legs and lightly slid the point of his knife down Lister's left thigh.

"I've got a deal for you," he said.

"Does it involve you going to hell?" Lister growled.

Sebastian chuckled. "It involves you telling me everything that my boss wants to know. In exchange..." He lowered the knife so that the blade was resting against Lister's cock. "In exchange, I won't cut the head off your dick. But I get it if you don't want to talk. It's big enough, so you won't miss a piece..." He put the tiniest bit of pressure on the knife.

"No! Stop! Wait!" Lister's demeanour changed as if a switch had been flipped. "I'll tell you everything. Whatever you want."

"Oh?" It was almost disappointing. In the past few seconds, Sebastian had become quite curious how it would look. But of course, he had known Lister wouldn't let him. He was here for business, not his own pleasure. Sebastian moved the knife a few millimetres away and smirked up at Lister. "So... Go ahead. Tell me about those Hunters of yours, and what they're planning."

"They're not planning shit!" he gasped, speaking so quickly the words were tripping over each other. "They've gone back to the States. After the kidnapping went sour they just... they just up and left."

"The kidnapping?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Some local bloke. Supposed to be a real hot piece of shit. A regular genius of crime, they said. So he had to go."

"But they didn't manage to do it..." Sebastian said thoughtfully, remembering two dark eyes glaring up at him from a car boot. "Was that you? Did you arrange that for them?"

"Oh no," Lister protested. "I wasn't part of that. I was keeping an eye on his partner. The freak. Not really my area, but the other guy split. Needed to work on his tan or something..."

"His tan?" Sebastian blinked slowly, withdrawing the knife a little. "He didn't happen to go to the Bahamas, did he?"

"Yeah…" Lister glanced up at him and let out a pained snort. "You know… When you woke me up, for a second I thought you were him. But when you didn't hand over those ropes, I realised my mistake. Too bad… I always do love a good morning shag…"

"That's what you get for not cooperating," Sebastian said. So he was definitely talking about Vigo. "What more did that guy do for the Hunters?"

"What I do. Just keep an eye on things. He was supposed to be working for Moriarty. Being a sort of bodyguard for the freak. But he was clever enough to get into bed with us as well." Lister smiled a little. Now that he had decided to talk it seemed like he was happy to share everything. As if he was somehow the one in control of the situation.

"Yeah, I got that much," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "So what's so important about… Moriarty's partner?"

"Well, he's been sticking his nose where it didn't belong. We know all about that little business, of course. Selling knick-knacks online. And how sometimes something… extra… finds its way into the packages going overseas. As long as he was just spying on local corporations and things like that, it didn't bother us. Hell… I think the Hunters have even used his services a couple of times. But then he started selling the secrets of the family business. God only knows how he got his paws on them in the first place, but they couldn't have that, could they?"

"Probably not," Sebastian said. He wondered who Lister was talking about. A partner of Moriarty's sounded like it could only be Logan, but then again there might be someone else Sebastian didn't know about. Moriarty certainly didn't tell him everything. Though a man like Lister might well call Logan a freak…

"Why didn't the Hunters take some kind of action against them, rather than just keeping an eye on them?" he tried.

"They did, didn't they?" Lister scoffed. "Picked up his little boy toy… That would have been the end of it if Moriarty hadn't somehow slithered out of our grasp. He's a slippery little fuck, that one."

Sebastian couldn't help a smirk. "He certainly is…" But the grin Lister shot him in answer suddenly made him wonder how conscious his choice of words had been and he punched one of the deeper cuts on Lister's left arm for good measure.

Lister screamed in pain and rage. "What? What was that for? I'm telling you everything you want to know…"

"Are you sure that's _everything_?" Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes as he contemplated whether he could cut off Lister's cock anyway when they were done.

"Yes… What else? I mean… Your boss must have heard about what went down in the park by now. I know the freak had a man there…"

"He… They did?" Sebastian asked. Finally he was getting some interesting information, though he thought Moriarty might not be happy to hear this. "And the Hunters…?"

"Completely out of the picture." Lister huffed. "I'm running things now."

"You wish," Sebastian flashed him a grin. "Your little recruitment ploy didn't get you very far. I made sure of that."

Lister glared at him. "You piece of shit! You're going to pay for that!"

"Am I?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and slid the knife along Lister's thigh again. "I don't think so. I've heard you say that nothing would stand in your way after you'd taken care of two more people, but you're wrong. There's me."

"Oh, shut up! If they were gone, you wouldn't be bothering with me…" Lister glanced down at the knife. "In fact… maybe…" he said in a much softer tone. "You might be looking for new employment. Someone who could make good use of your skills."

Sebastian snorted. "I'd never sink so low as to offer _you_ my skills. If you go after my boss, I'll just hunt you down and make you _eat_ your ridiculous dick."

"Get the hell out of my house," Lister growled. "Run back to your boss and hide."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, I'm not the one who has reason to hide," he said, and he knocked Lister out.

…

"Boss!"

"What?" Moriarty's voice sounded from his office.

Sebastian didn't even take off his jacket and entered the office. "Boss, Lister told me something that may be important. Something about Logan..."

"Oh?" Moriarty looked up from his laptop, squinting a little.

"I know they're your oldest friend," Sebastian said. "But... I guess that makes it all the easier to... use you. And I'm afraid they do. Lister told me that they had someone in the park too. Probably one of those blokes that I killed. If not all of them..."

Moriarty frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"There's more," Sebastian said. "There's... I think they have a whole scheme. Lister has been telling me things... And it all fits together. You getting kidnapped. Vigo. You're in the middle of something... big..."

Moriarty smiled bemusedly. "Slow down, Tiger," he said. "Take a deep breath and sit down. I'll get you a beer."

Sebastian shook his head, but did take a deep breath. "Look, Lister is keeping an eye on Logan because they've been selling secrets about the Hunters. That's why they went after you. And that meeting... Logan must have heard that Lister was recruiting. They must have had a spy, or just offered one of them enough money after they'd been invited… You might not be safe, boss, and it's my duty to at least inform you of that." He knew he sounded all too defensive as he crossed his arms and looked down at Moriarty.

"Oh Tiger..." Moriarty laughed. "You are so cute when you're dense. The secrets Logan's been selling... I gave them those secrets. Logan's 'man in the park'... That was you. The only threat left against me was Lister and his scheming, and I'm pretty confident he'll be lying low for quite a while after this. Or I don't know my silly Tiger..."

Still laughing, Moriarty went around the desk and approached Sebastian, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Sebastian took a step back. "Are you sure? Aren't you just... following some kind of delusion about your friend?"

"Sebby, darling..." Moriarty purred. "Logan is a sweet person. And hot as hell, but... they've never had a head for business. I set them up. Practically designed the entire business. The Hunters too. Back in the day when they were just a couple of goofy lads who'd fled across the pond because life had gotten too dangerous back in the States. I pointed them in the right direction, set up a few connections and soon their business was booming. But then..." He let out a dramatic sigh. "The boys got too cocky. Began bothering some of my other clients. So I used Logan to cut them down to size. If Vigo hadn't betrayed me that would have been the end of that. But he was a fool, I sent him away, and the Hunters... Well, you know how they reacted to that. Don't you, Tiger?" He grabbed Sebastian's collar, pulling him down for a kiss.

Sebastian slowly blinked at him, not quite answering the kiss. "You… You?" he managed. "You set up… all this?"

"Of course," Moriarty studied him, still smiling. "It's what I do. My... job... You knew that. Right?"

"Yes, but... You're so... I mean..." He shook his head. Now he finally understood how people could be afraid of this cute little man. It wasn't the unpredictable mood swings or the dangerous gleam that sometimes appeared in his impossibly dark eyes. It was this. All this planning. Everything Sebastian had done for him so far had been connected. And he knew there were other people working for Moriarty, who probably had no idea about this project as they worked on others. Even that was clever. A way for Moriarty to maintain all his power.

Sebastian shifted a little awkwardly, suddenly finding his jeans rather tight.

"You're still just my Kitten," he said, finally taking a step closer.

Moriarty giggled. "Of course I am," he purred, wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and kissed him, but soon he pulled back. "You're going to fuck me," he announced. "But I have one condition."

For what was possibly the first time in his life, Moriarty was rendered speechless. He blinked a few times, then licked his lips and nodded.

Sebastian smiled. "We're doing it on the sofa."

Moriarty laughed. "You fucking bastard," he said before kissing Sebastian hungrily, tugging at his clothes.

"Nope, that'll be you this time." Sebastian grinned and zipped Moriarty's trousers open, then started pushing him into the living room.

Once they reached the sofa, Moriarty spun them around and pushed Sebastian down. His smile turned rather wicked as he yanked Sebastian's jeans down.

"I hope you don't plan on doing much walking tomorrow," he teased. "I intend to be very very... thorough."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, suddenly a little nervous. "You _are_ going to prepare me, right?"

"Of course, Tiger," Moriarty said, grinning. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." Holding his trousers up with one hand he hurried back into his office.

Sebastian huffed, but took a deep breath and leaned back. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted Moriarty to return immediately or if he was happy to have a moment. It was just a lot to take in. His Kitten, a true master of crime.

Moriarty returned soon, carrying a small bottle of lube and grinning again. He knelt down in front of Sebastian and pulled his jeans the rest of the way off.

"Relax, Tiger," he purred. "You are going to love it."

"I know," Sebastian said, pulling Moriarty down on top of him to kiss him again. "Don't keep telling me," he added when he finally let him go.

Moriarty slicked up his fingers and reached down between Sebastian's legs, massaging his hole. "I just want you to enjoy this as much as I do," he said.

Sebastian let out a low hum. "I'd sure like that too..."

Moriarty giggled. As he slipped the first finger inside, he moved down to take Sebastian's cock in his mouth.

Sebastian moaned loudly, thrusting into Moriarty's mouth, making the finger slip further in.

Echoing his moan, Moriarty began thrusting his finger, soon adding a second one.

Sebastian whimpered. "Too... Too much," he managed, throwing his head back.

Moriarty whined in protest but slowed down.

"Fuck," Sebastian groaned. Now that Moriarty's hand had almost stilled, he only wanted more. "Please, Kitten..."

Moriarty pulled back. "Please what?" he asked. His eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed, but he was frowning. "Is it too much?"

"It's... not enough," Sebastian said, squirming in frustration.

"Needy Tiger." Moriarty began moving his fingers again, stroking Sebastian with his other hand. "You're almost ready," he said.

"Just... just fuck me," Sebastian moaned.

Not needing to be told twice, Moriarty pulled his fingers out and let go of Sebastian's cock, so he could spread lube over his own. As he positioned himself, he leaned down to kiss Sebastian and then began pushing in slowly.

Sebastian tangled a hand in Moriarty's hair, holding him into the kiss. He tried not to think about what was going on between his legs, but found that rather difficult as every nerve in his body was screaming - mostly in pleasure.

It seemed to take forever, Moriarty moving in tiny slow thrusts. But then, finally, he was in as deep as he could get. He pulled out of the kiss to look down at Sebastian. His eyes were different. Worried and... sincere...

"Is it okay?" he asked.

Sebastian groaned. "I told you to fuck me. I'm ready. Just... do something."

Moriarty's expression changed into another of his wicked grins and he began rolling his hips. "Fuck, you're tight..." he moaned.

"Kitten," Sebastian gasped, lowering his hands and pressing his nails into Moriarty's shoulders. "Fuck..." He wrapped his legs around his Kitten's back, trying to push him even further in.

Moving faster and faster, Moriarty kissed Sebastian's neck and then sank his teeth into it.

Sebastian whined, his cock twitching between their stomachs. "More," he begged, tilting his head to give Moriarty better access. "Harder, Kitten."

Gripping Sebastian's hips, Moriarty slammed into him as hard and fast as he could. He growled and bit him again.

Sebastian cried out, thrusting a hand between them to squeeze his own cock. A moment later he was coming so hard that he saw stars.

Moriarty cursed and paused for a second. Then he began moving again. Slowly.

After a while Sebastian was aware enough to stroke his hands down Moriarty's back and kiss him. "Go on, Kitten," he muttered. "Just this once..."

"My Tiger," Moriarty purred. "I'm not done with you." He kissed him, continuing the slow, deep thrusts.

Sebastian sighed, resting his hands on Moriarty's buttocks to feel how the muscles were moving. He'd expected that the ongoing thrusts would soon become uncomfortable, but he felt surprisingly content, still high on pleasure.

Suddenly Moriarty pulled out. "On your knees," he gasped, shifting to make room for Sebastian. "If this is a one time only... I want you on your hands and knees..."

Sebastian wasn't so sure that he wouldn't let Moriarty take him again. Though he did intend for this to be the only time that his boss really was in charge. So he scrambled over, spreading his knees wide and planting his elbows in the sofa cushion.

Moriarty took a moment to enjoy the view, then grabbed his hips and pushed in, even deeper than before. Snarling, he began moving hard and fast, pushing Sebastian forward with every thrust. But he didn't last long. Digging his fingers into Sebastian's flesh he cried out and trembled as he came deep inside him.

Sebastian groaned as he felt him pulse, leaning back into chest. "Fuck..." He turned his head to catch Moriarty's lips.

Moriarty kissed him sloppily, sucking on his lower lip. Then he pulled out. "Okay..." he panted. "Get off the sofa... Now...!"

Sebastian chuckled and stood up slowly, enjoying the pull in his muscles and the sight of the small stain soiling the sofa's spotless surface. He quickly dragged Moriarty close and kissed him again. "Shower?"

Moriarty wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "Sounds perfect," he purred.

"I know." Sebastian bent his neck to softly sink his teeth in the skin of Moriarty's neck.

...

They managed to stop touching and kissing just long enough to get to the shower, but there they just stood under the water, Moriarty pressed against the wall as Sebastian plundered his mouth. After a long time they decided they were clean enough without really needing to wash, and Sebastian didn't even question whether he was welcome in his boss's bed. As they lay down, he couldn't help kissing Moriarty's neck some more on the spot he had bitten earlier.

Moriarty let out a soft whine and reached down to stroke Sebastian's cock gently.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. "Again? Really?"

"Don't worry, Tiger," Moriarty said. "You don't have to do anything. Just lie there." He kissed his way down Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smiled and dragged his fingers through Moriarty's hair. "If you insist..."

Moving down, Moriarty took Sebastian into his mouth and began sucking lazily.

Sebastian hummed in appreciation, still stroking Moriarty's hair.

After a few minutes, Moriarty pulled away and crawled over to get the lube from the nightstand. Kneeling next to Sebastian, he slicked up a few fingers and then reached back to prepare himself.

Sebastian chuckled. "See? You love it more that way..." He shifted over so he could enjoy the view. "Do you put up shows like that for all of your lovers?"

Moriarty giggled as he straddled Sebastian. "Depends..." he said, using one hand to steady Sebastian's cock as he positioned himself.

"On what?" Sebastian asked, putting his hands on Moriarty's hips and suppressing a moan.

"Them..." Moriarty closed his eyes and sank down. "They get what they give... A quick shag or a fuck that will blow their mind..."

Sebastian smirked. "Fuck, yeah... So I'm in for a treat..."

"You already got one," Moriarty teased as he began rolling his hips. "This is my treat..." He squeezed around Sebastian and moaned.

"Oh, shit, Kitten," Sebastian gasped, thrusting up. "You're so good..."

"I know..." Moriarty tilted his hips and cried out as he got the angle just right.

Sebastian groaned and sped up his thrusts.

"Fuck..." Moriarty clenched again and began stroking himself.

Deciding he needed more, Sebastian tightened his grip and flipped them over, then pounded into him hard and fast.

Moriarty's moans changed in pitch and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian.

"Go on, Kitten," Sebastian growled. "You first this time."

It took only a few more thrusts, then Moriarty came, spilling between them, as he whimpered with pleasure.

Sebastian moaned as Moriarty clenched around him, but he kept his rhythm steady and finally came with a shout, buried deep inside him.

He was vaguely aware of some light touches as he sagged on top of Moriarty and nuzzled his neck a little.

Moriarty lay still for a while. Then he nudged Sebastian's shoulder. "Get off me, you oaf. You're crushing me..."

Sebastian huffed, but rolled to his side next to Moriarty. "I'm not that heavy," he mumbled.

"You are!" Moriarty gasped for breath. "You're huge!"

"Huge?" He gave Moriarty a look, remembering what Lister had said about him. 'A slippery little fucker', and then that look... "If I'm huge, then what did you tell Lister?" he asked.

"Lister? What do you mean?" Moriarty frowned.

"He sort of implied you'd slept with him," Sebastian said. "I guess you were intrigued by that giant cock of his..."

Moriarty giggled. "Intrigued? Ripped apart more like. Lister isn't exactly gentle either. I couldn't sit down for a week..."

Sebastian snorted. "Sounds like you enjoyed it."

"Hell yeah. I would have gone back for more if he wasn't such a prick." Moriarty snuggled against Sebastian's side and yawned.

Sebastian smiled a little as he wrapped an arm around him. "A prick with a big prick." He wasn't as bothered now by the idea that Moriarty had fucked Lister. After all _he_ was the one who had him in his arms now. And apparently his Kitten just fucked everyone who was willing, so well. He had no right to try to change it even if he wanted. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "We probably shouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the day, right?"

"Right..." Moriarty muttered, wrapping an arm and a leg around Sebastian, keeping him in place. "No sleeping. Just... Resting..."


	16. Boom!

"Get cleaned up. We're going out!"

The week after Lister's interrogation had been rather busy. Moriarty was, apparently, already working on some other grand scheme that he hadn't told Sebastian all the details about, which had earned him a hit two days ago and today a rather complicated burglary. Sebastian decided he didn't care about details when the job was this much fun. However, the day's work had asked a lot of him, and on the way home he had been looking forward to an evening on the sofa involving beer and, if he could tease Moriarty into it, a good blowjob. But apparently he would get none of that, so he let out a loud groan at Moriarty's announcement.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he stomped past him towards the bathroom.

"Pub," Moriarty said, giggling. "We're celebrating."

Sebastian huffed. "Celebrating the death of my quiet night in?"

"Celebrating me securing an asset. Taking care of loose ends." Moriarty couldn't stop giggling. "It's been... Quite a blast..."

Sebastian frowned. His tired brain suspected that Moriarty was making some kind of reference or pun, but wasn't functional enough to go along with it. "What are you talking about?" he asked, pulling his shirt over his head and then unbuttoning his jeans.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," Moriarty said, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "I'll wait in the car. Do hurry."

"'Pretty little head'?" Sebastian repeated incredulously. "Are you drunk already?" He snorted and went for a quick shower.

...

"I was hoping I'd get to drive tonight..." he complained when he sat down in the passenger's seat, feeling a lot better in clean clothes and without a layer of sweat on his skin.

Moriarty just giggled, starting the Impala. "Not tonight, sweetheart," he teased. "Tonight is my night." He began humming.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I've been working all day too, you know. _Sweetheart_."

All this earned him was more giggling and a wink as Moriarty turned into the road.

Not sure he could muster a lot of patience to handle his boss's games that night, Sebastian leaned back in his seat and decided to take what rest he could get on the short way to the pub.

Moriarty parked around the corner and practically bounced out of the car. "Come on," he called. "Last through the door pays the first round."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked after him at a normal pace, his hands in his pockets.

When he entered the pub, Moriarty was already sitting at a small table, grinning at him expectantly.

"Yes, yes, I'll pay," Sebastian said as he walked up to him. "Seriously, right now you're more like a puppy than like a Kitten. What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having," Moriarty said. "And hurry up. You're so slow tonight."

Sebastian smirked and slowly walked up to the bar to order two expensive brandies - he could afford it now. He saw Moriarty fidget on his chair when he returned and put down the glasses, then sat down across from him. "Had to be careful not to spill our drinks, right boss?"

Instead of answering, Moriarty stood up and moved to the chair next to Sebastian's. He put one hand on his thigh and picked up the drink with the other one, taking a small sip. "Nice," he said.

Sebastian smirked and leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Very nice," he agreed, tasting the brandy. Then Moriarty put down his glass and leaned in to kiss Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Did we have to come here for that?"

Moriarty giggled against his skin. "Is Tiger shy?"

Sebastian snorted. "Right. That's how you know me, of course. Shy." He turned his head to give Moriarty a deep kiss. Then, when he pulled back, he said: "I just don't get why we're celebrating _here_."

"I felt like going out," Moriarty said, his eyes sparkling. "To do something different."

"I didn't," Sebastian said with a shrug. "But I guess since we're here..." He took another swig of his brandy.

"That's the spirit..." Moriarty began nibbling on his ear.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but leaned in and smiled a little. "So what _was_ it that got you in such a good mood?"

"I took care of some personal business," Moriarty purred. "Burning some bridges... Of sorts... It was very liberating..."

"Not literally, did you?" Sebastian asked. "Burn stuff?"

"Sort of..." he admitted. "The second blast blew out most of the flames. I think..."

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian sighed. "You've actually blown something up. I hope they can't trace it back to you..."

Moriarty pulled away. "You insult me," he said, looking rather appalled.

Sebastian couldn't help laughing at his face. "Yeah, well, from what I've seen, you do have a rather... personal... style of making bombs."

"They'll never know it was a bomb," Moriarty snapped. "They'll think some oaf left the gas on."

Sebastian chuckled. "You're so cute when you get your hackles up." He took another sip. "So someone lived in the place you blew up? Was it Lister's house?"

"No..." Moriarty said, still pouting a little. "Do you think I should blow up his place?"

"Nah," Sebastian said. "I think he'll behave. He knows what the consequences are if he doesn't."

"Scared of my big bad Tiger." Moriarty growled playfully and gave him another kiss.

Sebastian smirked and pulled him into his lap, biting at his lips.

With a needy whine, Moriarty squirmed in his arms until he was straddling Sebastian's lap, trying to take control of the kiss.

Sebastian hummed and cupped Moriarty's arse to pull him even closer, hungrily plundering his mouth.

After a couple of minutes, someone cleared their throat as they walked past them, and Sebastian pulled out of the kiss, smirking as he saw how dishevelled Moriarty looked with his lips swollen and his hair messed up. He reached past him to grab his glass and emptied it.

"Why don't you fetch us another drink?" he asked, grinning.

"Why don't we head on home instead?" Moriarty countered, grinding against him suggestively.

Sebastian chuckled. "Just one more drink. You wanted to come here in the first place..."

"And now I want to go..." He pouted.

"Not yet," Sebastian insisted. "I want another drink."

"Fine..." With a dramatic sigh, Moriarty got to his feet and adjusted his clothes. He walked slowly to the bar, returning a moment later with a shot glass, filled to the brim with something vaguely orange. "Drink up. I'm going to the loo."

"No rushing," Sebastian reminded him, giving the glass a doubtful look.

"You'll have time to finish it." Moriarty leaned down to kiss his cheek, then headed for the door at the back.

Sebastian cautiously sniffed the drink and winced as a wave of peachy sweetness hit him. He took a sip and shivered. "Fucking hell… What is that shit?"

A tall, dark-haired man who'd been on his way to the bar stopped next to Sebastian's table and gave him an amused look. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Sebastian said, still scrunching up his nose, though he didn't miss that the man was talking in an American accent. "Just… You should taste that stuff." He gestured at his glass.

The man chuckled. "I'll get you something better. Don't run."

Two minutes later he returned with a refill of the brandy for Sebastian and a pint for himself.

"Thanks," Sebastian said, studying him. He wondered if it was a coincidence that an American guy would start talking to him while on a night out with his boss, or if he had something to do with the Hunters. Could Lister's old bosses have changed their minds about the British market? Surely Lister himself wouldn't have the guts to send someone after them after Sebastian's threat...

The American sat down and winked at him, raising his glass to take a swig. He was rather good-looking, wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. Sebastian spotted a long grey coat folded over the chair he had just left.

"The name's Jack," the man said, drawing Sebastian's attention back to him.

"Sebastian," he replied.

"Looks like your… friend… left you alone with that crappy drink. I'd call that bad manners…"

"Yeah." Sebastian chuckled, sniffed the brandy and took a small sip. It tasted normal. "Thanks for this. You saved me from having to live with a sticky mouth for the rest of my days."

Jack laughed. "Don't like getting your mouth sticky, then?"

"Well…" Sebastian smirked at him. "Depends on the circumstances, I guess…"

Jack leaned in, grinning. "Is your short friend taking you home tonight?"

"I think he's hoping to. But well… You _did_ just make me a better offer." Sebastian raised the glass again and winked.

"Honey?" Moriarty's voice was so cold it was a wonder it didn't make the temperature in the entire room drop. "Who is your... 'friend'?" He gave Jack a look that, if Sebastian knew his boss right, meant the man had about three seconds left to live.

"Ah..." Sebastian put down his glass and held out a hand to Moriarty. When he didn't take it, he wrapped his arm around his waist instead to drag him into his lap. "This is Jack," he said. "He was so nice as to get me another brandy. You know you are the only sweet thing I like, sweetheart..."

Jack chuckled and winked at Moriarty. "How about we join forces to give Sebastian here a good time?"

"How about you go to hell?" Moriarty suggested with a pleasant smile.

Jack laughed. "Shame... Keeping such a big man all to yourself..."

Sebastian smirked. "We could always arrange something for when he's not around."

"So much for being the only sweet thing..." Moriarty pouted. "Maybe I am the one who should go."

Sebastian chuckled and nuzzled Moriarty's neck. "Sorry, Jack... I guess he really feels too threatened to let me have you."

"Oh, I'm flattered," Jack said, smiling as he got up. "You boys have fun tonight. I'll find my luck elsewhere."

Moriarty was still pouting and didn't look away.

Sebastian smirked and gave Jack a last wink before he reached for his brandy and downed half of it. "Isn't it a little bit unfair?" he asked then.

Moriarty sighed. "I just don't like it... Seeing you flirt," he muttered. "Could you... not do that?"

Sebastian snorted. "What, flirting? Or letting you see?"

Moriarty hesitated. "In front of me," he muttered.

"Poor jealous little Kitten," Sebastian said, amused. "So you can fuck anyone you like, but your Tiger has to come home and pleasure you."

"That's not what I said," Moriarty said, pulling away from him. "Just don't... Don't pick up men when we're together."

Sebastian shrugged. "He was picking _me_ up. I didn't have to do much... And you'd gone..."

"You didn't seem to mind... Let him buy you a drink..."

"Yeah, about that. What _is_ that crap you bought me?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Moriarty giggled and shuffled his feet. "You said I shouldn't rush you when you were enjoying a good drink so... I figured if I gave you a bad one, we could leave sooner." He looked up at Sebastian, smiling nervously.

Sebastian laughed and couldn't resist kissing that smile. "I'd better finish this one, then," he said, sitting up and emptying his glass.

As they were leaving the pub, Moriarty leaned close and whispered: "You're driving tonight."

Sebastian smiled smugly. "So far you've given me a _lot_ of reasons to keep pulling other men..."

Putting some distance between them, Moriarty huffed. "Would you rather go back and find him? Then do it and stop being a dick about it."

"Oh, Kitten..." Sebastian grinned and pulled him closer again. "It's so easy to make you hiss... What would you like me to say? That I'm your Tiger and yours alone?" He found that he didn't even mind the idea. Though it wouldn't stop him from teasing Moriarty.

Moriarty didn't answer, but wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist.

"Well?" Sebastian insisted, letting go of him to get in the driver's seat of the Impala.

Moriarty shrugged and walked around the car to get into the passenger seat.

Sebastian smirked and started the car.

As soon as the Impala pulled away from the curb, Moriarty reached over to open Sebastian's trousers. Trying to suppress a grin, Sebastian made sure to keep his eyes on the road.

After a few quick strokes, Moriarty bent down and took Sebastian's cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times and then sucked him down to the root.

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian moaned, his head falling back against the headrest.

For a while, Moriarty just bobbed his head slowly, sucking gently. But suddenly he took Sebastian to the root again and then pulled back, letting his teeth graze the skin in a long slow drag.

Sebastian gasped and then let out a low whine. "Kitten..." He remembered to open his eyes so he could look at Moriarty, but as he did so, something else caught his attention. "TREE!" he shouted, pulling hard at the wheel and kicking at the brake, though he knew it was too late. He pushed Moriarty off him and covered him with his body as well as he could.


	17. Bepilogue: Booty

"It's amazing," Logan said, running their fingers along the dashboard. "The Impala looks brand new."

Sebastian chuckled, giving the steering wheel a friendly pat. "She's a strong one. And well, it was only a scratch."

"A very big one from what I heard." Logan glanced at him. "How about you? Did you get a scratch or two?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm tougher than that. But you know Jim. Whining all week about his arm."

"Poor baby." Logan laughed. After a moment they added: "Thanks. For inviting me along on this. James never let me work for him. It's always the other way around."

Sebastian chuckled. "You're welcome. I think we'll have fun with this one together."

"I hope so. Just remember... I've never done anything like this before." Logan laughed again. "Though I must admit I've always been curious."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Sebastian said smugly, glancing at Logan. They were wearing one of Sebastian's tighter shirts and loose jeans. "You sure look the part..."

"I look like you." Logan frowned. "It feels so strange. I can't remember the last time I wore jeans like these. But I understand why it's necessary. For this."

Sebastian smiled. Logan _did_ look very different like this. But it would serve its purpose.

"What about your flat?" Logan asked after they'd driven in silence for a while. "Was that as fixable as the Impala?"

Sebastian snorted. "What flat? There's nothing left. Some rubble and that was it. You know how thorough that fucking bastard can be. But we'll make him pay..."

"Oh yes," Logan said. "He'll pay. Over and over again. We'll have him begging for mercy long before we're done with him."

...

When they arrived at the warehouse, Logan opened the gate so Sebastian could park the Impala inside. It was dark and dusty, but as Sebastian got out of the car he saw that everything was in place.

"Ready?" he asked Logan, winking as he walked around to the boot.

"More than ready." Logan adjusted their clothes and straightened their shoulders, getting into character. "Let's do this."

Sebastian nodded and opened the boot.

He really had to compliment himself on this. He'd recreated the bindings perfectly. Even the angle of the tape. And the way Jim was glaring up at them, dressed in the very same suit as that night, completed it all. Exactly like when Sebastian had first seen those dark eyes he knew so well by now.

"Isn't he adorable?" Logan whispered, leaning closer to Sebastian. "That really is a good look for him."

Jim snarled and tried to speak through the tape.

Sebastian chuckled. "It is. He's just the cutest little sausage." He turned his head and kissed Logan.

Logan sighed and returned the kiss, putting one hand on Sebastian's hip. "Maybe..." they moaned against his lips, "we should just leave him there for now. There's no rush."

Sebastian grinned and glanced at Jim. "Why not?" he said. "He'll enjoy the view..."

The muffled sound from the trunk indicated that Jim did not agree, but Logan ignored him as they began opening Sebastian's jeans. "I've been quite curious as to what you're hiding down here," they purred. "It must be impressive if it is enough to keep James satisfied."

"Oh, it is," Sebastian said, trailing his fingertips down Logan's neck. "But I'm curious too. He's spoken so highly of your skills..."

"Hold that thought." Logan turned towards the car. They reached into the boot and pulled Jim up into a sort of sitting position. "We wouldn't want you to miss this," they said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Then they took Sebastian's hand and led him over to the large bed set up in the middle of the empty room.

Sebastian chuckled and took another look at their piece of uncomfortable luggage in the boot before giving Logan his full attention. They made a bit of a show of undressing each other, though they were still efficient. When all the fabric was out of the way, Sebastian kissed Logan again and then sat back to take a look. Logan's dark skin was almost perfect, and he couldn't help trailing his fingers down their chest to flick at a nipple. He could feel the ribs protrude under his fingertips. It might be even easier to snap this twig of a person in two than it was with Jim. The thought made Sebastian lick his lips and he leaned in to kiss down the other side of their chest.

Logan moaned and then grabbed Sebastian by the hair and pulled him back. "Lie down," they ordered, before turning to the small table next to the bed. Several toys of varying sizes, gags, cuffs and even a black riding crop were laid ready next to a large bottle of lube and a small pile of condoms. Logan winked at Jim and took two of the condoms, tossing one to Sebastian.

"I figure that if we take care of each other now, we'll last a lot longer with your... Kitten? Is that what you call him?"

"Yup," Sebastian said, tearing the wrapper. "Excellent idea." For a moment he considered suggesting a name for Logan too, but no. That was something between him and Jim. Though it wasn't hard to think of something to call the panther-like body in front of him.

He lay down and gave himself a few lazy strokes, then put on the condom and looked up at Logan, waiting for instructions.

Logan had put on a condom too and then moved over to kneel next to Sebastian. "Stop me if I go too deep," they said, before straddling his head and then bending forward to lick Sebastian's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian muttered, opening his mouth. Going too deep seemed to be a real risk. Logan's cock wasn't ridiculously huge - Sebastian still remembered Fergus Lister's - but it was long and thin, nicely in proportion with the rest of their body. Sebastian wrapped his lips around it and started sucking, for a moment wincing at the feel of the condom, but soon distracted and moaning around Logan as they swallowed his cock.

Logan was clearly being careful that they didn't choke Sebastian, though they took him to the root with ease. Sebastian's toes were curling in desperation, but he wanted to finish them before he came, so he put his hands on Logan's hips and guided them a little further down, so he had to divide his attention between his pleasure and Logan fucking his throat. He wondered if Jim was enjoying the show. From Sebastian's position there was no way to see his face, but he imagined that his anger had blurred into desperate arousal, perhaps bucking his hips into the air because he couldn't touch himself. Sebastian groaned at the mental image and he tapped Logan's arse cheek, warning them that he was close.

Logan let out a deep moan, tensing as their own climax began to build.

A moment later they were both coming, Sebastian letting out a muffled moan as he felt Logan's release fill the condom.

Logan pulled out of Sebastian's mouth slowly and then flopped down beside him. "That was awesome," they gasped. "I could really use a nap about now."

There was a moment of silence and then an outraged cry from the Impala made them both double up laughing.

When Sebastian could finally wipe the tears from his eyes he sat up so he could see Jim's face. "What do you think?" he asked Logan. "Should we move him a bit closer?"

"Bring him over," Logan said, removing their condom, tying it off and dumping it the bin next to the bed. "I've been dying for a bit of that cute arse."

Sebastian grinned and stretched as he got up, showing off his body for both Logan and Jim, before he walked over and picked Jim up in his arms. "Enjoying this?" he whispered as he carried him to the bed.

Jim's snort could mean anything from 'very much' to 'I'm going to kill you'.

"Well," Logan said, stretching lazily. "It'll be a while before we two are ready to go again, so I suppose we'll just have some fun with him first."

"Of course," Sebastian said, putting him down. "Should we untie him? So we can tie him up again?" He gestured at the equipment on the table.

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said, sitting up.

"I suggest you hold him," Sebastian said, picking up a knife and smirking at Jim before he cut the rope that bound his ankles.

Logan cried out in surprise as Jim bucked immediately, squirming in his grip while trying to kick Sebastian's hand away.

"He's feisty." Logan laughed as they wrapped their arms tight around Jim's chest. "Doesn't he know he's only making things worse?"

"He just wants us to give him lots of attention," Sebastian said, getting to work on opening the shorter man's trousers and stripping them off him. He threw them on the dirty floor next to the bed and then plucked off Jim's shoes and socks. "On his back, I think," he told Logan, who shifted a little back so Sebastian could chain first one ankle, then the other, to the foot of the bed, leaving Jim with his legs spread wide but his pants still on.

"He's making it easy for us," Sebastian said. "But maybe he'll scratch when we do his hands..." He handed Logan the knife.

"You won't scratch, will you, Kitten?" Logan purred, kissing Jim' cheek. "Because if you give us any stripes, we'll have to put some on you." They took hold of Jim's chin and turned his head in the direction of the table.

Jim's eyes widened and then he gave a tiny nod.

"Good boy." Logan took the knife and began cutting the rope around Jim's wrists.

Jim lay completely still until Logan was putting the knife away, then he grabbed them by the ear and pulled down, trying to headbutt them.

Logan screamed in surprise, for a moment falling completely out of character.

"Down!" Sebastian growled, giving Jim's chest a hard push. He looked up at Logan, chuckling. "You should have known better than to trust he'd behave after you promised him a treat like that."

"My bad..." Logan laughed too. "But then again. I'm going to enjoy treating him." They looked down at Jim. "But for that I want him flipped over. We don't want to hit anything he might need."

Jim snarled through the tape and struggled while they secured his hands.

Once they were sure he couldn't get at them again, Sebastian ruffled his hair. "Much better, isn't it, Kitten?" He looked up at Logan. "Should we let him talk, or enjoy the quiet a little longer?"

"I think we should keep him quiet," Logan said. "And then I have other plans for that mouth. Even though you give a better blowjob than he ever could, I have missed seeing his lips around my cock."

"He does look pretty with a cock in his mouth," Sebastian said, nodding. He could hardly hold back his laughter at how Jim was cursing and snarling behind his gag, but managed to keep a straight face as he bent over and hooked his teeth behind one of Jim's shirt buttons, pulling back until it popped.

"Let me try." Logan bent down and pulled off the next button, giggling at Jim's outrage. "I think we'll have to take him shopping after this..."

"You do that," Sebastian said, fiddling with the next button. "I'll be waiting for him at home. Being around people in shops always gets him so nicely worked up..."

"I know. And I'll be taking advantage of that before you get him back," Logan said, smirking and then biting off another button.

"Careful," Sebastian said. "We'd better not start fighting over him or things might get out of hand..." He ripped off the remaining buttons.

"I bet he'd like that, though," Logan said. "Watching us tear each other apart and then get fucked by the winner."

"Yeah... And if he's lucky he can have the loser at his mercy..." Sebastian grinned. "Shall we?"

"After you." Logan grinned and winked.

Sebastian chuckled. "Let's team up against him for now. We do have a flat to avenge." He bent over and licked a long stripe over Jim's chest, making sure to stick his arse up in the air for Logan to admire.

Logan did reach over to give him a soft pat before leaning in to suck on Jim's earlobe, drawing forth some rather amusing muffled squeaks.

"Really, Kitten?" Sebastian said, amused. "It's just your ear..."

"Never fails," Logan said, looking extremely smug. "I once made him come from a single finger in his arse and my tongue in his ear."

"Hmm, I like that image," Sebastian purred. "Maybe you should show me later..." He sank his teeth around Jim's nipple.

"I'd be happy to." Logan attacked Jim's ear again, but this time it seemed his victim was trying to stay unaffected.

For a while they stayed like that, Logan sucking and licking at Jim's ear while Sebastian worked his chest and then his stomach. Jim was making small noises now, and didn't quite manage to hide how desperate he was getting. It was beautiful, Sebastian thought. Even better than he'd imagined this would go, as Logan really seemed to know what Jim needed. When Jim's moans became particularly needy, Sebastian took pity on him and reached into his pants.

Jim's hips bucked as he pressed up into Sebastian's hand. He came almost immediately, squirming and whimpering.

"Well, that _is_ a nice trick," Sebastian said, giving Logan an approving look.

Logan stroked Jim's cheek lovingly. "He's so sensitive. I just hope he'll forgive me for showing you."

Jim groaned behind the tape.

"Oh, he's probably grateful," Sebastian said. "He's so bad at just asking what he needs... Though gagging him may have something to do with that." He chuckled and pulled the tape off.

"You fucking pricks!" Jim roared. "I'm going to skin you both! Skin you and turn you into seat covers for the Impala. Because that's the only way either of you are ever getting near my arse again."

Logan stared at him for a second, then broke down laughing.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said. "Maybe we should gag him again... He was so much nicer."

"I've got it," Logan gasped, tears of laughter in their eyes as they bent down and covered Jim's lips with their own.

Sebastian grinned. "I like your solutions, Logan." He kissed their shoulder, looking at Jim's face as he relaxed in the kiss.

When Jim had calmed down, Logan sat up and gave Sebastian a quick snog. "Keep him occupied," they said before crawling across the bed to get a new condom.

Sebastian smirked and leaned over Jim. "I can understand more and more why you like them so much."

"I hate you!" Jim snapped.

Logan gave themself a few strokes before rolling on the condom. "Are you done with him? I really want a go at that mouth."

"Just a moment." Sebastian pressed his lips hard on Jim's.

Jim had been about to protest, but as soon as Sebastian's lips touched his, he moaned into the kiss, his tongue forcing its way into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian sucked on his tongue for a while, then pulled back and ruffled Jim's hair. "Needy little bastard. You're loving this, aren't you?"

Jim just had time to grin up at Sebastian before Logan pushed him aside. They straddled Jim's chest, letting the tip of their cock brush against his lips. "I hope you're needy for this too," they teased. "Because I plan on fucking your throat until you learn to control that tongue of yours."

Jim glared at them, but opened his mouth obediently. "Fuck..." Logan groaned as they leaned forward and pushed in the entire length. "Just as good as I remembered." They glanced at Sebastian. "You're one lucky sod, you know that? Going home to this every night..." Checking that Jim seemed comfortable enough, they began thrusting slowly.

Sebastian chuckled and watched them for a while, before he turned his attention to the toys and tools on the table.

Logan began moaning with each thrust, positioning themself so they could watch Jim's face as he kept his lips tight around the slender cock. Then, with a shaky groan, Logan pulled out. "I'm not going to finish like this," they said. "I have so much more I want to do to you... Kitten..."

"I'm not your Kitten..." Jim huffed, his voice strained and a little hoarse. "Only his..."

"But today he's agreed to share you." Logan laughed and then glanced over at Sebastian. "Time to flip him over?" they asked.

Sebastian nodded, feeling smug at Jim's reaction. "Do we need to hold you or are you behaving this time if we release one hand?" he asked Jim.

"I'll behave," Jim croaked. "Just get on with it."

Sebastian chuckled and opened the cuff around Jim's left wrist. Though Jim seemed too dazed to start fighting, Sebastian didn't leave him much chance, immediately fastening it again on the other side, leaving Jim in an odd twist. Then he did the same to his ankle and took the knife to cut his pants away.

"Finally. There's that little arse we love so much..."

"Fuck you," Jim huffed, earning another laugh from Logan.

"No," they said, giving his arse a light slap. "Fuck you. But not yet."

"No, I think we're going to have a lot of fun before we get to that," Sebastian said, trailing the knife along Jim's thigh before he put it back on the table and took the riding crop instead.

Jim twisted on the bed, trying to see what he was up to. "Don't you dare," he snarled.

"Ah-ah," Sebastian said, pushing the riding crop over Jim's upper back to make him lie down. When he didn't immediately obey, Sebastian lifted it and let it come down sharply on Jim's shoulder blade.

Jim squealed and struggled in his bonds.

Sebastian chuckled and once again brushed his skin lightly with the whip before he smacked it down on his left arse cheek twice.

Jim bucked and twisted, crying out with each blow. "I'll kill you," he gasped. "Slowly..."

"Hmm, I look forward to that," Sebastian purred. He continued with the crop down Jim's thighs, leaving angry red stripes wherever he landed it.

Jim continued to scream and curse for a bit but then grew silent, just grunting when Sebastian hit.

Logan leaned closer and whispered: "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Okay?" Sebastian laughed. "He's more than okay..." He pulled his arm back and landed the hardest blow yet on Jim's back, making him groan.

"I've never seen him so quiet," Logan whispered. "He's just... Taking it..."

"Yes. He's such a good Kitten when he gets this." Sebastian grinned, but then frowned as he saw Logan's face and put the riding crop down. "Oh. He really is fine. We have a safe word... I probably should have told you."

"Oh..." Logan took a moment to digest this, then smiled. "He does look extremely fuckable right now. Do you mind?"

"Already?" Sebastian asked. "Don't you want..." He gestured at the toys on the table.

"I do," Logan said, giving themself a few strokes. "But I haven't had him in ages. And I'd kind of like a go while he's still tight."

Sebastian hesitated, but then shrugged. "Fine. We have all day, so..." He moved out of Logan's way.

Logan changed the condom and moved up to kneel between Jim's legs. "Hand me the lube?" they asked Sebastian.

Sebastian threw them the bottle, then crossed his arms. "Do you expect me to just wait until you're done? I can't really get at his mouth like this..."

"You can start picking out toys," Logan suggested, applying lube to Jim's arse and then preparing themself. "I won't take long, I promise."

As they pushed in, Jim let out a long whimpering moan.

Sebastian huffed impatiently. "Don't let him come," he warned, giving himself a few lazy strokes.

Logan groaned, rolling their hips slowly. "I won't... But he feels so fucking good." They gasped and Jim moaned.

"Oh, I know exactly how good he feels," Sebastian pointed out. "But I also know that he's getting far too much friction this way..." He stepped to the head of the bed and released Jim's hands. "Sit up," he snapped.

Jim didn't respond, but Logan grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up on his knees, grinning. "Ooh, he's going to love this," they said. "I always said one cock wasn't enough for him. Being filled at both ends is just what he needs."

Jim looked up at Sebastian with a dazed smile.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed, acting like this wasn't exactly what he'd wanted. He kneeled on the bed and shifted forward until he could thrust his cock into Jim's mouth.

Jim closed his lips around him, sucking eagerly.

Sebastian moaned and grabbed Jim's hair, fucking his mouth in a fast rhythm.

Logan matched Sebastian's pace. "I can't last long like this," they gasped. "He's squeezing too hard..."

"Bad Kitten," Sebastian said. "You know we're not done with you, right? Making us come fast doesn't mean we'll let you go. You'll only... Fuck!" Sebastian groaned loudly, forgetting what he had been about to say as Jim let his teeth scrape over his cock.

Logan let out a strangled laugh and then cried out as they came, pushing Jim forward onto Sebastian's cock.

It took only a few more thrusts before Sebastian held still, coming down Jim's throat. Then he fell to his side to catch his breath.

As Logan pulled out, Jim collapsed, panting. "That was... perfect..." he gasped.

Sebastian smiled. "We didn't say you could lie down," he managed. "Hands and knees..."

"Come on, Tiger," Jim whined. "Let me catch my breath."

Logan laughed and gave his arse a slap. "Get up!"

Groaning, Jim pushed himself back up.

Sebastian got to his feet and walked around the bed, picking up a large vibrator from the table. Then he kneeled next to Logan on the bed behind Jim. "Do you still have the lube here somewhere?"

Grinning, Logan fumbled around a bit and then handed Sebastian the bottle.

Sebastian slickened the toy, but rather than pressing in immediately, he rubbed it against Jim's arse, leaving him guessing at the size and shape.

Jim whined and pushed back against the toy, and Logan gave him another slap. Then they moved in front of him and bent down to give him a deep, slow kiss.

Sebastian started pushing and working it in slowly, enjoying the view of Jim's hole stretching around the green silicone. When it was about halfway in, he pressed the button on the back for just a second.

Jim jerked and gasped at the sensation and Logan sat up. "He likes that," they said, chuckling. "He likes it a lot. Don't you? Kitten?" They stroked Jim's cheek.

"Not your Kitten," Jim hissed through clenched teeth.

"But you are mine," Sebastian said, sliding a possessive hand over Jim's lower back while he pushed the toy a little further. "And you do like being filled like this, don't you?"

"You know I do, Tiger," Jim purred, arching his back.

Logan laughed. "Who'd have ever thought? Jim Moriarty... In a relationship..."

Sebastian shrugged. "It's not so weird to me. But no one else could handle him. Besides, without me he'd have gotten himself killed long ago. If I hadn't found him in that boot, he wouldn't be here..." He pulled the toy a little back and then worked it in, until it finally couldn't go any further.

"How romantic." Logan was still laughing, but Jim tensed for a moment. Then he groaned. "Are you going to turn that thing on?" he asked, wriggling his arse a little.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Logan before turning his attention back to Jim. "Needy Kitten..." Once again he only held the button down for a few seconds.

"Fuck..." Jim moaned, then shrieked. "Leave it on," he demanded. "You sadistic bastard."

Sebastian grinned and gave him another short pulse.

Jim whimpered and arched his back. "Please, Tiger," he begged.

Logan moved to Sebastian's side. "The riding crop?" they said. "Can I give it a try?"

"Oh yes," Sebastian said, thinking he was starting to like Logan more and more. Then he pushed the button again and this time let the vibrator come to a nice, steady buzz before he stopped it again.

Logan had picked up the riding crop and was examining it. They smiled at Sebastian. "You better move back," they said. "I don't want to hit you."

Sebastian sat back, but kept his finger on the button and pressed it again.

Jim moaned and right then Logan landed a sharp blow across his arse. The moan turned into an angry cry and Jim tried to pull away.

Sebastian chuckled. "Again," he said, waiting to push again until Logan swung the riding crop.

Logan clearly enjoyed wielding the crop and soon Jim had a fresh pattern of lines on his arse and back. He was snarling and cursing, but had neither resisted nor made them stop.

"Logan," Sebastian said warningly when he took his finger off the button again. "He's not allowed to come yet..." He gestured at the trembling form of his Kitten, who was wriggling his arse so that Sebastian could see how his cock was straining up.

Logan lowered the crop. "Right," they said. "I guess he likes it a little too much."

Jim was moaning and whimpering. "Tiger... Please..." he groaned.

"Do you think we can open him up a little more?" Sebastian asked, making sure not to touch Jim. "You know... So he's ready to take us both?"

"I think we can," Logan said, moving over to choose a larger toy.

Jim turned his head to look at Sebastian, his eyes wide with a mix of fear and lust. "You can't..." he whispered. "I can't take that much."

"Of course you can..." Sebastian crawled over to kiss him, petting his back and then his hair and face. "You'll be fine, Kitten," he promised, his lips still touching Jim's. "Just imagine how it will look... Both of us stretching you up like that..."

Jim whimpered into the kiss but nodded. "I trust you, Tiger. Just... Keep me safe..." Then suddenly he let out a loud groan.

"Sorry," Logan said, grinning as they put away the toy they had just pulled out of Jim's arse. "Ready for the next one?"

Sebastian snorted. "So much for having a moment." He winked at Jim and then gave Logan a nod. "Go ahead, but slowly. Make him beg." He kissed Jim again before leaning back to watch his face. "You can rest on your elbows now if that's more comfortable," he said, realising that Jim's wrists must be hurting from the way he was leaning on them.

Jim settled down with a grateful grunt. Logan took great care lubing the plug and tested Jim with a couple of fingers before positioning it. The tip slipped in easily but then Jim cried out. "Too much..." he whined. "It's too big."

"Don't be silly, Kitten," Sebastian chided. "You've had bigger cocks up your arse than that. Like that Lister guy's."

Logan snorted. "Lister? That little prick!"

"Well, 'little' isn't the word I'd use," Sebastian said.

"It's... enormous..." Jim gasped.

"Well, damn! I should have given him that blowjob when I had the chance." Logan laughed and gave the toy a twist, making Jim squeak.

Sebastian huffed. "I don't get why you'd even want to touch that guy..." He got up and stood behind Logan to see what they were doing.

"He's kind of hot," Logan said and Jim nodded. "But I doubt I'm his type. He likes them small and pale. Right, Jimmy?" The question was followed by a slap to Jim's arse before Logan leaned back and turned his head to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian hummed into the kiss, stroking a hand down Logan's chest and stomach.

Logan moaned at his touch, pushing the toy a tiny bit further in.

"I'm going to split in two," Jim complained.

Sebastian laughed into Logan's mouth. "He's such a drama queen."

Logan nodded, but stopped pushing in the plug. "Maybe we should help him relax," they suggested.

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "What do you suggest?"

"A wank?" Logan said. "Or I could give him a suck. Take his mind off the stretching."

Sebastian hesitated. "I wanted him to come while we can feel it..."

"He won't come," Logan promised. "I won't let him."

"Alright," Sebastian said. "But be careful. He won't need much now."

Logan nodded, kissed Sebastian again and then moved to Jim's side, reaching under him. As their fingers wrapped around Jim's cock, they purred. "You look so good, darling. With your little arse in the air, taking everything we give you. Such a good little pet."

"Fuck off," Jim snapped, rolling his hips to thrust into Logan's hand.

"Be nice, Kitten," Sebastian said, pushing the toy all the way in.

This resulted in the loudest scream yet from Jim, and he collapsed, wailing about how they were killing him.

Sebastian chuckled, leaning in to kiss his right arse cheek. "See, Kitten? You can take it all. You're being so brave."

"Screw you," Jim panted. "It hurts like hell." Logan pushed Jim over and began stroking his cock again. Gradually, Jim relaxed.

Sebastian kissed up his back for a while, before sitting back on his heels and giving the toy an experimental wiggle.

Jim let out a soft moan, pushing into Logan's hand. "Better," he mumbled. Logan let go and reached for a condom. They rolled it quickly onto Jim and settled down to suck him slowly. Jim turned his head to look up at Sebastian. "Do you really think I can do it? Take you both?"

Sebastian smirked. "We won't know until we've tried, right? Do you want to?"

Jim huffed. "Would I have let you go this far if I wasn't planning on going through with it?"

" _Let_ me?" Sebastian laughed. "It's not like you have much choice in this position..."

"Oh Tiger..." Jim giggled. "Keep telling yourself that." He closed his eyes and moaned, thrusting into Logan's mouth.

Sebastian reached over and tapped Logan's shoulder. "I think he's ready."

Logan pulled away and the fact that Jim did not protest at all, showed that Sebastian was right. Getting the toy out did cause him some discomfort, but did not dampen his arousal.

"You won't run now, will you?" Sebastian asked, amused. He released Jim's feet, thinking he'd better be as comfortable as possible before they did this. Then he lay down on his back. "Come here, Kitten."

Jim practically jumped him, straddling his hips and sinking down on him in one fluid motion. He bent down to kiss Sebastian hungrily.

Logan watched them for a moment with a thoughtful smile, then reached for another condom.

Sebastian moaned into the kiss and had to keep himself from thrusting up. He caught Logan's eyes and muttered: "Hurry."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Logan moved up behind Jim, positioned themself and began pushing in, their cock sliding along Sebastian's.

Sebastian let out an undignified whimper at the feeling. "Fuck..."

Jim tried to giggle but it turned into a moan as Logan pushed further in.

"I'm halfway," they said. "Can you handle it, Jim?"

All Jim could manage was a single nod as he trembled between them.

"That's a yes," Sebastian clarified, sounding rather strangled, impatient for more friction.

Instead of pushing further, Logan pulled back a little and then began thrusting slowly, making Jim gasp: "Yes... More... Deeper..."

Sebastian groaned and started thrusting too, putting his hands on Logan's arse.

With every thrust, Logan went a little deeper and Jim was soon coming apart between them, cursing, begging and sobbing with pleasure and pain.

Sebastian gave him a few hard, sloppy kisses, gasping in pleasure himself. "Oh fuck..." he groaned, his hands dropping back on the mattress. "I'm really not going to last long like this..."

But a look at Jim's face, scrunched up in pleasure, told him that that might not be necessary anyway. He couldn't help a little smile as he wrapped his hand around Jim's cock and started stroking him fast - only to discover that Jim was still wearing a condom. His hips bucked as he huffed out a laugh. "I guess we forgot..."

But his words were drowned out by Jim's scream as his cock twitched and pulsed in Sebastian's hand, and he was filling the condom and squeezing hard around Logan and Sebastian, making the latter whine.

Logan tensed and then buried their cock as deep inside Jim as they could.

Sebastian's full body shivered as he felt them come, pressed against his cock. Moaning loudly he gave two more thrusts and then he followed, burying his face in Jim's neck.

It was a while before any of them was able to move. Eventually, Logan pulled out, disposed of their condom and then flopped down next to the other two. "That was... intense..." they gasped.

Sebastian grunted in acknowledgement, his arms wrapped around Jim and his nose still buried in his neck.

Jim just sighed, and then tried to pull himself off Sebastian, but didn't seem to have the strength.

Reluctantly Sebastian let go of him so they could both turn onto their sides and then pulled him close again. "My Kitten," he whispered. "You've been so good. All mine..."

"All yours," Logan agreed, snuggling up behind Jim. "But thank you for sharing. This has been an amazing experience."

Jim sort of nodded and then nuzzled Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian kissed Jim's hair and reached over to stroke Logan's cheek. "I wasn't sure we could try out this much in one go. But now we know how much Kitten can handle... I've already got some ideas for next time."

Jim groaned and Logan laughed.

"I can't wait," they said.

"You're going to have to," Jim grumbled. "I'm going to need two weeks before anything's going up my arse."

Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry. You're spoiled enough as it is. This is only for special occasions."

"So what you're saying is that I'm getting stuffed for Christmas?" Jim asked wryly.

Sebastian actually giggled. "Yes. Stuffed and eaten." He gave Jim a fond kiss and closed his eyes, still smiling.

End note:

Thank you all for reading and favouriting and most of all for reviewing!

As there is more to come, we advise you to either follow me or to keep an eye on things around Christmas to be sure you don't miss anything...


End file.
